In My Life
by Hawker97
Summary: Paul met Ella Thomas and her son when she was a patient at the hospital Paul's mum worked at, they became fast friends. Over the years the two become a solid part in Paul's life and they stay close friends even when The Beatles became mega famous. Paul couldn't deny the feelings he has for Ella, but he doesn't want to risk losing their friendship. How will things turn out for them?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey there! So i got this idea for this this fic here and i've really wanted to write at least the first part for it, so here it is. I won't be writing for it often because of my other stories, but I just wanted to get the ball rolling on this idea and I thought i'd post it on here right away. Oh and by the way for this story, just pretend that Paul's mom is still alive at this time, so just go with it, okay? I hope you like it and reviews would be appreciated! Enjoy! :)**

I whistle as I enter the maternity ward at the hospital that my mum works at. I walk around with my hands in my pockets as I search for my mother and I ask another nurse and she directs me to the room where she is with a patient.

"Hey mum, I uh was wondering if.." I trail off when my eyes dart to the stunning blonde sitting in the hospital bed with a baby in her arms.

"What is it, Paul? I'm busy right now son, I only have a minute." my mum Mary interrupts and I draw my eyes away from her.

"Uh is it okay if..." I get back to my reason for coming here but i lose my train of thought and my eyes flit to the calendar that is open to the month May as its 1961.

"I'm sorry, but can we just speak about this when I come home later?" she replies as she's in a pickle with trying to work and I shouldn't really be here.

"Sure." I reply and I look to the blonde again who caught my eye the moment I entered the room, and she looks up to meet my eyes.

"Paul, this is Ella and Ella this is my son Paul. You two are around the same age I reckon." my mum introduces and I nod at her with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, and oh this is Henry." her soft voice speaks as her shiny hair cascades down her shoulders and her blue eyes enchant me.

"Ah he's adorable, congratulations." I say and she smiles.

"Thanks, he was born last night." she informs and I think of what to say before my mum interrupts.

"Paul, would you mind bringing these to the laundry room down the hall?" my nurse mother asks and I nod and take the blankets and I find her in the hall afterwards.

"One last favor, could you bring this tray of food to Ella?" she again asks of me and I accept at the chance to speak to this lovely girl again.

I walk into her room after knocking and she's still holding little Henry who's asleep in his mothers arms with a blue cap on his head as he's swaddled in a blanket.

"Your food, my lady." I playfully say as I set it on the table beside her hospital standard bed.

"Thanks." she says and I nod in a silent welcome and slowly make my way to the door until I hear Henry cry and I turn around.

"Would you um mind grabbing his pacifier off the chair there?" she questions and I find it and walk over to hand it to her and it quiets him.

"So your Mary's son?" she begins a conversation and I sit down in a chair beside her and nod.

"Yeah one of them, I have a younger brother named Mike." I reply and she nods as her eyes are set on Henry who went back to crying.

"I don't know why he keeps crying." she states with a frustrated sigh as the small baby wails.

I observe as she continues to try and give him the pacifier but he won't take it and she rocks him but that also doesn't work.

"Can I erm try?" I offer as I reckon I'm good with babies and kids, having grown up being passed babies at family get togethers.

"Sure, good luck." she responds and she hands me the small baby who finds my face after I take him.

"Hey there Henry, my name is Paul. You don't need to cry, yeah there's no reason. See you're okay." I coo to him and his crying goes away and now the small baby is just lightly wheezing as he tries to catch his breath again.

"I don't know how you did it, he seems to like you though." Ella says and I raise my eyes to meet her dazzling pair and I smile at her which we returns.

I shrug and look back to little Henry who resembles his mum with his clear, blue eyes and I notice strands of shiny, blonde hair to be peeking from his cap along with light brown hairs.

"Is any family here with you, they just getting tea or something?" I ask nervously and I look back to Ella.

"Uh no, I'm just on my own. His dad uh left a few months ago." she explains to me and I nod.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I state honesty and she nods with a weak smile.

My eyes leave hers to look back to Henry who's looking at his pink hand and I smile at the cute expression on his doll like face. He really is adorable and gosh is he small.

"My mum said you're about the same age as me, how old are you then?" I ask.

"I'm 19." she answers and I nod.

"Mm, I'll be 19 the middle of next month." I add on.

"That's neat, aren't you mates with John Lennon?" she queries and I nod my head.

"Yeah, we're in this band together."

"I think I've heard you lads once or twice at the cavern, I used to spend a lot of time there before the last few months. I always used to sag off school and go to there or the films." she tells me, this girl is beginning to seem alright to me.

"I have to admit I did that too, don't tell me mum though." I joke and who else but her walks in.

"Don't tell me what, James?" she asks and I widen my eyes at Ella as her back is to me as she looks at the clock and writes something on her clipboard.

"Fine, ya figured me out mum. I was telling Ella here what I'm getting you for your birthday." I lie and make it obvious.

"That's what I want to hear." she jokes and we all laugh.

"I thought your name was Paul, not James." Ella states.

"That's what he's called when he's in trouble." mum answers.

"Pretty much, but you can call me Paul. James is me first name and Paul is me middle." I explain it to her and she nods and looks to Henry and I follow her eyes to her son who has fallen asleep in my arms.

"You behave yourself Paul, and Ella if you or Henry need anything just have Paul get it for you. I have to go check on a patient down the hall." mum tells us and we both say 'okay' before she leaves.

"Did you go here for school then?" I ask Ella as I move in the chair a tad but keep a firm hold on sleeping Henry.

"Mmhmm, it's weird we've never met before." she replies and I nod my head, it is.

"What's your last name, love?"

"Thomas, and yours?"

"McCartney." she nods at my response but hunches her shoulders to let them fall.

I look to Henry who's squirming and moving in my arms as he had woken up.

"Sh it's okay, just go back to sleep Henry." I tell him and he calms and closes his blue eyes.

"You're good with babies." Ella says and I look to her with a smile.

"Thanks, I'd like to have kids of my own one day after I get married and all you know." I add on.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be a mum since I could remember, but I didn't think I'd be a single mum at nineteen." she states in a slightly sad tone and I can't help but to feel sorry for her, her boyfriend left her and she seems to not have much family support.

"Do you erm have a flat around here?" I go off topic.

"Yeah I do, about five minutes away. I haven't an idea how I'm going to pay the rent when I have a job one day a week, I can hardly find a sitter for him."

"What day do you need somebody to watch him?" I ask.

"Tuesday, for about five hours, but I'm not returning to the job for three weeks." I nod at her answer and look to Henry and I observe his small hands and his long fingers.

"What about your mum or dad?" I inquire.

"She's who's going to watch him, but they're only going to give me some money until he's a month. They want me to find a better paying job and expect for me to do it all on my own." Ella says and I continue to gaze at Henry.

"I could come over and help, I only live five minutes away. I know we just met and all but still, it'd be nice to you know talk more and we can get to know each other." I offer and her face brightens up a bit at my words as I now look at her.

"I'd like that and since you seem to do so good with him, it'd be a real big help." she responds.

"Deal then, I'll come by whenever I have the time. I can just leave my number and you can ring me." I tell Ella and she nods at my response.

Henry starts to cry again but very loud this time and my mum comes back in with a bottle in her hands.

"Paul can feed him, I have to use the bathroom anyways." Ella declares and my mum hands me his bottle and gives me a few pointers which I nod at and I give the crying baby his warm bottle.

The room is silent as Ella left for the bathroom and I stare at Henry who's sleepy eyes stare up at me as he hungrily eats his bottle as its around 1 in the afternoon and I'm due at the lunch session at the Cavern in an hour.

"We might become fast friends Henry, yeah maybe I'll see you more and your mum in the coming days." I speak to Ella's son before she returns from the bathroom to retreat to her bed.

"What do you do for fun?" Ella asks me and I look up from Henry to see her tying her hair up with a ponytail.

"I like to play guitar and play in the band, which takes up most of my time. I love to read a good book when I get the chance or see a film. How about you, love?"

"I used to go see the local bands at the cavern or wherever they'll were playing around town. A nice film was always a good get away or going to the record store to see what new records they had put in stock. That was my old teenage life though, but now I'm a mum and its all about Henry. I love him though, I'm just kind of apprehensive about having to take care of him." she explains and I nod as Henry is a fifth done with his tall bottle.

"I'll make sure to borrow you my records then or pick you up a nice '45 once in a while." I tell her lightly with a smile and I look to her as she sits up on her side with her head resting on her bent arm.

"No, you don't have to, I'd feel bad." she protests.

"Nah, it's alright love and you're gonna need the new records so this boy here will grow up on good music." I speak with a lightness to my words and we both laugh, she has a beautiful laugh I think. I smile at her and she flashes her pearly smile back at me.

That was only the beginning for Ella and I, our first meeting. We surely had a lot more laughs and memories together over the following years, they weren't always happy memories or ones we'd like to remember but we had a great friendship together. One that I would never forget as her and her son became a big part of my life over the coming years, I'm so glad I went to visit my mum that day as she was at work. If I hadn't, I don't know what I would've done with my life or how it would've all turned out.


	2. Chapter 2

I draw my eyes away from her soft smile back to Henry and I take the bottle from his mouth and prop the small baby up on my shoulder and pat his back so he can burp. My eyes are on Ella as she stares at her lap and picks at the blanket with an empty look on her darling face. I don't know how to put it or how to possibly explain it, but I just feel some connection to her. Yes I know I just met her today, but you know those people who you meet and can so easily strike up a conversation with? That's how it feels with her, she's so nice and not shy a bit, she's a joy to talk to. I look back to Henry whose bright, blue eyes look around the room and he burps for me.

"Good job, Henry." I tell him and I place him back in the crook of my right arm and give him his bottle again which he eagerly eats.

I take a glimpse at the clock on the wall across from me and make a mental note to myself that I need to leave real soon.

"Ya got a lot of family, El?" I ask her as Henry eats his bottle and she raises her eyes to meet mine.

"Yeah I guess you could say I do. I have an older brother and a younger sister. My brother sure wasn't happy when he found out i was pregnant, I haven't talked to him since then." she tells me and I nod.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, so do you have a big family?" she turns it around on me.

"Uh well I guess so even though its just Mike and me, but in all yeah I have a big family with a lot of auntie's and cousins who I see a lot." I answer her and I look back to Henry who's more than half way done with his bottle.

"How long have you known John?" she queries and I bite my lip as I think.

"About four years I reckon and been in the same band as him since then. Me mate George is in the band too, he's a year younger and a wicked guitar player." I tell her and she nods her head with a smile.

"Paul, you aren't bothering Ella are you son?" my mum jokes as she walks in.

"No Mary, he's fine." Ella replies for me and I wink at her.

"How long are you planning to stay?" mum asks.

"Uh I actually should probably leave to get to the Cavern on time for the lunch session." I tell her and I remove the bottle from Henry's mouth and he cries as I stand up and hand him over to his mother and she starts to feed him.

"Oh, well it was really nice meeting you Paul." Ella states and as I stand with my hands in my jean pockets.

"You too El, uh maybe I'll come back tomorrow if i get the time, how does that sound to you?" I question and I see her smile at my words.

"That sounds great, I hope you have fun at your gig." she bids and is smile at her endearing words.

"Ta El, and I'll see you tomorrow then." I state and she nods before I exit her room and make my way for the Cavern.

I smile to myself as I think of the lovely bird whom I just met and her darling son. I admit that I hate to leave her and I feel bad that she'll be all alone, but I have an hour to spare tomorrow afternoon before another gig and plans with John. Before just now with meeting her I wasn't so excited about tomorrow, but now I am as I'll get to see Ella and Henry tomorrow.

I continue my afternoon with the fun gig on the spring day and Ella didn't leave my mind. Having met her was the highlight of my day and I'm looking forward to what tomorrow will bring as I'll see her and her new son again.

That night as I lay in bed I remember her blue eyes and how her smile played across her lips so effortlessly, she's just so utterly gorgeous. If she hadn't been holding Henry or necessarily in the hospital gown you really wouldn't of thought that she had had a baby the prior night. I sigh and turn over in my bed with the piled blankets and I just stare at the window as the lamp down on the curb illuminates my window to an extent. I space out while again thinking of her and then I think back to my current girlfriend. _What am I doing_, I ask myself. I'm perfectly happy with my girlfriend of a year, but yet I'm having these feelings for some bird I met today. I run my hands through my hair and exhale a frustrated sigh. I can't deny these feelings for her though, they're there and I know when I go to see her tomorrow the feelings are just going to become stronger. Either way I really want to see her tomorrow and no matter if I have a girlfriend, it's not like I'm cheating on her.

The next morning after sleeping in, getting ready, and having brekky I head over to the hospital and I find Ella's room and I stop outside her door for a second. I ask myself if I'm doing the right thing by coming back although I have a serious girlfriend. Why not take a risk every once in a while eh? You never know what some things will lead to, maybe this will turn into a friendship. I shrug the thoughts off and knock on the door before entering to see cheery Ella and Henry in her arms.

"Hey El, how're you?" I ask her as I walk into her room and sit down in the chair by her bed again.

"I'm good thanks, how are you Paul?" she replies as she looks at Henry who's crying and he quiets down after taking his pacifier.

"I'm fairly good, how'd the rest of your day go yesterday?" I reply as I tap my knuckle on my knee.

"It went good, Henry was kind of crabby but otherwise things went fine." she answers my question and I nod my head up and down.

Ella and I talk for about an hour more as we discussed; our likes our dislikes, things we have in common and dozens of other topics. I learned that she's a really cool girl and very nice. She also has a lot of the same interests that I do; with music, seeing movies, drawing, playing piano and some other things that I was glad to learn about her.

"When did you learn how to play piano?" I question as I move Henry a bit in my arms as I was just handed him and he's pretty calm and relaxed, which I'm thankful for.

"When I was about 8 I think, I took lessons and my mum taught me a lot. I haven't really played much in the past two years, but I love to play." she responds and I smile at her response, I'm liking this girl more and more.

"Ah that's neat. I never took lessons really, I just learned off me dad and watched him play. So I kinda learned to mimic him you could say." I add on to this topic and she nods her head at my words as she sits up in her bed, facing me.

"Are you erm dating anybody? I'm just curious?" she asks shyly but I know she's just wondering.

"Uh yeah I am, her name's Dorothy Rhone, but everybody calls her Dot around here. We've been dating for about a year now." I answer her question.

"Oh, I think I've heard of her. Well congrats, that's gear." she responds and I smile at her which she returns.

"Thanks, she's really great." I comment and I wonder what Dot would think of me visiting a girl who has a baby, whom I just met, at the hospital. She doesn't know that I've met El or that I'm visiting her today, but I don't see the point in telling her.

I hand Henry back to Ella after holding him for awhile and I grab the paper bag at my feet and I take out the new rock and roll '45 I bought her. I hand it to her and a smile plays on her lips.

"Oh Paul, this is so nice of you." she makes a comment as she looks at the plastic wrapped and newly made single.

"And I'm not taking it back El, I really want you to have it. I thought of you when I saw it, I just had to buy it for you." I tell her with a smile.

"Thanks so much, I really appreciate it Paul." she thanks me and I nod in a silent welcome.

"I hope you like it, you have a player right?" I ask to make sure and she answers with a 'yes'.

"We'll when I get tired of some of my records I won't hesitate to bring 'em over to you." I offer nicely and she again thanks me.

"Well love, I gotta head off. Oh yeah, let me leave my number for you so you can ring me." I state and I find a pad of paper and a pencil to write my home number on it and hand it to her.

"Bye Ellie and bye little Henry, I hope you two have a great day." I bid.

"Thanks Paul, and I hope you have a great day too. Bye." she replies and I give her a smile before I exit her room and make my way out of her room.

_That went well_, _really well_, I think. I got to know about this lovely girl and plus we had a few laughs, she's so laid back and out going, I love that about her. Her son is just a doll and I love to hold him, I love babies and hope to have some of my own one day.

I continued my day by walking over to John's house and spending some time with him there until we went up to Blackpool to finish off our afternoon. I was pleased with my day and how it all worked out. I told John about Ella and how I met her yesterday and basically the whole story really. He agreed that being friends with her and all doesn't or won't pose a problem unless some people start to spread rumors since I may be seen with a girl my age and a baby. People and their imaginative minds could make up a lot, a lot of false rubbish. I didn't tell Dot about her, but when she asked where I'd been the two times i was visiting Ella I just told her I spent some time with a friend. Which wasn't a lie, it was nothing but the truth.

Ella and Henry were a reoccurring thought in my mind during the rest of the day and I laid out some time to spend with her for the following day. I like to talk to her and its been what I call a good time to spend with her and I've enjoyed how I've gotten to know some about her.

I was about to sneak a cookie before dinner that same night, I still live with my parents because of the convenience of money, and my two parents can sometimes still treat me like I'm a kid. Hence why I'm sneaking a cookie.

"Paul, somebody's on the phone for you son!" I hear my fathers voice below from the living room and so I drop the cookie back in the jar and I walk out of the kitchen.

"Who is it?" I ask and my dad who shrugs his shoulders before I pick up the phone with a hello.

"Hey Paul, it's Ella." I hear a melodic voice come across the phone.

"Oh hey El, how are you and Henry?" I reply as I lean against the arm of the couch.

"I'm pretty good and Henry's doing great, sleeping like what seems always. How about you?"

"I'm swell thank you, how are things?" I question her.

"Oh things are fine, I'm actually calling to let you know that I'm being discharged tomorrow morning." she informs me and I stick my hand in my pocket.

"Oh alright, would you erm mind if I came over tomorrow afternoon for an hour or two?" I comment.

"Yeah, I'd really like that. Do you have a pen and paper so I can give you directions? It's a bit tricky to find, or I think so anyways." she replies with a lightness to her voice and I grab a pen and paper to quick write down her address as she explains the directions.

I nod and tell her that I'm positive i'll be able to find it and we end the phone call there after we decide on two o'clock tomorrow afternoon for me to stop over.

**AN: What're you thinking? I hope you didn't find it boring or anything..**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Tell me what you think of the following chapter, yay or nay for the time jumps? I hope you like it!**

Ella gave me pretty good directions that were easy to follow and I didn't have any troubles finding her small, scarlet red house. I walk up to the wooden door and rap my knuckle on the door a few times and I hear a cheery '_come in_' in response. I open the door to enter her inviting house and I notice the mat by the door with shoes so I take mine off. My eyes see a light brown couch to my right against the wall and a black recliner to its right, but not against the wall. A rectangular table is in front of the table and no telly I notice. An oval dinner table with few chairs surrounding it is to my right. A little hallway is off the living room with a door or two visible from my stance at the front door. Lastly the kitchen is straight ahead of me where Ella is seemingly doing some cleaning. I hear Henry start to cry so I walk over to his bassinet by the couch and pick him up.

"Hey there Henry, did you miss me?" I coo to the now calm baby whose curious, blue eyes are set on my and I smile at the blonde baby.

"Hey Ellie, what're you up to?" I ask her as I walk into the kitchen to see her filling a baby bottle with water.

"I'm making a bottle, do you want to feed him?" Ella answers me and i watch as she gets a container of formula from the cupboard to add a few scoops into the bottle.

"Sure, so how has it been taking care of him?" I ask her as she shakes the bottle and then hands it to me.

"Good I guess, but not easy. I didn't get much sleep last night." she answers not in a complaining way, just stating her feedback.

"Mm I'm sorry to hear that." I reply but she says its okay and I follow her into the living room.

I take a seat in her rocking recliner and begin to feed Henry his bottle after I get him comfortable in my arms.

"How have you been, Paul?" she queries while she picks up some papers off the table to set on the dinner table.

"I've been great thanks for asking, how about your darling?" I reply and I notice a few baby blankets strewn over the arm of the couch, a few pacifiers laying on the table, an empty bottle there too, a burp rag also, and Henry's car seat over by the dinner table.

"Fine, so how's the band and everything?" she asks me and I tell her we've been doing great.

Those two hours I spent with her that day consisted of me cuddling with lovely Henry and talking more to Ella, which I've come to love. We listened to a few records and I skimmed through her collection of her own and noticed a few that I dearly wish I had, that lucky girl. Her lovely laugh echoed off the walls of her cozy home that she really has made her own ever since she moved in here, which she told me was about a month ago.

She's already got some pictures framed, and a few lovely paintings, which one or two I found out to be done by her aunt who is an artist. I helped her with the dishes which I didn't mind a bit but she felt bad that i was helping with her chores and she repeatedly apologized for her messy house, which with a newborn is totally understandable. We laughed, joked, spoke even more while I dried and she washed.

Her house is fairly small but she makes it work and I like it. it's Liverpool anyways, most average people don't have big, extravagant houses. I came to fall in love with her bubbly laugh and her unique personality that day.

I can't remember the last time I had laughed so hard as we both were in stitches and almost tears with some of the stories we told each other, all while Henry was napping in his crib.

I memorized her smile that is contagious enough that when you see it, you can't help but to smile yourself.

I've really realized how she's such a sweet girl and I feel bad that she's a single mum. I couldn't imagine raising and taking care of a newborn baby solely on my own. I saw first hand how much work it is to take care of a young, small baby like Henry.

Ella told me he has to be fed every two to three hours and he often falls asleep while eating, which I witnessed. She told me when that happens she has to take off his outfit so he'll wake up and then once she does she has to redress him and then he sometimes drifts off again. Along with that she changes sometimes a dozen or more diapers of his a day. She's only been home since this morning but she thinks she'll be giving him baths often since he spits up on his clothes so much. Because of that she has to change his outfit often and then the laundry piles up. Just this poor girl, I can't imagine what she goes through. Maybe that's why I want and almost feel the need I should spend more time with her. Now maybe I do pity her, but really if you look at her situation who wouldn't? I enjoy spending my time with her so that's why I'm here, and I don't mind to help her with laundry or cleaning. I'd just like to help her if I can you know, considering her family isn't around for her, let alone Henry's father. I wonder where that bloke is, and even more who he is.

Ella went off to Henry's nursery because he was crying and i put the last dish away and drain the sink. I turn around to face the refrigerator and the multitude of pictures, little doctors cards and notes with Ella's scrawling on them. I find the paper where she writes her notes and I find a pencil and draw a face on it and write 'smile!' with a smiley face. I grin and place it on the fridge with help of a magnet.

Ella comes back after getting Henry to sleep again and we have a snack and I tell her she can take a nap. She gives in and I take one myself on her couch. After the three of us wake up I end up leaving and I say goodbye to them both and I tell Ella that I'll see her and Henry soon.

I saw them again three days later and at least twice a week for the next six months as my friendship with Ella grew and we became very close. I got to watch as Henry grew and started to put on the weight and is now a happy, absolutely adorable, blonde little baby who I've really bonded with and fallen in love with.

"Henry, I thought your mummy just fed you before she left, that was an hour ago." I speak to little Henry who is know 6 months old with tufts of blonde hair, those crystal blue eyes and round cheeks.

I pick him up and walk into the kitchen to make a bottle for him and I hold him as he basically holds the bottle himself with a bit of help from me. Ella had to go to a doctors appointment, and she plans to attend a job interview afterwards so I'm watching Henry on my day off. Which was actually my idea and I proposed it to her. I've watched him once or twice for an hour or so over the last few months and its not that tough of a job, it more depends on how he is that day. Henry's become my little buddy ever since I first met him and he's come to like me and identify with me a lot ever since. I hope Ella gets this new job which pays more and the manager would be more flexible with her hours, which would be a big help for her I know it.

I look to Henry who's staring at me with his round eyes and I smile at him and tickle his belly and I see the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

I watched him for the next hour or so until Ella came home and then we went to a movie together after Ella's mum took Henry, which is a rare occurrence but we were glad for it as I finally got some alone time with her.

Months pass after that and now today as it's July of 1962 I stopped over after coming back from a business thing in London for a couple of days and I haven't seen Henry or Ella for longer than usual.

"Ellie, Henry's got a present here for ya!" I call to her as I stand in Henry's nursery with a scrunched nose as the smiley 14 month old lays on the changing table with a poopy diaper that I don't want to change.

"You can change it, you won't keel over and die!" she replies with a playful tone to her voice and I groan.

"But El!" I call back.

"Paul, it's not bad. I changed the last one, come on!" she yells back as she's wiping down Henry's high chair in the living room.

"El it reeks!" I protest and I hear her familiar laugh.

"Don't be a baby!" she calls out to me and I huff and open the container of wipes.

I finally finished changing his diaper and I pick Henry up and he rests his blonde haired head on my shoulder as i walk back out to the living room.

"See it wasn't that bad." Ella says.

"What do you feed this kid?" I ask jokingly and she shakes her head with a grin.

"You said I should feed him the chicken baby food, that's what you get!" she replies and I laugh as I sit down with a cuddly Henry in my arms.

"Hey Henry, do you wanna play with your blocks?" I ask him and his bright blue eyes look up at me and I poke his nose which he laughs at.

Over the past year Ella and I have become very close and I'm at her house often and she's at mine a lot too. Even though its only been a year we've really come to know even more about each other and I help out with Henry when I'm with her, which I love to do because I love kids and its like I'm an uncle to him, in a way. That first year of our friendship was the first of many years knowing each other and that time was crucial to our relationship as over the next few years a lot of things changed for both of us. Not all of the changes we liked or were happy to see the other go through, but we supported the other's decisions and were there for them when they needed somebody to go to.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry that this following part is short, but hey at least its something right? i hope you like it!**

The next year passes for Ella and i as my job being in the band has come to be more important to me and little Henry isn't so little anymore as today which is May 13th 1963, its his 2nd birthday. I'm in attendance at Ella's house with her parents and John. Now Henry is a toddler with legs that sure can take him places and I reckon he knows a lot of words. I think he looks just like Ella with the blonde hair and blue eyes that they both have.

"Come here Henry!" I call to the bubbly two year old and he runs over to me and I pick him up.

"Hi daddy." he mumbles to me as I give him a hug.

"He calls you '_dad__'?" _John asks me and I nod as we sit in the living room alone while everybody finishes eating their lunch while lost in their own conversation, as we wait to eat cake.

"Yeah he has since he could talk. Ella always tells him to call me by me name, but it's never stuck with him." I reply as I bounce him on my knee.

"Ah, do you mind it?" John questions.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me and I guess I kind of like it. It makes sense though since his dad has never been around and I've always been the father figure in his life." I tell John and I get a nod of the head from him.

"Does it bother Ella?" he asks and i shrug.

"She doesn't particularly like it, but i think she's just gotten used to it. It's not a big deal or anything to us." I answer and we go out to the backyard and watch Henry as he plays with some toys he has out here.

"Isnt Ella's boyfriend supposed to be coming over soon?" John asks as we sit in fold up chairs and my eyes are set on Henry.

"Yeah." I reply with a groan.

"You still don't like this Taylor bloke, huh?" John questions and i shake my head at his question as we talk about Ella's boyfriend of something like a month.

"How's he with Henry?" John seems to wonder aloud.

"Not the best. Ella's told me that he refuses to change his diaper or help feed him. She wants me to meet the bloke today." I respond and John snickers.

"You've never met him and you already decided that you don't like him?" he questions and i nod.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" he queries in a serious tone.

"Yeah, i don't think i ever won't have feelings for her John." I reply and we look towards the house behind us as we hear a car pull up.

"Paul, John, come meet Taylor!" I soon hear Ella's sing-song voice say.

"Daddy wait!" Henry protests as we stand up and turn to face the back door. He drops the toy he was playing with and runs up to me and i relent by picking him up, even though he's two and can walk.

John and i enter back into the house to find a tall, somewhat muscular brunette man who has an arm around Ella.

"Hey Henry, do you remember Taylor?" Ella speaks to her son whom i still hold. His head rests on my shoulder and i try to put him down but he sticks to me and so i stop trying and still hold him.

"Oh Taylor, this is my close friend Paul and his mate John." Ella introduces and i simply nod at him, he returns the gesture.

"Do you wanna come see me, Henry?" Taylor asks Henry but he stays attached to me and when i looked down at him his shy, blue eyes look up at mine.

Henry doesn't leave my arms until we went into the living room from the kitchen and i let him down because he wanted to go play with his toys.

"I'm gonna go have a ciggie." I tell John and he nods his head before i go out the front door to have a smoke on the front step.

Taylor joins me and we again nod at each other as he lights his cigarette. I take a puff from mine as i stare at the traffic on the road 20 feet from where i stand, and the cars passing me as im stationary.

"How long have you known Ella then?" Taylor asks in his husky voice.

"Since Henry was born." I reply and he responds with '_mm_' and silence follows after his mumble of an answer.

"Ya got a girlfriend?"

"No, why?" i respond to his personal question.

"I just don't want you hitting on Ella, considering i hear you're around a lot." he replies and i secretly roll my eyes at his words.

"And what if i do?" I threaten something i don't plan to do, but he doesn't know that.

"I'd sic my mates on ya." he replies and i almost laugh at his tough guy demeanor that im not convinced by.

"You better treat Ella right you know, or i can assure you that things aren't going to turn out well for you. Her and Henry deserve the best and i'm not going to watch her get hurt." I tell him and i take one last drag off my ciggie before stomping it out with the heel of my shoe.

"Daddy, we're gonn' have cake!" Henry exclaims as he came up to the screen door which is open.

"Oh really? What kind of cake Henry?" I ask him in a cheery tone.

"Chocolate." he responds with a grin and i open the door to follow him and everybody else into the kitchen.

Henry sure did love his birthday cake as he got some of the chocolate frosting on his cheeks. Ella cleaned up the adorable boy afterwards. Ella made the great tasting cake from just a box, she's quite the cook and she's a wonderful mum to Henry.

"Alright well John and i are gonna go." I announce as we stand up from our previous position on the couch.

"No daddy, don't leave!" Henry objects as he sprints towards me to hug my legs.

"But i have to bud, Uncle John and i have a show to play. I'll be back on Saturday." I tell the 2 year old as today is Wednesday, no recording or business for us today, thankfully.

"Come 'ere." I say to him and i pry him off my legs to hold him and we hug tight.

"Don't leave, i don't like Taylor." he mumbles into my ear with his cute voice and funny pronunciations, loud enough for only me to hear.

I sigh and rub his small back and i decide to not leave right this moment so i walk into his room that has green walls, drawings pinned up on the walls and toys in his few bins.

"Now why don't you like Taylor?" i ask him as i sit on a chair in his bedroom as he sleeps in his crib and he sits on my knees.

"He won't play with me." he tells me and i push a piece of his blonde hair from his blue eyes, and i pick up him to stand again.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. Are you gonna be a good boy like you always are for your mum?" I speak to him as i leave his room for the living room again, he nods into my neck.

"Good. I'll see you soon, buddy. Happy Birthday Henry." I bid to him and i kiss his soft forehead before i give him one last squeeze and put him down.

"How about you go play with that new toy car i got you for your birthday and you could draw your mummy a nice picture with the crayons and colored paper John got for ya, kay?" i ask him and he nods before i ruffle his hair and leave with John.

Gosh i miss that boy some days.

**AN: Are you liking it?**


	5. Chapter 5

Ella and Taylor didn't last long and I admit I'm glad for it. They fought often and he just didn't treat her to the highest that she deserves, so for that I'm happy they broke up. You know I wonder if and when Ella will find that ideal guy for her, the one she'll one day marry. With my failed relationships and iffy girlfriends, I also think about when I'll find that girl, thee girl who I'll love for the rest of my life and have babies with, hmph.

Ella has stayed off the dating scene the next few months but I wasn't the same, I found a girlfriend and its been going well. Yet my feelings for Ella have never left my mind or my heart really. She still has no knowing of these feelings and I intend for it to stay it that way, and I don't see myself telling her about them anytime soon.

Today is August and its nearing the end of summer, and I just pulled up to Ella's same old scarlet house. I walk up and don't hesitate to knock and I enter to find Ella trying to catch a naked Henry who is running around the living room. I can't help but to grin as I stand there in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaims as his eyes notice me and he ignores Ella's attempts to catch him by running up to me.

"Hey bud, where's your nappy?" I ask him as I allude to his diaper and his smile illuminates his precious face.

"Come 'ere." I state before I gather him into my arms.

"I got it, El." I tell her and she nods with a sigh before picking some toys up from the floor.

I find the diapers and wipes where they always are in the living room here hidden in a secret place.

"Daddy, when're we gonn' go to the zoo?" Henry asks me.

"As soon as you'll let me get you dressed and a diaper on. If you want to leave soon then come here so I can put a nappy on you." I reply and he obeys and I lay him down on the floor and put a new diaper on.

I find an outfit for him that Ella laid on the sitting table in front of the couch as she's doing laundry.

"Daddy, can we see the lion first?" this curious boy questions and I finish dressing him after snapping the button on his beige shorts.

"Sure bud, now go give your mum a big hug and tell her goodbye. Don't forget to give her a kiss, Henry." I tell him and the blonde boy nods his head before walking off to find his mum.

I help Ella by gathering Henry's toys strewn across the the floor and finding the bin to place the toy cars that he enjoys to play with in. I pick up his blue blankie and toss it in his crib before shutting the door to his room.

"Paul, here's some money for the pass and food for him." Ella tells me as she enters the living room with Henry on her tail.

"No El, it's fine. I'll be able to pay for us both and plus you need the money." I state and she tries to have me accept the money again but I finally convince her.

"What about-?" Ella again asks.

"I got it covered Ellie, don't worry." I reassure her and she nods her blonde head.

"We'll be back in a few hours, love." I tell El after I get Henry's shoes tied and my own back on.

"Okay, have fun boys."

"Bye mummy." Henry replies and he blows her a kiss.

"I should be back before you two." she states and I nod, she's taking on an extra job for just today that will help with money for her and Henry.

After leaving the small house I get Henry buckled into his car seat and I start the car to head off to the zoo in Blackpool.

"You want to see the lion first huh, Henry?" I ask him and I look in the mirror to see the toddler kicking his legs as we're at a stoplight.

"Yeah! Can we get popcorn?" he questions with his usual enthusiasm.

"Yeah sure bud." I reply and he smiles at my answer.

"What about cotton candy?" I ask and he replies with another '_yes_', I'm going to spoil this boy like mad today as I got paid this morning.

I don't see Henry exactly as much as I'd like to in the past year as the band has gotten more popular and our number of shows have went up, and our venues have gotten better. We're recording and we have a manager. All of that hinders the amount of free time I get and so the time I spend with Ella and Henry isn't as much as I'd like it to be. So today as its my day off and I have some good money in my pocket and Ella needed somebody to watch Henry I decided to have a little outing with Henry, just him and I.

Brian, the bands manager, isn't exactly supportive of the idea of me being seen with Henry or Ella as it could affect the bands image. We've grown a larger fan base over the past two years and they're a big part of the whole band thing. We're signing autographs on occasion or bumping into fans while we're out, I just hope people won't be too nosy today just because I know Henry can be real shy around new people. He doesn't need that, neither do I.

After making a few lights and then not seeing many more I look back to Henry and I smile at the sight. The adorable boy is asleep with his blonde head cocked to the side. I smile to myself and look back to the road and I tap my fingers on the wheel. I start to whistle as I stare ahead at the seemingly never ending road and I let out a sigh. I hope this 1 hour long car ride goes by fast, lucky Henry is probably going to sleep through it.

I get through the boredom of driving for an hour, it surely isn't bad as the lengthy trip to London, that is so much worse than to Blackpool. I find a parking spot towards the entrance luckily and I get out of my side and stretch as I stand. I open Henry's door and I really don't want to wake up the precious baby who sleeps soundly and looks adorable as he does so. I comb his shiny, blonde hair off his forehead and carefully undo the buckles of his car seat.

"Henry buddy, you need to wake up. We're at the zoo." I tell him and I shake his shoulder, as much as I hate to wake this darling boy up.

His heavy eyelids flutter open and he blinks hard before focusing his sleepy eyes on me. I proceed and finish with removing him from the car seat and I gather the sleepy boy into my arms and he immediately cuddles up to me. I shut the door and lock the car as his head rests on my shoulder and I start to walk. I hoist him up farther on my chest as both arms hold him while I continue to make my way to the gate as other zoo goers surround me.

"Hi, two day passes please." I say as I now stand at the window and I slip money into the slot.

"Your son is a doll." the brunette, teenage looking female employee says and I smile.

"Ta." I reply and i take the two slips of paper and stuff them in my pocket simply.

I didn't see the point to correct her, he doesn't look a thing like me I reckon but I kind of am his dad if you we're to think about it.

I leave the stand and continue to walk as I hold sleepy Henry. I find the cats area and I come across the male lion with his impressive mane as he lays on the ground grazing at the grass while his apparent mate lays next to him.

"Hey Henry look, it's a lion." I state and I shake his shoulder and he lifts his blonde head to turn it.

"Lion!" he exclaims and I smile at his sudden excitement, he's awake alright.

I move my hands that hold Henry and I switch him to rest on my hip as his head again rests on my shoulder while we examine the few lions.

"Is that one a boy?" he simply questions after pointing to the male lion.

"Mmhmm, ya see how he has that hair all around his face? It's called a lions mane and that's how you tell he's a boy. A female is right next to him, she doesn't have a mane but is more plain unlike him." I explain and he slowly nods his head while his eyes are glued on the lion that is on the other side of the thick glass.

"What animal do you wanna see next, pal?" I ask after we spend a few more minutes standing in front of the exhibit for lions.

"Polar bear." he answers in his soft voice and I nod.

"You know that's your mummy's favorite animal." I inform him as he still has his head on me shoulder.

"Are polar bears nice?" the boy inquiries as I walk with him in my arms while on our way to the bear area and I find the ivory polar bears.

"I guess." I reply not knowing how to respond to the tough question.

"Mummy says they're nice." he simply says and I kiss his soft hair before stopping to stand.

"Woah, he's big!" Henry states and I nod as we both look at the large bear who swims right in front of us, in the blue looking water.

"Daddy, can we get pop corn?!" the toddler asks as he now walks beside me while holding my hand after we finished seeing the bears.

"Sure, how about we share a small bag?" I reply and he nods his little head.

We approach the stand that sells the salty food and I keep a firm grasp on Henry's dainty hand as I grab my wallet. I have to let go of his hand to pay so he just holds onto the pocket of my pair of jeans. I look down to him after again taking his hand and I ruffle his wispy hair and his sweet giggle departs from his lips.

"Are you having fun so far?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" he responds with smiling lips and I grin at him, this sweet boy.

"Thank you." I say after being handed the paper bag of popcorn and a cup of water with a straw.

"Come here, Henry." I tell him as I walk over to find a seat on a bench and I pull him on my lap.

I keep an arm around him as we munch on the salty popcorn and sip at the refreshing water on this summer day that is warm. I look around at trailing people as they walk this way and that to get to places, how some smile or laugh, and how other little kids like Henry are ecstatic at the sight of real life animals. I look to Henry who holds a few pieces of the yellow and white puffy pieces of popped corn, all that his miniature hand can hold. I watch as he picks up a piece and stares at it with a funny expression, he's such a curious boy.

"How's the popcorn, honey?" I ask him after eating some more myself and he takes a sip from the water cup I hold.

"Its yummy." he simply says.

"Good, I'm glad ya like it bud." I respond and I tickle his side which he chuckles at and I plant a smooch on his round cheek.

I've been looking forward to bringing him to the zoo all week, and I'm enjoying every moment of it.

**AN: Any thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

We finish our shares of the salty snack and we walk together while I still hold the water and popcorn.

"What next, lad?" I ask the happy two year old as I hold his hand.

"Hmm, the fishies!" Henry replies and I nod as I look at a sign with names of the exhibits and their directions.

We walk until we find the small aquarium and I toss the food that was close to being gone.

"Look at that one Henry, look at all the bright colors it has." I state as I hold him and I point at a particular fish and he smiles.

"It's pretty." he adds and I grin.

"It sure is, and look at that big one there!" I change our view to another big, blue fish in the corner of the tank.

"Wow!" he exclaims with sheer amazement on his face and I can't help to laugh at his expression.

"Do you wanna to see the turtles over there in that tank, bud?" I and and he nods his head quickly.

"Alright." I respond and we leave our stance in front of the fish tank to travel over to the tank holding a few small turtles.

"Do you see the one sitting on a log there?" I ask him and I point to the green turtle and Henry nods with a smile.

"He's cute." Henry comments and I smile and look at the darling boy who i hold.

"Yeah, but he's not as cute as you." I add and I playfully tickle his tummy which gets him laughing and squirming.

We finish looking at all they had in the aquarium and I'm so far thinking that we're both really enjoying this, I know for a fact that Henry is.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." Henry tells me about an hour later as we went on to see reptiles, birds and some marine animals.

"I'm hungry too, what do you wanna eat?" I reply with a question for him as I make way with him by my side towards the food stands.

"Can we get corn on a cob?" he replies and I spot the stand that he's seen.

"Sure, pal." I reply and we join the line for corn on the cob and we get up to the front soon to pay and receive our food.

"Henry you're getting it all over yourself." I state with a content grin as we sit at a picnic table and its interesting to watch him eat corn on the cob.

"Here." I say and I wipe his buttery mouth with a napkin and he goes back to eating as do I.

"Am I gonn' see you tomorrow?" Henry questions as he's half way done with his food and I'm a bit ahead.

"Uh I have to be at work lad, aren't you going to your grams?" I reply and he frowns.

"But I don't wanna go." he complains with a sad look and I take a sip from my milk carton.

"I thought you liked going to your grandmas. Don't you always get to bake cookies and play with your cousins there?" I state and he stares at his corn with a troubled look.

"I want you, Daddy." he tells me as he turns to face me with sad eyes.

"I'll see you in a couple of days Henry, I'm sure you'll have fun at your grams and our day together isn't over yet." I reply and the discussion on that subject ends there.

"How's the corn?" I question after I finish mine and I push my empty plate to the side and chug the rest of my milk.

"It's good!" he answers and I nod my head with a smile.

I lift my eyes to see all the dozens of people around here who are seeing the animals, enjoying the food or basking in the England sun. I run my hand through my hair and push the sleeves of my long shirt up to rest high on my forearms.

"We have the monkeys to see last pal, and then we're gonna go home." I tell Henry after I looked to my watch to notice it being half past 3, we've been gone for two hours.

"I don't wanna leave." he complains and I sigh.

"But we have to lad, cause the zoo is gonna close soon and there won't be any more animals to see." I tell him and he nods with a stubborn look and finishes his food.

I throw away our plates of finished food along with the empty milk cartons and I find the bathroom and I take Henry with me. I use the loo quick and wash both of our hands in the small bathroom and then I have to go back to the car to get the diaper bag Ella lent me. I find another bathroom closer to the entrance and I change Henry's wet diaper.

"Alright bud, do you wanna go see the monkeys now?" I suggest to Henry after I finished washing my hands for a second time and I made sure to wash his previously messy face.

"Yeah! Can we see a gorilla?" he says with his darling voice and his off pronunciations.

"We'll see." I tell him and I take his hand before setting off to the find the area with the monkeys.

We come upon it to see people dispersed around the outdoor exhibit and I hoist Henry into my arms so he'll be able to see the wild animals.

"I don't see 'em." he tells me and I move around a person to get closer for us both to see.

"Ya see that tree there? There's a brown one sitting on that big branch, now do you see it?" I reply and I see a big smile spread onto his face as he notices it.

"Yeah!" he responds and I look back to the grassy area to notice a few more different looking monkeys who have long tails and variations of a brown coat.

"There's the gorilla, Henry!" I state as the large monkey slowly walks towards us but turns and he diverts from coming any closer to us.

"He's big!" Henry declares and I nod my head as we watch the large male sit on the green grass.

We walk along the area for the monkeys and Henry and I talk as we admire the monkeys that are jumping all around and eating.

"Well Henry the zoo is about to close bud and your mummy should be home soon, so we should get going pal." I tell him and he whines and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Can you play with me at home?" he asks as we exit the pack of people who are admiring the monkey exhibit and I start towards the entrance.

"I dunno bud, I have a show to play." I reply and he groans into my chest.

Once we get to the car I get him into his car seat and get him buckled in, that went well or at least it so far has.

Henry had been silent for about the first twenty minutes of the drive and he hadn't fallen asleep I know so I look in the mirror.

"Did you have a fun time at the zoo, lad?" I ask him and he ignores me.

"Henry?" I ask but again no answer.

I sigh and look back to the road ahead. He fell asleep about ten minutes later and slept the rest of the ride and I carried him into the house after we got there.

"Hey, how was it?" Ella asks as I enter her house with her sleeping son in my arms.

"It went great, we both really enjoyed it." I tell her and she nods with a smile before I walk into Henry's room.

I lay him down in his crib and he starts to cry as he woke up, I think it's because he's tired from spending those few hours at the zoo and from missing his nap.

"Hey it's okay." I tell him as I brush his soft hair off his forehead and he continues to cry.

"Henry-." I start.

"Don't leave!" he complains whilst crying.

"But I have to pal, I got a show in an hour." I tell him but that doesn't console him as I stand over his crib.

"You always say that, daddy!" he whines and I exhale a both frustrated and sad sigh.

"I know honey, but daddy doesn't have a choice. I'll be back in a couple of days, promise." I tell him and I gather him back into my arms and go to sit in the rocking hair with him in my arms.

"Shh, don't cry." I coo to him as he now sniffles while I attempt to have him fall asleep.

After about ten minutes of rocking and being late for the rehearsal for the show I finally get tired Henry to fall asleep. I stand up from the chair and carefully set him in his crib. I set my eyes on the now calm baby and I hate to leave him but I have a job, one that sometimes isn't so enjoyable and takes away from time I spend with family. Ella and Henry are basically my family, considering how often I see them and how close I've gotten to them two. I almost do feel like Henry's dad and him calling me '_dad_' supports that thought of mine even more, I don't mind it and frankly I like it, I love him and his mum.

I kiss his soft forehead and place his teddy bear by his side before leaving his room.

"Is everything alright?" Ella asks after I shut his door.

"Yeah, he was just crying 'cause he didn't want me to leave. I think it was more because he was really tired." I answer.

"Oh, well good luck with your show." she states and I give her a small smile as I get my shoes on.

"Thanks love, I'll see you two soon." I bid and she nods before I leave to get in my car.

It gets hard to say goodbye to them and me being in London so much of the time has become very hard. I wish Ella and Henry would just move down to London so I can see them more often.

While driving to the venue over on the other side of town this reoccurring and almost scary thought comes back to me._ What if Ella and Henry move one day_, I think about this possibly that has crossed my mind so many times. It easily could happen. Ella could find a better job, or what if she meets a new guy and they hit it off so well that she moves in with him? That scares me a lot I admit, because if that were to happen then I wouldn't see Henry as much and Ella, oh my dear Ella, I wouldn't see her either. I sigh and scratch my chin and attempt to brush the thought away. I'm going to try and not think about that unless it actually happens, I can only hope that it won't.

For the rest of the summer month I don't see Ella and Henry much due to tv appearances, playing a show just about every day or maybe two and we also played our last at the cavern. How bittersweet that was. We're really getting popular now. We conquered Liverpool long ago and now we're almost positive we've taken London.

I fear what this new found fame will do to my relationship with Henry and with darling Ella.

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, I hope you're enjoying this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm not feeling too confident with this part, so will you leave me a review with your thoughts on it?**

It's now December and the past few months have just flown by with the band playing show after show and doing this tv appearance or that tv appearance, it's become a lot. I finally have gotten a few days off and I've decided to spend them with Ella and Henry. My parents invited us all over to their house for the holiday and so Ella and Henry are joining me at my parents house for dinner and presents and then tomorrow we're spending the 25th at Ella's.

I arrive at my parents house from making the over four hour drive and I step out of the car to find new snow on the ground. I stretch and pull my coat around me tighter as I walk towards the door and I don't hesitate to knock. I immediately smell my mums wonderful home cooking as I walk in. I notice Ella in the kitchen with my mum, my dad at the piano like always, me brother Mike sitting in a chair with the paper and Henry playing with a toy in front of the tree. Henry turns around after i shut the door and I witness the bright smile of his that I've missed dearly over the past two and a half weeks.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaims and I remove my shoes fast before he sprints over to me and I gather him into my arms in a hug.

"I missed you." Henry mumbles into my ear as I hug him tight.

"I missed you too buddy, how've you been?" I reply and he pulls away to look at me with his happy eyes.

"Good." he replies and I nod before kissing his cheek.

I let him down and he goes to tell Ella that I've arrived and she walks in with a smile and she gives me a big hug.

"Hey love, how are you?" I greet as I squeeze her a bit before she pulls away.

"I've been great, how about you Mr. hot shot?" she replies and I look to her and her warm smile, I've missed her.

"I've been fine." I reply and I ignore the teasing at me being famous before she returns to the kitchen.

"Hey son, where's that girlfriend of yours?" my dad asks as I join him at the piano and I follow his playing.

"She should be here in half an hour I suppose. She had a play to do in London, and she left an hour after me." I reply to my dads question about Jane and he nods.

Over the next half hour I play some more piano with my dad, Ella helped my mum with the making of the Christmas meal and I of course played with Henry.

I hear a knock on the door and I get up from the floor where I was playing cars with Henry. I open the door to find my girlfriend and we share a kiss before she enters.

"Ah so this is the Jane I've heard so much about." my happy mum greets Jane after I took her jacket and she placed her suitcase by the door, she'll be staying the night here and leaving in the morning to make dinner at her parents.

"Mum, dad, this is Jane and love this is me dad Jim and mum Mary." I introduce her.

"It's nice to meet you both." Jane replies and then Henry comes bounding up to me.

"You must be Henry, right?" Jane asks nicely and shy Henry hugs my legs and looks up at her with large eyes.

"Yeah this is my bud Henry, he's just shy around new people. Henry are you gonna say hi to Jane?" I say and I lift my eyes to see Ella in the kitchen doorway looking at the scene and she doesn't look so pleased, I wonder why.

"Hi Henry, I'm Jane a friend of Paul's." Jane greets him after she bends down to meet his eye level and he hides his face in my legs before I pick him up.

"Oh hey El, remember how I told you about Jane?" I ask Ella as she walks in and Henry hides his face in my neck.

"Yeah I do, hi I'm Ella." El introduces and she shakes Janes hand.

"Hi I'm Jane, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." Ella replies with what I notice to be a forced smile.

The rest of the night passes as I play with Henry more, then we went on to have dinner, open a few gifts. Henry got some nice toys from my parents, I got some clothes from my parents and records, I got my mum some nice dishes that she wanted, I got my dad tickets to a football match in the summer, I got Mike a new camera. Jane received a few dresses from both my parents and I, we weren't sure what else to get her though but we tried. My parents got Ella some nice cooking equipment.

Ella and Henry were getting their coats and shoes on to leave as the rest of us are sat in the living room talking and I have an arm around Jane.

"Daddy, I wanna stay!" Henry complains.

"I'll see you tomorrow bud, promise." I tell him and I get up and get his boots on and give him a kiss.

"Promise?" Henry asks me and I nod after pulling his hood up over his head that has a hat on it.

"Mmhmm." I reply before kissing his cheek and bringing him out to Ella's car that she is warming up.

"I'll see you and your mum in the morning bud, I promise." I tell the two year old after i settle him into his car seat.

"For Christmas?" he asks and I nod my head with a smile.

"Yup, we're all gonna spend the whole day together, how does that sound?" I question and his darling face lights up at my words.

"Yay!" he replies with a joyous look.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Remember to put a plate of cookies and a glass of milk out for St. Nick and you better get some sleep. Santa knows if you're sleeping or not and you don't wanna get coal in your stocking." I tell him.

"Why did I get presents tonight too, Daddy?" the curious boy asks me.

"Um because Santa made some early deliveries just for all of us, it takes him a long time to deliver toys all around the world Henry." I reply and he gets a look of 'ah, that's how' on his face.

"Have a good night buddy, I love you." I bid before I kiss his forehead.

"I wuv you too." he responds with his funny pronunciations and I close the door.

"See you tomorrow, Ellie." I say goodbye to Ella as she's about to get in the car.

"Goodnight Paul." she replies and I head inside the warm house.

The rest of the night goes well and I don't have much to say about it really, Jane's stay was short lived really but she got on well with my parents and they seemed to like her. We spent the rest of the night playing a few games, picking up wrapping paper and eating some more dessert. Jane stayed over and left the next morning for London.

I wake up the next morning and see the clock on my wall of my old bedroom read 9 am. I groan and turn over, I'm getting fed up of waking up this early to be honest.

I sleep for another hour before showering, having breakfast and driving over to Ella's house. I arrive at her small house and leave my car to encounter the windy day as it's also snowing, it's a white Christmas. I walk in the house and immediately smell divine food and I spot some Christmas cookies.

"Daddy!" Henry exclaims at the sight of me before I pick him up for a hug.

"Hey lad, merry christmas." I tell him and he returns it.

"Santa came last night!" Henry informs me and I look to the festive tree that sits in front of the sitting table, that reminds me to grab Henry and Ella's presents from the car.

"Ah he did, that's great! Did you remember to leave Santa cookies?" I ask and he nods before I smile.

I told Henry I had to grab something from the car so I find the bag of presents in the trunk and discreetly walk in and place them under the tree.

"What are you doin'?" Henry asks as he finds me placing the last one under the tree, I'm busted.

"Uh Santa asked me to bring you and your mummy these last few presents, he was running late last night so he needed me help." I come up with a fake story.

"Oh." Henry replies and he makes an '_O_' with his lips, how cute.

_Phew that was close_, I think. I stand up and walk into the kitchen to find Ella in here cooking.

"Hey love." I greet her and I squeeze her shoulder on my way to find two plates, two glasses, silverware for us two and all else for Henry.

"Hey, how was the rest of your night?" she replies as she scoops the mashed potatoes from the pot to a bowl.

"It went fairly good, how about yours?" I reply as I continue to find all that I need in the cabinets.

"Fine." she replies simply and I nod to myself before going back into the living room and setting the table.

I set a place for Ella next to me and Henry next to Ella, with me at the head of the table and Ella on my left with Henry. I pour white milk into Henry's sippy cup before placing it next to his Yogi Bear plate, his favorite cartoon that he only gets to watch at his grandparents as Ella doesn't own a television. I whistle as I set the table and I hear the oven door close before footsteps are also heard while the radio plays Christmas tunes in the background, it sure is feeling like Christmas.

"Henry, it's almost time to eat so go put your toys away." Ella tells her son after she sets down the ham in the middle of the table and I help by grabbing the potatoes.

After we got the basket of rolls, casserole and delicious looking ham gravy I cut the ham and piled the slices on a separate plate. Ella started to make Henry a small plate and then we both made our own soon afterwards.

"Okay Henry, are you going to say Grace for us?" El asks Henry as we're now seated, Ella isn't particularly religious but attends church on occasion and I don't see a problem with it because its her belief and I don't have room to judge.

"Thank you for food, amen." Henry quickly says and his mum and I both laugh before he grabs his miniature forks and digs in.

Us adults follow and I smile to myself at the divine food.

"Ellie I swear you make the best mashed potatoes and ham gravy, mm mm mm." I compliment and the lovely girl smiles.

"You better not let your mum know that." she adds and I tear a bit of the buttered roll off to dip in the mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Don't you dare tell her." I joke and we both chuckle.

I take a drink of my milk and look to Henry who's obviously loving his meal as he's got a goop of mashed potatoes on his bib. I smile to myself and look to Ella who looks lovely in a long sleeved brown dress that covers her knees.

With the radio playing Christmas songs, the snow coming down outside, us enjoying our food, Ella's holiday decor up and the tree, it feels so homy here. It really feels like we're a family, and I love it.


	8. Chapter 8

We all finish our wonderful plates of food and we all really enjoyed the food Ella made, especially Henry as I cleaned up his dirty face and hands afterwards.

"Mummy, gifts?" Henry asks Ella after we had brought the dirty dishes into the kitchen to place in the sink and we got the remaining food into the fridge.

"In a little bit." Ella replies as we all stand in the kitchen and I'm eyeing the Christmas cookies that Ella made and the appetizing apple pie that sits on the counter, Ella makes the best apple pie too.

Henry sighs and runs into the living room to play with some toys and I walk over to the plate of cookies to sneak one quick.

"Paul!" Ella complains when she turns around from rinsing dishes to find me holding a half eaten sugar cookie with red frosting.

"What?" I reply with an innocent look.

"Ah come on Ellie, you know me and sweets. There's no keeping me away from them." I state and she shakes her head with a laugh before returning to the dishes.

"Daddy, play cowboys?" I hear Henry call out and i pop the rest of the delightful cookie into my mouth before walking into the festive living room.

"Sure bud, where's me hat?" I ask him as I find him with his adorable cowboy hat on and he runs over to the bin in the corner where his toys are.

"Here!" Henry exclaims as he runs back up to me to hand me an adult hat but he doesn't have guns, Ella doesn't want him having those even if they're fake and plastic.

"Hey Henry, where's that horsie I got for ya?" I ask and he gets a look of '_aha_' and finds his horse.

The horse is only a wooden stick with basically a stuffed animal horse head on it, but he loves it and its one of his favorite toys.

Henry makes an attempt at a horse noise and I grin at the sound and I chase him around the living room.

"Boys, no running in the house!" Ella tells us and I stop chasing him and by now he had dropped the horse and I pick him and throw him over my shoulder.

Both of our hats had come off and I lay him on the couch and start to tickle him as his young laugh escapes his lips.

"Daddy!" Henry pipes out in between laughs and gasps for air and I stop the tickling and plant a big kiss on his forehead.

He gets up and regains his breath before I look to his small boots, snow pants and jacket that hang up on hooks by the door and the boots sit by the door, I have an idea.

"Hey El, can the boy and I here go outside?" I call out as Ella still is in the kitchen, doing probably dishes or some type of cleaning.

"Sure, but you have to get him dressed and all!" she answers back and Henry squeals at her answer.

"But, you have no pants." Henry states with a sad frown as I walk back over to the couch from grabbing his snow pants, boots and all of that sort.

"Don't worry bud, I'll be fine."

He takes my answer and I have him stand up and step into his blue pants and I help him pull the suspenders over his shoulders and buckle them. He already wears a long sleeved shirt and considering the cold winters here I travel to his bedroom to find a sweater so I come back and have him put it on.

"Paul, are you putting his long johns on?" Ella questions as she still is in the kitchen.

"Um no." I reply as I had just noticed the white outfit in his bedroom when I was in there.

"Alright, well just make sure he'll be warm enough." Ella tells me and I grab his coat.

He continues to cooperate well and puts one arm in for each sleeve then I zip it up and grin at how he looks like a big blue marshmallow with his matching pants and coat, how cute.

"Next is your boots." I tell him and I pick him up to sit on the couch then I place his boots on and tie the little shoes.

I finish by placing his green hat on and getting his matching gloves on.

"You can go play in the backyard, I'll be a minute." I tell Henry and he nods his head before trudging off to the back door and I laugh at how bundled up he is.

I find a pair of black gloves and a red hat to wear after I had put on a sweater and buttoned my beat up coat that I wear especially for times like these. I grab the boots I brought from out of the trunk and lace those things up before finding Henry playing in the snow out back.

"Hey lad, how's the snow?" I ask and I walk up to face him and his pink lips rise into a smile.

I pull his coat down a bit more and fix his hat that had somehow gone askew and then I picked up some snow to see how it is.

"How does making a snow man sound to you, pal?" I suggest to him and he gives me a little nod before he runs over to help me roll the three snowballs.

After that long task of making the parts of the snowman and getting them to be different sizes, which I ended up doing most of the work, we got them piled up together and I smoothed them out a bit more.

"Hey Henry, go knock on the door and ask your mum to bring us supplies for the snowman." I tell the cherry nosed two year old and he walks off to talk to Ella.

While he does that I walk around the vast yard and end up with findings of two twigs that I broke to be the same size. I stick them in the sides of the snowman to be his arms and I think that maybe he'll need a hat.

"El, we need a hat too!" I call out as she stands at the open door and I see a nod from her head before she closes the door and shortly comes back with a paper bag of the supplies.

"Daddy, i gotted 'em!" Henry informa as he now walks towards me with the bag held up high and I smile at him.

"Great job!"

I take the bag from him after he arrives and I open it to find a yellow hat, a big orange carrot, a handful of black buttons and a blue scarf. Perfect.

"Here, let Daddy hold you up so you can help with the snowman." I tell Henry and I pick him up and I hand him the carrot to stick in the middle of the top layer.

"Good job, now can you wrap the scarf around his neck?" I ask him and of course I help him with it.

"Yay!" Henry squeals happily after we accomplished that part and a smile spreads across my face.

I let him down and he watches as I place two buttons for eyes on the snowman and a few more for a happy smile. Lastly I place the hat on his head and I look to smiling Henry.

"What'd ya think?"

"Snowman!" he declares and I grin at the young boy and poke his pink nose which makes him laugh.

"Brrr." Henry informs me 10 minutes later as we're now playing in the snow and I notice his pink cheeks.

"Do you wanna go inside and have apple cider or hot chocolate?" I ask him and he nods his little head at my question.

I hoist the little bundled boy into my arms before walking around the house and entering the front. I take off all that he's bundled up in after I had quickly removed my garments. I noticed him to need a new diaper so I removed his now sweaty clothes and changed it and just put a onesie on him after.

"I'm gonna go make us something to drink, do you want cider?" I ask him after I had laid him on the couch with a comfy pillow under his head, his teddy in his arms and his blue blankey over him.

"Yeah." he replies and I kiss his soft forehead before walking into the empty kitchen as Ella is doing laundry or something or other.

I whistle as I find the container of hot coco mix and I grab my usual coffee mug of Ella's. I first boil some water and add it to the mug of mine with the powdered mix then I found the apple juice in the fridge and warmed it up on the stove with a cinnamon stick and a pinch of brown sugar in it. It's a recipe that Ella uses and sometimes gives Henry for a special treat or when he can't fall asleep, he loves just warmed up apple juice. It never fails to help him fall asleep.

After having it cool off enough for him to drink, I pour into his sippy cup and twist the cap on tight. I walk back into the living room and hand Henry his cup and he sits up to drink some of it. I look to him and notice his drooping eyes so I take his drink from him and set it on the coffee table.

"Come cuddle with Daddy." I tell him after I place my mug of warm, delicious coco next to his and he crawls over to me and sits on my lap.

I turn the telly down and settle on the channel playing Christmas movies all day and I prop my tired feet up on the table and Henry lays his head on my chest. I kiss the top of his hairy head and wrap my arms around the baby who quickly falls asleep there in my arms.

I peer down at the sleeping baby and comb his wispy hair back and admire his adorable features, Ella has such a cute son. I stroke his chubby cheek and think of how much fun I have with him, he really is like my little boy. I'm not exactly all up front saying he's my child or my son, but with him calling me '_dad_', how often I see him and how I basically do treat him like my own child it makes sense. I love him as if he's mine and I'm incredibly close with him, I feel as if he is my own son. I don't know what I'd do if something was to ever happen to him or if he was to move away some day like I fear will happen, I don't get enough time with the little boy as it is.

I kiss his blonde head and look to the television as its sound carries itself through the living room and I wonder what Ella is now doing. I think of a conversation Jane and I had last night, one that made me realize some things and one where I didn't like what she had to say.

The way I recall it is we were upstairs in my room after everybody had gone to bed and we had just brushed our teeth.

"Do you mind Henry calling you '_dad_'?" she asks me as I slip a t shirt on for bed.

"No, I've gotten used to it actually." I tell her.

"He's not yours though, he's his own fathers." she states.

"His dad is and never has been around for him though, I'm the closest thing he has to a father Jane." I respond.

"And what if were to have children some day, what would happen to him since he's not yours? You might not always stay his (('dad')), Paul." she replies and I think her words are getting a bit carried away.

"I'd of course still treat him like he's mine."

"What if Ella ends up meeting a guy and they marry, and he takes over that role of being Henry's dad?" she points out a thing I fear and have thought about.

"I'm sure Ella would still let me see him."

"You know I don't really like Ella, she doesn't seem to like me either." Jane states and I exhale a sigh.

"You don't even know her Jane, how have you already decided you don't like her?" I question boldly.

"She could like you for all I know Paul, and fine i admit it: I'm not that fond of how much time you spend with her and Henry. I'm your girlfriend, she's not!" Jane declares and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"She's my best friend Jane, and Henry is practically my son. They're a part of my life and I don't see a time when that's going to change or when I'd ever want it to change." I tell her and she sighs and nods her head.

We leave it at that and get in bed and that night I thought about what we had discussed and my thoughts on it. I've thought a lot about it over time and now that I'm becoming and am real busy with the band, it's posed a problem with the time I spend with Henry and Ellie. She really is my best friend and Henry is my little pal, I could never give them up, I love them.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this next part!**

I sigh and slouch into the couch as my arms are wrapped around a dozing Henry. Ella walks out from the laundry room and we exchange smiles before she walks into the kitchen and returns with a plate of apple pie that I easily accepted. _Mm Ella is such a wonderful cook_, I think to myself. She's already a fantastic mother to Henry, she takes great care of them both, provides, keeps the house spick and span, does the laundry, and dishes with my help sometimes. She's just amazing in all really, with taking such great care of Henry and appearing to make a pretty good housewife even though she isn't married. Whoever the man that she one day marries is a very lucky man, considering he'll have such a beautiful woman to call his own and somebody who will undoubtedly take care of him, I'm almost jealous of that man.

Little did I know who that very man would be years later.

I finish the delicious piece of pie with the buttery crust that Ellie uses for all of her pies and such and I relax into the couch. The commercial ends on the telly and I rest my head on the back of the couch as Henry is asleep on my chest and I close my eyes as I listen to the audio of the tv movie.

I wake up oh about half an hour to Henry himself waking up and I rub my eyes with a yawn.

"Hey lad." I speak to him and he gives me a feeble smile as he's tired too.

"It's about time you two woke up, I was going to open presents all by myself!" Ella states as she enters the living room to find us no longer sleeping and Henry squeals at her words and Ella grabs his first present after shutting off the television.

I help make tears on some of the corners of the presents to make it easier and he opens a present from Ella.

We all end up being pleased with our presents and this year I was glad that I could be generous with my new money so I purchased a cowboy outfit for Henry, a new toy he wanted and some coloring supplies of course. It took me a bit of convincing but Ella finally took the sum of money I gave her as a present to help with Henry and her, it wasn't a lot but it wasn't a little either. I received a drawing from Henry and a new watch from Henry too, one that Ella shouldn't of spent so much money on. My present from Ellie was film for my camera and a few quality ties since I have complained about only having two ties, so I was thankful for those.

"Henry how about you go play with that new toy I got for ya?" I ask the two year old as he had followed Ella and I into the kitchen and I've been meaning to give her the other present from me.

"I uh wanted to give you this present in private, Ellie." I tell her and I hand her a large, creme envelope which she looks at with a confused expression.

I stuff my hands in my pockets and exhale a nervous sigh in anticipation of her response to the gift. She takes out the folded up piece of paper and key from it and I find the place to talk.

"Paul, I can't accept this. I can't move up to London." she tells me what I was afraid she would say.

"But El I found you a good paying job, a nice flat with a low rent and I already have the first months rent covered for you. I wouldn't mind paying the movers either." I pipe in.

My gift is for her to move to London. I found them a nice flat by mine that has a low rent fee and I already paid the first months rent, and along with that I found El a job there in London that is the same kind of position as the job she has here. Maybe it's too generous, but I'm just fed up of not seeing her and Henry as much as I'd like to and if they were to move to London that would supply more time to spend together, even though it'd be a small amount. It makes sense to me and I think it's a genius idea.

"Please El? I'd maybe see you and Henry more often and the job is better paying. I know you could afford it, Ellie." I tell her and she reads over the contract, lease whatever it is for the flat and the letter i got from the place for her to work at.

"At least think about it?"

"Fine ill think about it, but Paul this would be such a big stretch." Ella states and I nod my head as I understand what she's saying, I wasn't one hundred percent confident that she would say yes but my hopes are big.

My head snaps in the direction of the living room as I hear Henry's cry and we both just about run into the living room to find him laying on the floor crying. I pick him up and he melts into me and still cries.

"Henry, what's wrong?" I ask him and Ella and I both look him over and I find a red area on his knee and he tells us in between cries and mumbled words that he bumped into the table.

"Shh it's okay, you're alright bud." I coo to him and Ella finds his sippy cup on the table and hands it to the crying baby who takes it and drinks from it.

I sit down on the couch and rub his back as he sips at the cold apple juice and he quiets down after a minute.

"Is your knee okay?" I ask him and he nods his blonde head before giving me his juice which I place back on the table and he snuggles back into me.

I sing to him and still rub his back and once he had fallen back asleep I stand up from the couch and place the sleeping boy in his crib. I walk out after shutting his bedroom door and I find Ella standing in the kitchen and she turns to face me when I enter.

"I have my answer." she states and I give her a nod, oh how I hope she says yes.

"I'll move to London, but only if you'll let me pay you back eventually." she finally tells me and a sly grin plays on her lips before I walk over to her and give her a big hug.

I couldn't resist to give her a hug as I'm ecstatic at hearing her reply, this is so great.

"Thanks Ellie." I tell her after pulling away from the hug.

"No, thank you." she responds and I give her a big smile.

Over the duration of the next month Ella and Henry packed up to move to London and I was so happy to see them when they finally arrived in London on my day off. I helped El unpack a lot of her things and get settled into her kind of small flat but I knew from the start that it would fit her and Henry. I was right and they both adjusted to living in London well and even though their moving was supposed to provide me with more time to spend with them, the small amount I got from it didn't seem to do much unfortunately.

Over the next year things got more and more busy for me as the band really hit it off and we went to other countries to play. Our fan base grew and grew and it became hard to do normal tasks such as going to the grocery store without us getting bothered or mobbed. It came to that we couldn't do those normal things anymore and some of them were sad to lose and with us becoming more famous, my time with Henry and Ella kept decreasing sadly. I still found some time to spend with them both and I quit taking Henry places for the most part because it came to the point where it wasn't same for him anymore. I wasn't going to the put him in that risky situation, not my little boy who's now 3 which is hard to believe.

Today I finally have a day off, it's about time, and so since i don't have anything I need to do I'm heading over to Ella's flat and the roads are just horrible today on February 10th 1965. I arrive at her flat and park on the side of the street before going up to her door and walking in.

In her apartment there's the kitchen to the right with a long counter and cabinets above it on the wall. It's really just a long apartment with the living room at the end with two couches and a few seats while the two bedrooms go off of a hallway from the living room. I find the tv to be off and I hear Ella's whistling coming from the laundry room that's a room between the hallway for the bedrooms and the door.

"Hey darling, where's Henry?" I ask her as I walk in.

"Hey, long time no see!" she comments with a happy smile as she's folding towels and we exchange a hug.

"He's in his room taking a nap." she tells me and she knows that I'm going to go wake him up as I walk off in search of his bedroom.

I arrive at his cozy bedroom that has his small bed in the middle against the wall, a dresser sits at the right wall and a closet is to the right of his bed. A good share of his toy cars are strewn across the floor in one spot and I tell myself to not step on them, I don't want to relive that pain with having done that once before. I walk up to his bed and kneel down to see the boy sleeping soundly in his bed and I pull back his green comforter that has dinosaurs on it. I hoist him up into my arms and he melts into my body.

"Mm, Daddy?" Henry speaks as I sit down on his bed and he looks up at me with his sleepy, blue eyes.

"Hey bud, how've you been?" I reply and he wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me, I hug him back.

"Daddy, I've missed you!" he declares and I rub his small back and it's crazy to see how much he's grown as he's know 3 and will be 4 in three months, I don't know where the times gone.

I actually do know where it's gone: towards the band. We've made a movie already and are about to leave for location for the next, hence why I'm here over at Ella's so I can spend the day with them before I leave to be gone for a while.

"I've missed you too, I'm sorry that i haven't been over much." I tell him and I kiss his head that is full with blonde locks.

"Are you gonna be here for my birthday?" he asks in his adorable voice as he's learned more words.

"I hope so honey, but I'm not sure." I tell him and he nods sadly into my chest.

"I'll try my best to make it, okay?" I say and I move away to look into his darling eyes and he nods.

I kiss his forehead and comb back his curly hair away from his eyes, it's mad to think how he's going to be 4 in a few months when I think about when I first met him when he was a day old.

"Have you been a good boy for your mum lately?" I question and I get a nod of the head from him.

"Are you helping mummy with the laundry like you did the other day?" I ask him another question and he nods again.

When I came over weeks ago he was folding washcloths with El, it was a sweet sight.

He cuddles back into me and closes his eyes. I get under his covers and somehow manage to fit in his small bed, somehow, and he lays down on my chest. I sing to him as he falls back asleep on my chest and I stroke his soft hair. I feel bad that I'm not around for him as much as I should be or would like to be, but it's because of my work. Sometimes it's a drag to have the job I do, it's hard on me, my friends and family. Luckily Ella or Henry haven't been featured in the tabloids or caught up with the press because of me, that's always been my goal to not have them be affected in that way.

I sigh and close my eyes and I rest my hands on Henry's back and fall asleep while cuddled up to my son.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks for reviews, I really appreciate them and I love to read them! I hope you enjoy this part!**

Henry and I both wake up from the splendid nap and Ella left a note that she had to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things, which I was perfectly okay with.

"What'd ya want for lunch, lad?" I ask Henry as he sits at the table that's kind of in an odd place right next to the kitchen counter really.

"Hmm spaghetti!" he replies happily and I grin at his answer as he sits on the rug about twenty feet away from me.

"But Daddy can't make spaghetti!" I tell him and he sighs.

"Hmm, how about we just have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch?" I ask him and the picky eater in him shows as he purses his lips.

"Fine, hmph..." I trail off as I look through the pantry and the refrigerator, no wonder El went to the store, there isn't much to eat.

"Daddy look, it's you!" Henry exclaims and I look to the telly that he watches and sure enough the beatles cartoon is on as it's Saturday afternoon, ah we really have become big.

"Yeah it is me pal, you like that show don't ya?" I ask him and I see him nod his head as he sits in front of the black and white tv staring at the picture that shows John and I'd cartoons.

"How does uh a roast beef sandwich and chips sound to you?" I ask him and he nods his blonde head up and down, we both love roast beef.

"Alright, lets go get you into some clothes then." I say and I chuckle at him being just in his underwear, that's Henry for ya.

We walk into his room and I search through his dresser and closet until I find a pair of brown, corduroy pants and a simple t shirt for him to wear. I comb his hair, help him brush his teeth, get his boots tied on, his jacket and a his favorite hat on.

I find paper to leave a note on for Ellie and I write her a quick note in case she returns before us.

"Lets go then." I tell Henry and I gather him into my arms before locking the flat and taking with me the spare key Ella leaves in the junk drawer.

I lock the door behind me and get Henry into his car seat that I grabbed from the doorway of her flat, it's a spare she has for others to use, I most of the time just use it.

"Here's that toy you left at me house the last time, bud." I state and I hand the plastic rocket ship to him and he smiles at its appearance and I close his door after having gotten him buckled in.

I get my seat belt on and start the car and turn the heat on a tad before pulling away from the curb and joining traffic. I can only hope I won't have a run in with fans today when I have Henry with me, I don't want him in that position.

I turn on the radio and find a station playing some okay tunes and I whistle along as I drive. Traffic is mighty busy today, no idea why though. I switch a lane and come upon the restaurant with the best roast beef in town.

"We're here, Henry!"

"Yay, I'm hungry." he replies and i park the car and hoist him into my arms after unbuckling his seatbelt and we walk up to the entrance and enter.

I ask the host for a booth in back and I have Henry sit on the same side as me and on the inside.

"What can I get you two to drink today?" the waiter asks us and I look through the familiar menu as Henry plays with a toy car that he wheels around on the table.

"Um I'll have just a coke and white milk for him." I answer and they write it down before walking away with our beverage order.

I look to Henry who's having just a great time with his red car and I smile at how he's so easily entertained by the inexpensive object. I get his warm jacket and hat off to set on the other side of the booth and I remove my coat too and look around the half filled restaurant. I notice a group of teenage looking girls in the front and their eyes move to me and their faces go wild, oh great. I prop my hand up to shield my face and I look back to Henry who's content with his car and then I hear dozens of female voices and you can't forget the screams. The scream is basically the fans call, ah it's crazy.

"Paul! Paul!" I hear them say and I put on a small smile before turning to the small pack.

"Hello." I reply with an annoyed look, they can never leave me alone can they?

"Here you are with your drinks, sir. Would you like me to escort these girls here?" the kind waiter states quietly and I nod my head a bit, I don't want to be rude but this is my personal time.

"Here's your milk, Henry." I inform Henry and I open the milk carton and place the straw in it for him to sip at.

The loud voices disappear and the waiter arrives back with their pad again out.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Mmhmm, we're both going to get the roast beef sandwich with chips." I place the order as I hear Henry make a car sound behind me and the waiter writes it down and walks back to the kitchen or wherever.

I turn back to Henry and I'm glad those girls left so I can get some private time with my boy.

"So Henry, tell me what you and your mum have been up to lately." I state to the little boy who is engrossed with his toy car.

"Um Grandma came over the other day and we made cookies." he tells me.

"Ah, so did you have fun when Grandma came over then?" I ask him and he gives me a nod.

He sighs and stops playing with his car to look at me and I have a confused expression on my face.

"Why're you always gone?" Henry asks me and I hesitate before answering, he's asked me this once or twice before but now that he's older he understands it more.

"Because Daddy works a lot, and you know I play in a band that has a lot of concerts." I attempt to explain to him.

"When will I see you next?" he asks me and I exhale a breath.

"Not for a long time pal. Daddy has to go to the Bahamas for two weeks at the end of the month to do a project with the band." I tell him and I watch as his face falls, I hate to see him sad and I'm the reason why.

"When will you be home?" he asks sadly.

"I'm leaving on the 23rd of this month and I'll be back on the 11th next month lad. Then I have to leave again a few days later." I answer him and he huffs.

"It's not fair that you're always gone!" Henry exclaims with a frustrated look and I let out a sad sigh, what do I even say?

"I know bud, I'm sorry that I'm gone so much." I apologize and I try to rub his shoulder but he moves away from me and won't let me touch him.

"Henry-." I begin.

"I want my Daddy back!" he exclaims and I become sadder at seeing him like this.

"Henry, I'm right here." I tell him and I pull him onto my lap and wrap my arms around him and he starts to cry.

"No don't cry, it's alright." I coo to him and he cries into my shirt, I have no idea what to do.

I eventually get him to stop crying before our food arrives and we eat in mostly silence, he can be a stubborn little boy and I noticed he didn't seem to be in the talking mood so I didn't pry.

I just wish I knew what to do! I didn't know how to exactly console him or what the best thing was to make him feel better. It's really hard being a dad and I'm not even exactly a dad to him. I don't share the same house with Ellie and see him every waking moment, but I wish I did. My job is what makes it so hard; I'm gone so much of the time and my face is on the telly, magazines, dolls, the paper and so much more.

I pay for the bill after that and exit the restaurant with Henry in my arms to find a dozen press people standing outside with their cameras flashing and I groan at the sight.

"Paul, who's the kid?" somebody blurts out as I try to make my way around them and Henry hides into my neck, he's shy around new people and in new situations.

"Is he yours?" another questions as I try to divert them.

"Paul, what is Jane going to think about this?" one asks and I finally make my way to the car and I get Henry in and lock his door before getting into my seat.

Them press are nasty I can tell you that. Along with them were fans too, of course, and they were pounding on the car windows and Henry started to cry.

"Shh it's okay." I say to Henry as I maneuver a way around these bloody people who block my path and I get into the traffic.

Henry's sad cry echoes in my ears as I drive and I try to find somewhere to stop to console him but the traffic is so bad that its hard to find a way. I finally stop in an empty parking lot for some abandoned shop and I quickly get out of my seat and unbuckle Henry so I can hold him.

"Daddy, who were they and why were they beating on the windows?" Henry cries into my neck as I stand in this vacant parking lot, away from the eyes of the people in their cars and on the street.

"Those people are people who bug daddy and I'm so sorry you had to meet them today, Henry. I didn't want that to happen. You're okay though, they're long gone and I'm gonna keep you safe." I reply to his question and he unburies his tear streamed face to face mine and I wipe his wet cheeks.

"I want mummy." Henry tells me and I nod my head in understanding and I kiss his head repeatedly as his crying is becoming quieter.

"You're okay. Daddy's right here and we're gonna go home and see mummy."

I get him back into his seat and drive back to El's flat to find her home and I bring a now sleeping Henry into his room to lay in his bed. I walk back out to find Ellie putting groceries away and I sigh before having to tell her what just went on.

"Uh Ellie?" I ask her as I walk up to her and she cocks her head to face me.

"Hmm?"

"Henry and I went to a restaurant to get lunch and there was press and cameramen outside when we came out, plus fans. Henry got scared and started to cry 'cause they were banging on the windows and I couldn't get him to stop." I inform her.

"Is he okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, he's not hurt or anything. I'm sorry, El."

She stays quiet and I pipe in again.

"There's a good chance a picture of him and I could be in the papers tomorrow." I state the truth.

"What were you thinking bringing him there when you knew what could've happened?" she suddenly becomes angry with me.

"I was buying him something to eat, Ella!"

"And you put him in harms way, Paul!" she states and I groan.

"I didn't mean to El, you know that!"

"What do you want me to do?! I can't stop them from printing some story and pictures of him and I!" I argue back.

"You know, ever since your bloody band got so big things have been changing for us, and not for the better!"

"You wanted for us to move here so badly, and now you're barely ever here. He calls you '_dad_' Paul, and that's not something to take lightly. He looks up to you and all I hear him talk about while you're gone is '_oh where's_ _daddy_?', '_when's daddy going to be here_' and '_I can't wait for daddy to come_ _over and draw with me_'. He wants to be just like you Paul; he wants to learn to play guitar and he loves when the cartoon comes on because then he sees that goofy cartoon that somehow makes him so happy." Ella informs me of these revelations.

"Those few times lately where you say you're going to come over or pick him up and you didn't, he tried not to show it but he was so disappointed Paul. I just want him to have a real dad who will be there for him, help raise him, be that father figure in his life and be a good role model for him. I want him to really be able to rely on his dad, somebody who will always be there for him." Ella continues and I grow sad at her words, I hate to hear how much I've affected this little boy in such a negative way.

I've always wanted kids of my own and I consider Henry to be my own and now I feel as if I've failed him, it's a horrible feeling and I don't know what to do.

"I'll make it up to him and I'll be there for him Ellie, I promise, but I have to go film the new movie and I'm gonna be gone 'til next month." I comment and she sadly nods.

"There's always a 'but' with you, I wish that finally you could just be there for him for awhile and without any 'buts'."

"I love him Ella, I do, and I'm sorry that I'm not that perfect dad. I try though, I really do, and I miss him so much while I'm away. I'll be there for him more, it may not happen in the next two weeks but I'll make it happen." I tell her and nothing more is said on the topic.

** AN: Are you liking it?**


	11. Chapter 11

I had planned to stay for the rest of the day and that's just what I did, I didn't want to waste the precious time I have today with Henry and Ella. He's only going to be 3 once and I've already missed so much of it, I can't afford to lose any more.

"Do you want me to help with dishes?" I ask Ellie and she just nods her head silently and we get started on the dirty dishes that sit in the sink and finish them before Henry wakes up from a nap.

"When does he need a bath?" I question Ella later on as we all sit in the living room while he plays and she folds towels.

"Tonight."

"Ah, could I give him his bath tonight?" I volunteer and she smiles at my words.

"Yeah sure." she replies with a thankful smile and I nod my head.

"Daddy, look!" Henry exclaims and I turn my head back to him to see the coloring book he has and the picture he just colored.

"Wow, that's a nice picture Henry." I compliment him and he shows a proud grin and then flips the page and grabs a crayon to color another picture.

"So the Bahamas huh?" Ella asks and I turn back to her and tap my foot on the carpeted floor.

"Mmhmm for two weeks, then we're back here for a few days before going to Austria." I respond.

"Lucky you, you're going to have a great tan." she comments with a lightness to her voice and I laugh, luckily when we have a row or a disagreement we make up not too long after and are back joking in no time.

"Yeah, and then I have to go to Austria in the mountains where it's bloody cold." I say with a laugh.

I've actually been thinking for the next holiday that I go on that I should bring these two, but I don't know if Ella would accept but maybe I could convince her. I'd really love it if they could come and thinking of it now I remember how the other lads are going on one before the filming and how I've thought about going on my own.

Ella and I continue to talk just about our jobs and family as Henry draws and she folds towels. Over the next hour I silently think to myself about asking Ella to go on holiday with me, which I originally was going to with Jane but something came up with her work, what always happens. Things aren't on the best terms for her and I currently since our jobs collide with our free time to spend with the other, I'm getting tired of her having some excuse that she can't do this or that with me.

"Alright Henry, it's bath time!" I announce and the little boy who doesn't like baths all too much stands up and runs into his room.

I chuckle and chase after him, I catch his door before he shuts it and I scoop the giggling lad into my arms.

"No, I don't wanna take a bath!" Henry protests as I walk into the bathroom across from his room in the hall and I close the door behind me.

"Ah come on bud, you got all these toys to play with!" I tell him as I set him down on the floor and he sits on the blue rug with a pout on his face as I start the bath and grab a yellow towel from the cabinet underneath the sink.

"I don't want to, I'm not dirty!" he objects and I grin at his words, he surely has a mind of his own this boy.

"But you have to Henry, and you don't wanna be all stinky!" I joke and I get a small smile out of the stubborn kid who tried so hard not to smile.

I adjust the water to being pretty warm and I grab the bottle of bubble bath liquid and pour some in them grab his ice cream pail of toys he plays with in the bath and I set it on the tubs edge.

"Are you gonna get undressed yourself or do you want Daddy to help?" I ask him after I push up the sleeves of my shirt 'cause I know from experience that I'll get splashed and slightly wet.

"I can do it." Henry states and I nod my head and watch him try to unbutton his pants but he gets frustrated and huffs loudly.

"Here." I say and I kneel down to undo the button on his brown pants and I strip off the rest of his clothes.

I set him in the tub and he starts to play with his toys so while he appears to be content I find the bottle that does the job for baby shampoo and body wash.

I set the bottle on the edge of the tub and move the now empty ice cream pail as Henry had dumped all of his toys into the filling tub.

"Daddy, guess what?" Henry states and I raise my eyebrows in a silent question.

"I played with Isaac yesterday, and we had lunch at his house." he informs me and I give him a nod as I remember this Isaac fellow whose mum is friends with Ella.

"Oh really, did you have fun with Isaac?" I ask Henry as he plays with a toy boat that he moves around in the now full bath which I then turn off.

"Yeah, Isaac's nice and funny." Henry tells me.

"So lad, do you wanna play with your toys for a little bit and then I'll wash you up or do you wanna be washed up right now?" I question and he seems to think about it for a second.

"Later." he replies and I sit down on the rug in front of the tub and bring my knees to my chest to rest my arms on.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah bud?" I answer him.

"I love you." he tell me and he looks up to meet my eyes with his bright blue pair and I smile at him.

"I love you too, buddy." I reply and I kiss his head.

Henry sings a made up song while playing with another one of his toys.

"What're you gonna get your mum for her birthday?" I ask him as Ella's birthday is the 13th.

"I drawed her a picture yesterday with flowers and I drew you, me and her."

"Ah I see, I bet she'll love it." I compliment him.

"What are you getting her?" he turns the question around on me.

"Hmm I think I'm gonna get her some girly stuff, how does that sound?"

"Girly stuff?" he queries with a confused look.

"Yeah like jewelry or clothes." I reply and he seems to understand what I mean.

"Do you wanna go present shopping with me tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yeah!" he replies and I smile at his enthusiastic answer, I'm already really trying to involve him in my life more, I want to be involved in his life as much as I can.

We chat a bit more as he of course continues to play with his multitude of toys and then it came to the time that he hates the most: washing his hair and body.

"Alright lad, lets get this nasty part done and over with then." I state and he groans as I take his toy away and I dunk him slowly back to get his wait wet and then I wash it and rinse.

He cooperated well as I had washed his hair and then scrubbed up his body and I drained the tub afterwards and wrapped the yellow towel around him.

"I'm cold!" he exclaims as the wet boy shivers and I pick him up and he shivers in my arms.

"Lets go get some pajamas on ya." I respond and I leave the bathroom for his room and find a pair of long sleeved pajamas with cartoon characters on them.

"Dinners ready, come eat!" Ella calls from the living room and I follow little Henry into the larger part of the flat that smells splendid.

We all eat the great dinner that Ella made and I help her with the task of doing dishes afterwards. I had thought more and more about asking Ella and Henry to accompany me to some tropical, warm place on holiday. The thing is I don't know if her work will interfere with her saying yes, I can only hope it won't.

"Ellie, I wanna ask you something." I state as we clean the last few dishes while a clean Henry plays in the living room.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going on holiday before I leave for shooting the movie, in Sardinia, and I'd like it if you and Henry came with me." I propose and I turn to her with an expectant look.

"I dunno Paul, I couldn't afford it."

"I'd pay for you two, El." I reply and she sighs.

"I still don't know Paul, I'd feel bad having you pay that much for us both." she objects and I set the dry bowl in the open cupboard to my left.

"Please Ellie? I really don't wanna go on a holiday all by myself."

"What about Jane?" she questions.

"She can't come, she'll be in some play at the theatre then." I answer.

"And what do you think she'll have to say about us going on holiday together?"

"Frankly I don't care what she has to say about it." I admit and Ella laughs with a grin.

"Paul, she's your girlfriend!" Ella declares not in an angry way but just as a statement.

"Yeah I know, but we don't always get along so well and I dunno, she's always so busy being an actress." I explain and I dry a few forks and place them in a drawer.

"Come on, Ellie." I egg her on and I bump shoulders with her and she chuckles.

"When?" she queries.

"Two days and Sardinia is beautiful with beaches and secluded too. I reckon it'd turn out to be a pretty great 23rd birthday for you, love." I encourage and she thinks for a bit.

"Hey Henry, should we go on holiday to Sardinia with Daddy?" Ella calls to him and he cocks his head in our direction.

"Sar-what?" he questions and we all laugh.

"It's a country where it's warm and there's beaches to swim at." Ella informs him.

"Swimming!" he exclaims with his approval.

"So what'd ya say?" I turn back to Ella and say.

"You're too kind sometimes, but yeah I could really use a vacation." her words make me smile and I nod my head and feel accomplished.

"Great! Make sure to get packing for you two and oh yeah you'll need passports too." I tell El and we talk a bit more about it that night.

"Time for bed, Henry." I state as I walk up to the sleepy looking boy.

"Are you leaving?" he whines.

"After you fall asleep, yes."

"Don't leave, please." he begs with his adorable eyes.

"Lets go read a story." I tell him and I hoist him into my arms and walk to his room and we sit in his bed with a short book to read.

I start to read this book that's one of Henry's favorites as I sit with him in his bed as he's cuddled up to me and I have an arm around him.

When I have two pages of the book left I turn to him to notice the now asleep boy and I carefully set the book on the book shelf. I slip him out of my arms and pull the green blanket over him and he wakes up unfortunately.

"Daddy, please stay."

"But I have to leave and you have to get some sleep, pal. I'll be back in the morn' so we can go to the store and buy mummy's birthday gifts." I tell him and he must've relaxed at my words saying ill be back because he said no more.

"Goodnight Henry, sweet dreams. I love you so much." I speak and I plant a kiss on his forehead as I kneel at his bedside.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you too. I had lots of fun with you today, you're the best daddy." he responds and my heart grows fond at his words, so does my present smile.

I smile at him before he closes his eyes and I turn off the light before I close the door and say goodbye to Ella. I grab my coat and leave for my car with a content smile and looking forward to tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that.


	12. Chapter 12

The next day I arrive back at Ella's house to pick Henry up and he was waiting in the doorway for me, all ready.

"Daddy!" he exclaims when I enter through the door and he runs into my arms.

"Hey lad, good afternoon!" I respond and I say hi to Ella before leaving and Henry and I both get into the car.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" I ask him as I get onto the road and i take a glance at him in the rear view mirror.

"Mmmhmm." he answers and we talk a bit more before we arrive at a shop that i come to often and the employees there respect my privacy and i'm usually left alone there.

We both get out of the car and I find a basket in the front as we enter the store.

I hold Henry's little hand as I walk through the shop and I find the few aisles with women's clothes.

"Do you think mummy would like this?" I ask Henry and I hold up a frilly, purple blouse and he scrunches his nose.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should get her." I wonder aloud and we walk around a few racks of clothes, jewelry and makeup.

Ella doesn't wear any makeup though and she's not much of one to wear jewelry or fancy stuff, not like most women really.

I was still lost with what to buy Ella and we come upon the records and I find Ella's favorite artist so I pick up a few of their singles and an album that I know she doesn't yet have.

I then go back with Henry to the jewelry because I had thought of some necklace that I saw she had circled in a catalogue and I think it fits her. I have the employee working there at the table with the glass case that has the expensive jewelry behind it and I ask to see the purple, amethyst necklace and I pay for it there.

"Henry, do you wanna buy your mum anything else?" I ask him as I have ready my choices for Ella.

"That black dress we sawed?" he replies and I think of this elegant, long black dress with short sleeves that I had seen and I nod my head before we make our way back over there to grab it.

"Alright Henry, lets buy your mummy's gifts and then go home." I state before we make our way to the register.

"No, I don't wanna go home!" he protests and confusion glazes over my face.

"Why not?"

"'Cause then you'll have to leave." he replies and I sigh before setting the basket on the floor and resting on a knee to meet his eye level.

"Please don't go, daddy." he begs and he throws his arms around my neck and i hug him with one arm while the other cradles his head.

"I'm not going anywhere, pal. i dunno why you're worried that i'm going to." i tell him softly and he moves away to look into my eyes.

"'Cause you're always at work." he replies and i nod my head sadly.

"I know lad, but we still have a few hours together and then remember that your mummy, you and i are going on holiday together starting tomorrow for more than a week, so we'll have plenty of time to spend with each other." I tell him and he seems to relax at hearing my words and he nods his head.

"Lets go pay for mummy's gifts." I decide and I pick him up and the basket too and I walk up to the register and purchase our presents for Ella's birthday.

"Daddy, what next?" Henry questions me as we had gotten back into the car and are now driving.

"We're gonna go back to my house to wrap your mum's gifts and have lunch." I respond to his question.

"Yay!" he says and i smile at his answer.

"Can we have ice cream for lunch?" Henry asks and I laugh at his question.

"No I'm sorry, bud." I answer and i remember the one time a few months ago we did that when he spent the night at my place when I had some days off, and he promised me that he wouldn't tell Ella.

I find an okay radio station to listen to as we continue our short car ride to my place and we get out of the car and Henry makes himself at home once we arrive.

"What'd ya want for lunch, Henry?" I call to him as I stand at my refrigerator and stare at its boring contents.

"Hmm, will beans on toast do?" I ask him and I peek my head around the corner to see him playing in the small living room of my plain flat that I plan to move out of in the next month as I'm about to buy a house.

He nods his head as he peers down at a toy that he found in the small bin of toys I have for him here. I walk over to the counter to find a pan to place on the stove and I empty the can of baked beans into it and turn on the heat. I take the loaf of bread from its box on the counter and I slip two slices into the toaster and grab the butter dish from the cabinet closest to me. I fill two glasses with white milk and add chocolate syrup to the smaller glass, Henry and I's little thing is that he always gets chocolate milk when he comes over to my place. I suppose I spoil the boy but it's not a whole lot that i spoil him and I guess I wanna be the fun parent. Not that Ella isn't a fun parent but she's a bit more strict with him I reckon, I'm more the carefree type I guess.

"Come and eat, Henry!" I bellow to him after all the food is ready and I set the two plates on the small table and we both sit down after he had bounded into the kitchen.

We eat our lunches and I pile the dishes into the sink and find the roll of tape and a pair of scissors in a drawer where i have all those supplies. I then go to the closet to acquire a roll of gold wrapping paper and the package of ribbon.

I find a spot on the large rug next to Henry and I place all the supplies on the floor and grab the bag of presents.

I basically wrapped all of the presents as Henry can't do any of that and I also wouldn't want to hurt himself when curling the ribbon with scissors. I yawn and scratch my chin and look at the pile of now wrapped presents that sit before me as the telly plays behind little Henry who plays with a toy, what he always seems to be doing at his young age.

"Well lad, I think we should get ready to bring you home." I announce and he looks to me with a sad face.

"I don't wanna leave, longer please?" he asks and I remember Ella telling me 3 o'clock and the clock reads quarter to 3.

"Yeah, i suppose." I tell him and he calms down.

I get up and place the supplies back in their spots and rinse the dishes quick and pick a few things up, I guess I'm trying to stall for more time to spend with the lovely boy who I'll be spending the next week with.

I stop in the doorway of the kitchen as my eyes rest on Henry who plays with an action figure and is telling a little story, the kids imagination amazes me. I smile to myself at the scene and I think of how when I first met him he was a newborn baby and my how he's grown, now he's about to turn 4. Woah, it all kind of hits me how much he's grown. He's going to enter primary school next year, my little boy. I sigh at the realization at how he's not a little baby or infant anymore, but that was so long ago for him being that small.

I admit it makes me mad that his dad didn't stick around for his own child or for Ella. Over the years of knowing her I've heard about his father once or twice and that he lives or lived in Manchester and was gone a lot for work, a job that he travels for.

That story reminds me of John's dad, I can only hope his dad won't come back when he's an adult and try to get money from him, which was John's story sadly.

_I wonder if Henry's dad ever thinks about him, regrets his decision or will come back to see him_, I think to myself. Ella told he wasn't exactly nice to her and she admitted to me that she's actually thankful he left because he could get really mad sometimes and he didn't handle it very well, he tended to take it out on people. The blokes an idiot for leaving beautiful Ella and his son. The fella did at least one thing right in his life: Henry.

I admire the sight of Henry's curly, blonde locks and his crystal, blue eyes. As he gets older he looks more and more like Ella, I think. I don't know what his dad looks like so maybe he looks like him too, I dunno.

I wonder what will happen in the coming years and how it'll affect Henry. I also wonder what would ever happen if Ella got married or if I did, would I still be Henry's '_dad_' or would the new man take that over? I couldn't handle that, having Henry taken away from me, he's my son. He's not mine, but yet he is mine. I can only hope that he'll always stay mine.

"Come draw with me, daddy!" Henry encourages and I sit down by him and find a piece of paper and a crayon to draw funny faces and cartoons on.

"How's that?" I ask him as I hold up the piece of paper a few minutes later with its finished artwork.

"It's cool!" he exclaims and I grin at his facial expression.

"Show daddy what you drew." I tell him and he holds up the piece of paper with unreadable drawings.

"Do you want me to show you how to draw a stick figure?" I ask and he nods his head, I take a crayon and flip his paper over to the blank side.

I start with the circle for the head, then the line of the body, the arms, legs and little circles for feet. I draw two more next to that one that are different heights.

I hand it to him and he looks at it with a funny look before the phone rings and I get up to answer it.

It happened to be something about business and the call didn't last long.

I spent some time doing some laundry to bring along for the trip as Henry continued to draw and I come back out to find him furiously working away.

"Daddy, look what I drawed you!" he exclaims and he runs over to me to hand me his picture that he colored the stick figures I had drawn.

"That's you, mummy and me." he informs me while pointing to them and I nod my head with a smile.

"It's beautiful Henry, I'm gonna go put it on the fridge kay?" I reply and he gives me a nod.

I place his drawing on the fridge with a magnet or two to hold it up and I look at it afterwards. I smile at the sight of us three seeming so tight knit and happy, that's how it it seems but it's not always so happy and easy.

I sometimes wish Ella and I lived under the same roof, maybe that we were dating too, but I don't see that happening with me currently dating Jane. I also don't want to take the risk that if I told her of my feelings that she wouldn't feel the same and how that would affect our relationship. I wish things were that easy for us, and that were together, the way I want it to be. I doubt that'll happen, or so I thought.

**AN: I'm sorry if this part was kind of bland, leave your thoughts on it maybe?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey, i hope this following part won't disappoint. I hope you're okay with the time jumps. Review it if you feel like it, it'd be appreciated.**

I spent some more time with Henry that day before I brought him back to Ella's flat and for the next week we spent our time in sunny, warm Sardinia. We swam every day and more than once we swam multiple times a day, at Henry's request. We all got nice tans, sunburnt at first and we all enjoyed the sun and the beautiful beach in front of the house I had rented. Henry could usually be found outside making sand castles, searching for sea shells or swimming in the blue water. I had a grand time and I was so thankful that they both came along with me, it wouldn't of been the same I think if they hadn't come along. Our days were filled with; sleeping in until Henry woke Ella and I up, eating what we wanted, watching some telly, I played guitar a lot, and of course spending most of our day out on the beach either swimming or basking in the sun.

It was the life, but we unfortunately had to return to reality and our own lives. I was gone for awhile because of the filming for the next movie and it was hard being away from Henry, but the day I came back I went to see him and ended up spending time with him before I was due to leave once again. Filming went good and we wrapped that up, which seemed quick and got back to our busy lives as beatles, and I made sure that I always found time at least once a week to spend with Henry.

The next few months pass and I went on tour that summer and it was hard being gone as much as I was. I came home for a few days or maybe a week at some points before we started another leg of the tour and during then I spent time with growing Henry who continues to develop into a four year old boy.

Today as its March of 1966 Henry is over at my house to stay over and I look to the clock in my living room that reads quarter to 8, pm. My eyes leave the clock as I hear Henry's sweet giggle as Martha the little sheepdog is licking Henry's face. I smile at the sight as I watch them two play and little Martha, who joined the family not too long ago, is jumping towards Henry as he holds her toy.

"I think it's time I go tuck you in." I announce and Henry turns to me with a pout and Martha finally gets her ball from his hands and lays down on the living room floor to play with it.

"Five more minutes, please?" he begs and I shake my head.

"That's what you said five minutes ago, lad." I tell him with a soft laugh and he sighs before standing up and we walk into a spare bedroom here that he stays in whenever he comes over here.

"Are you gonna sleep with Henry or stay up with me?" I ask Martha who followed on our tails and she wags her tail.

"Come here." Henry tells her and he pats his bed and she immediately jumps and snuggles up to his side as he lays in the bed.

"Alright bud, like always if you need anything just come get me. Sweet dreams, Henry." I bid and I kiss his forehead before handing him his teddy bear and pulling his dinosaur blanket that he brought along more up.

"Goodnight daddy."

"Night." I conclude and I shut off the lamp before exiting the room and leaving the wooden door slightly open for Martha.

I step into the kitchen after making my way down the hall and through the living room. I clean up the counter and wipe down the kitchen table as Henry had gotten messy with his dinner. I sigh and grab the carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and a large spoon from the silverware drawer. I stand against the counter and lick a spoonful of the smooth ice cream.

Not much has changed in the past year, I think anyways. Ella found a better job though, one that pays better and offers benefits. Henry is a pretty easy kid and is surprisingly going to turn five into two months, I don't know how he's grown up so incredibly fast. He's already going to be in kindergarten next year, it's mad to think about. Ella is doing really good and has dated a little bit over the past year, with one or two kind of boyfriends who actually turned out to not be much. Jane and I are still together which I'm kind of surprised by since we're not really doing that well and I've thought about ending it at times. We bicker, we argue and have rows that I'm just tired of having and going through. I'm away at times and so is she because of her new film or something else for her work.

I sigh and place the ice cream carton back into the freezer after having my share. I leave the dishes in the sink for the housekeeper and gather Henry's coloring supplies to place on the table in front of the couch. I hear a pair of moving feet and I turn to see Martha with her sad eyes looking at me as she sits.

"Hiya girl, is Henry asleep now?" I ask her and I set the pack of crayons on top of his book and kneel down.

"Hi, love." I speak to the puppy after she had ran over to me and I scratch her floppy ears while she wags her fluffy tail.

"Lets both go to bed too. Henry tired us both out today." I declare and I pick up the cuddly puppy and shut off the lights downstairs and go up the stairs to find my bedroom and I set her on the bed.

I change into my pajamas and lay down in the bed with the happy puppy who was next to Henry all day, she's his little pal that's for sure. Today we went to the park here by my house, which is around the corner from Abbey Road Studios, to play with Martha for only like 15 minutes after I had picked Henry up from Ella's. We then went home to have lunch and do some crafts together. Henry loves crafts and just about anything that will efficiently satisfy him. I helped him draw a picture for Ella and he once again drew me a picture which I adored. After that we played outside in the melting snow that just covers the ground really as today had some decent temperatures and Martha loved it when Henry would throw her ball to her to retrieve. She repeatedly did that until she came over to me sitting in a chair and whined until I picked her up to set on my lap and she took a little snooze there on my lap while Henry played by himself.

"Goodnight girl." I say to Martha and I move to get comfortable and she lays on the opposite side all sprawled out, her usual sleeping spot next to me when Jane is away.

I awake the next morning to Martha licking my face and I laugh and move away from her. I groan and bury my head under my pillow as she jumps around on the bed and barks her yippy bark. I laugh and get out of bed to take her outside.

Once that was taken care of I go into the kitchen and pop two pieces of white bread into the toaster and get the strawberry jam from the fridge. I see that Henry's still awake and I try to be quiet as I get the butter dish out too and I make some toast for me as Martha whines for food. I give in and bend down to feed her a little piece and she eagerly eats a piece of the jammed up toast. I wait for Henry to awake as I eat my breakfast and then I feed a hungry Martha and fill her other dish with fresh water.

"Good girl." I tell her and I pet her head before standing up and throwing the napkin I had the toast on in the trash.

I hear somebody yawn and I look to see a tired Henry walking towards me and I pick him up and he cuddles into me.

"Morning buddy, how'd ya sleep?"

"Good." he simply says and I walk back over to the toaster to place another slice in there for Henry and I pour him a glass of milk.

Once he had fully woken up he sat at the table to eat his breakfast and I sat in the chair across from him reading the morning paper. I finish the section I was reading to find Martha sitting by my feet and I gather her into my arms to sit on my lap and she won't let me read the paper as she licks my face enthusiastically.

"You're a little too energetic this morning, lets go find a toy of yours to play with." I speak to her and I set the paper down and carry her with me into the living room.

"Go get it, girl." I say after I had thrown her purple, rubber ball across the wooden living room floor and she scurries after it to get it and bring it back to me.

"That's a good girl." I compliment her and I pet her head before tossing the ball again which she bounds after.

Henry finishes his food and joins us two in the den to find a spot on the comfortable couch I sit on and Martha jumps up to play with Henry. He pets her and speaks to her as she had seemed to forget about her squeaky toy that sits plenty of feet across from me where she had left it. We spend the rest of our lazy morning playing with Martha, watching the Saturday cartoons and Henry played with some new toy of his and drew before I was due to bring him back to his house.

The next few months pass and it's now late August and we just returned from California where we played a concert at Candlestick Park. It was the concert where we kind of said_: you know this may be our last concert, but don't tell anybody._ Things have just come to the point where it's just about unbearable for us to play a show because of the screaming fans, the sometimes bad conditions we're put under and the other three are just completely fed up with it whereas I wanted to continue still, but I realized their point and agreed with them.

I've been gone for two weeks and I'm looking forward to seeing Henry who starts school soon and his lovely mother Ella.

I'm driving back with John from the airport as he's in the drivers seat and I stare out the car window as I'm tired from having not gotten much sleep last night. We had some party last night or let me correct myself we attended one in the same hotel building that we were staying it. The lads dragged tired old me around and we had a few drinks and smokes of course while conversing with some lovely birds and men attending the party.

"Hey, can we stop at Ella's quick?" I ask John as we're virtually a few blocks away from her place as I want to drop a souvenir off that I got for Henry while in the states.

"Sure." he replies and he turns at her street and comes up to her flat.

"I'll be a few minutes." I tell him and he nods his head as he removes his pack of cigarettes from his front pocket of his shirt.

I leave the car and enter the apartment building and I bound up the short stairway of steps to find Ella's apartment door to be wide open, which is very unusual. My brow falls in confusion and I hesitantly enter her place to see the telly to be on and I find 5 year old Henry laying in front of the television that plays a cartoon. My eyes leave his small figure as I had notice a few broken plates next to the sink on the floor, with a lamp that lays on the floor next to the couch, and to top it all off everything looks astray. The couch pillows lay on the floor, the cloth that's always on the table is strewn on the floor and everything just looks wrong.

"Henry?" I say and he turns his head and quickly gets up to speed over to me like a bullet into my arms.

"Daddy." he cries into my chest and I stroke his hair.

"What's happened?" I ask him bewildered and I get no answer as I hear him crying against my shirt.

"Where's your mum, Henry?" I question seriously and he moves away to wipe his eyes with his dainty hands and he looks a wreck.

"She's sad." he tells me and he points to her bedroom door and I pick him up to walk out of the apartment.

I find John sitting in the car taking a drag off his ciggie and he looks confused when he sees me.

"I need you to take him." I tell him and I open his door and Henry stays glued to my body.

"I'll be right back lad, just stay with uncle John for a minute." I say to Henry and he nods into my chest before John takes the scared boy.

John looks at me with a weird look and i shrug my shoulders.

"Something's really wrong, I gotta go check on Ella." I reply to his look and I kiss Henry's tear stained cheek before leaving them to walk into the building.

I find the manager and also pretty much care taker at the front desk.

"Was there someone her to see Ella in the past few hours?" I ask the fellow.

"Yes, a tall, dark haired man was here about half an hour ago. He asked for Ms. Thomas' flat number and said his name was Dylan." the older man tells me and it all clicks what has gone on, or at least it starts to make some sense to me.

I'm just about ninety nine percent sure that this Dylan bloke that he said came by, was indeed Ella's ex boyfriend Dylan Clark. The man who is also Henry's father.

**AN: Ooo a new twist in the story it seems. Thoughts? **


	14. Chapter 14

I go back up to her flat and I turn off the telly and slowly tread towards her bedroom door. I find Ella to be laying on her unmade bed. The shades are drawn so I can only see her figure and I hear her crying.

"Ellie?" I croak out and she cocks her head in my direction.

"Oh Paul." she responds with a voice that threatens to break and I go over to her bed and sit down beside her and I touch her wet cheek.

"Ellie, what the hell happened?" I urgently ask and I hear her sniffle before I turn on the lamp to notice her teary eyes, left eye where the skin around it is a red circle, her fat lip and a her messy hair. She looks like a wreck.

"Dylan came by and he-he.." she trails off and starts to weep and I pick her up in my arms and hug her and she hugs me back tight.

"Sh sh, I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you." I softly say as her head rests on my chest and she continues to lightly cry and my heart breaks at the sight of her and this whole situation.

"Where's Henry, is he okay?" she asks and she lifts her head but I get her to calm down.

"John has him out in the car, and he's fine, just really scared." I tell her and I feel her relax in my arms.

"Just stay here a minute." I tell her and she lays back down and I leave her room to find two suitcases in the laundry room.

I first enter Henry's room that seemingly has been untouched as everything seems in order, unlike just about everything else in the flat. I pack the smaller case with underwear for him, some pajamas, socks, and a few outfits before zipping it up. I grab his brown teddy bear, dinosaur blanket and favorite toy to set out on the couch along with the suitcase and then I reenter Ella's bedroom. I quickly pack her suitcase without looking at much and I just blindly grabbed a few things from her underwear drawer.

"Come on, lets get out of here." I tell her and she slowly nods her head before I grab the two suitcases and leave the disaster of a flat with a broken Ella by my side.

I have John drive over to my place and I bring Ella and Henry inside with me. It's about five to 8 o'clock currently and we're all tired, tired is an understatement. I told Ella to go sleep in my bed and she readily agreed so while she was sleeping, or at least I hope she's asleep, I fed Henry quick. He still wouldn't smile or hardly talk to me, even bubbly Martha didn't cheer him up.

I brought him out to the couch with me and I sat him on my lap while we watched something on the telly, he soon drifted off to sleep on my lap. I brought him, his small suitcase and other things into his room and laid him down in the bed. I set the suitcase on a chair and put the other things on the bed. After planting a kiss on his forehead I notice Martha to be whining at my feet. I at first think that she shouldn't sleep with him in case she'll wake the boy, but then I change my mind.

"Take care of me boy, okay girl?" I tell her and I pick her up to lay her beside him and she snuggles into him and Henry moves a bit to wrap an arm around her.

A small smile appears on my face at the sweet sight and I leave his room to travel up the stairs to enter my room. I find Ella under the covers of my bed and the second I stepped into my bedroom her eyes fluttered open. I go into my bathroom quick and wet a washcloth with warm water. I turn on the bedside lamp before kneeling before the side of the bed she sleeps on and I carefully tend to her lip that's slightly cut and she winced once or twice as I gently cleaned it. I cleaned the rest of her face just once and I looked into her eyes to notice how incredibly sad and drained she looks, where's my darling Ella? I miss her warm smile that never failed to bring a smile onto my face and I just miss her lovely personality. I comb back her hair and place the washcloth back in the bathroom before I changed into pajamas in the loo and I go back to Ella.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her as I again kneel by her side and she shakes her head.

"Are you comfy and warm enough?" I ask and she answers me with a nod of her head.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go sleep on the couch downstairs and if you need anything just come wake me up." I tell her.

"Will you sleep with me instead?" her sad voice utters.

"Sure, anything you want." I reply and I shut off the light and walk over to the vacant side of the bed and get under the covers.

Ella turns around to face me and after what seemed a minute of hesitation she moves over to me to be in my arms. I wrap my pair around her and she melts into me and starts to sob. I rubbed her back and sang to her until her sobbing became light crying and until it ceased altogether. I sigh and rest my chin on her blonde head.

I've never even seen her cry before let alone sob uncontrollably like this, it hurts me to witness her like this and I wish I knew a way to make her feel better. She's my best friend really, we talk to each other about so much and can always confide in the other. I never thought something like this would happen and I'm unprepared, hell how can you ever be prepared for something like this to happen?

I look back to Ella and I can tell she's still awake, somehow she is.

"Darling, what happened?" I question and she doesn't answer me.

After a few more tries I coax her to explain to me what happened back at her flat. Between sobs, sniffling and trailing off I finally heard the whole story in what probably was half an hour it felt like, maybe longer.

She told me that she was just doing the dishes while Henry was watching the television and a knock was heard at the door. She found Dylan to be there and after some arguing about she didn't say he wouldn't go away and she tried to fight him off but he's a tall, burly guy she told me. She didn't want Henry to hear or see anymore so they went to go talk in her room and he ended up hitting her across the face a few times, hence her red, puffy eye and fat lip. She didn't remember much after she passed out on the floor and he left after that and didn't touch Henry, luckily.

"You're okay now, Ellie. He's not here and I'm not going to let him near you." I tell her as she cries again after finishing the story of what happened and I hug her tight.

I sang to her again and this time she fell asleep in my arms and I shortly went to sleep too. I woke up a few times to her tossing and crying and each time I had to hug her tight and sing to her for her to fall back asleep.

I woke up the next morning tired and I tried again and again to get more sleep after I had woken up the first time but I couldn't and so I left a sleeping Ella to travel downstairs. I make myself a bowl of cornflakes and leave the box out for Henry since they're his favorite. I groan and read the clock to see it to be 11 o'clock but yet I still feel so tired. Ella comes down the stairs and we make eye contact for a short few seconds and she looks just as horrible as she looked yesterday. She has a bowl of cereal and when Henry woke up he did too.

Not much talking occurred that morning as we're all sleepy and them two have been through so much that i can't even imagine how they feel, especially lovely Ella. Henry got better over the day as he played with toys, colored, watched the telly and played with Martha and he seemed to be recovering well.

I don't know what he thinks about what all went on, if he saw anything or heard anything. I hope for the little boys sake that he doesn't remember much and that Dylan didn't say a thing to him.

As for Ella she was silent and sad all day. I couldn't get a smile out of her and she barely spoke to me. She went to sleep in my bed a few times and otherwise was downstairs with Henry and I while he played.

The day went by slow I must say, as I'm trying to process this all and think of what I can do. If I could and if I wasn't the famous person that I am I would undoubtedly find this bastard and beat the living day lights out of him, but sadly I can't do that. Instead I plan to call the police once I get a minute to myself. I'll just have to find a way around it that the press won't find out about it and put it in the papers just because I'm associated with the whole thing. He needs to be punished for doing what he did, it's wrong for any man to hit a woman.

Ella begged me to sleep in the same bed with her that night so I did as Henry and Martha were sleeping in his bed. Ellie again woke up a few times crying and after I calmed her down she slept again.

The next morning I was tired from being woke up those few times and I got ready for going to the studio. After showering and having gotten dressed I went upstairs to grab something I find Ella to be awake.

"Hey love, how'd you sleep?" I ask her and she rubs her tired eyes.

"Where are you going?" she asks and ignores my question.

"I have to go to work."

"Please don't go." she pleas and I sigh.

"I have to.

"Paul, please." she continues and after her continuing with that and my repeated reply I decide on something.

"How about you go over to my parents for the day?" I suggest and she seems okay with my idea.

Henry and her got ready before I drove them over to my parents house here in London since they moved a few years back and Henry runs to my parents for a hug.

"I'll stop by at lunch break, but if you need to call me you can call the studio." I speak to Ella in the doorway as my parents have a separate conversation with Henry.

"Okay, thanks." Ella replies and I nod before we hug for a minute and I could tell that she really needed a good hug.

"Everything will be alright, El." I whisper into her ear and I give her one last squeeze before pulling away and I look into her sad eyes.

She replies with a nod and I wipe away a tear that had escaped her eyes and I hate to see her looking so scared. I get a hug and kiss from Henry before leaving and starting my work day.

I find John in the studio that's empty except for him and I take a seat beside him in the control room and prop my feet up on the table.

"How are they?" John questions after we greet each other.

"Henry's okay now, but Ella she's a wreck. I dunno how to make her feel better or what somebody would do in this situation." I vent to him and he simply nods his head while lighting his cigarette.

"Did you ever find out what all went on?"

"Yeah, her ex came over and hit her." I inform him and his eyebrows raise at my blunt words.

"What ex, it wasn't that Taylor bloke was it?"

"Nah, his name is Dylan. He's erm Henry's dad actually." I reply and his brow raises more at my words.

I continue to rant to him about how things have been and just both Henry and Ella's states. I tell him how I hate to see Ella so sad and I hate not knowing what to do.

"Thanks for listening, and erm lets just keep this between us." I conclude after exhaling a deep breath and we stand up from our chairs.

"Alright mate, and yeah I can't be known as some sap to everybody." he jokes and I nod my head with a smile.

Being at the studio helped clear my mind and i got to think about things a bit. After the session ended I picked Henry and Ella up on the way home and arrived back at my house where happy Martha was waiting for us all.

**AN: What're you thinking? **


	15. Chapter 15

We ended our day by playing with Martha and us all having a bowl of ice cream. Ella seemed to be getting better, but it's slow progress with her. I'm happy to see her interacting with Martha and Henry, I finally caught a glimpse of her smile later that night as we sat before the fireplace watching Henry throw a toy for Martha again and again.

We repeated that process of them staying here and going on with our lives for a few more days until Ella had gotten much better and was functioning properly. About three days later I have the day off and I had just picked Henry up from his first day at school. Ella brought him in my car this morning and said he wasn't all that reluctant to go into the classroom with the other five year olds.

"Hey lad, how was school?" I greet him after he met me out on the front steps of the school and we start our walk to the car.

"I didn't like it, none of the kids played with me at recess." he reports to me as I hold his hand and we both get into the car.

"How come?" I ask him and I see him shrug his shoulders in the mirror before I pull away from the curb.

"I dunno, please don't make me go again." he complains and I frown at his experience of his first day of primary school.

"I'm sorry you didn't have a good day, but you still have to go." I reply as I turn a corner and he huffs in response.

"But daddy the kids don't like me."

"You don't know that." I state a fact but he doesn't seem convinced.

"Pretty please don't make me go back." he begs as I continue to drive.

"You have to go to back." I tell the five year old.

"But daddy."

"No but's Henry, you have to go to school lad. I can't do anything about it." I conclude and he stays silent after I had spoken.

I hear him let out a frustrated sigh and silence overcomes the inside of the car until we arrive at my house and I open the gate to pull into the driveway. Henry stalks out of the car with his red backpack in his hands and he has a ticked off look on his face.

"Come here." I tell him and I crouch down to meet his eyes and he stops in front of me.

"It was only your first day Henry, you don't know that tomorrow may be a great day. Maybe you'll even make a few friends or a great one when you go back." I tell him and he calms at my words and nods his blonde head.

"That's my Henry, now do you have any homework or things your mummy and i need to sign?" I ask and he thinks for a few seconds before answering with a shake of his head.

I nod and stand up before we walk into the house and Martha who had been lonesome all day as she missed Henry runs into the entry way to see her best friend.

"Martha!" Henry exclaims at the sight of her and he bends down to sit down and pet the energetic puppy who pounces on him to lick his face and I grin at the scene.

I set Henry's light weighing backpack next to the closet door and walk into the kitchen to hang up the keys on the hook where they can always be found.

"Paul?" I hear Ella say and I turn around to see her enter the kitchen in jeans and a nice looking shirt.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"I need to talk to you." she states and I nod my head slowly.

"I think it's time Henry and I go back to my place, and thanks so much for letting us stay here for the past few days." she states and my brow falls.

"Back to your flat?" I question and she nods with a confused look.

"Martha, stop licking me!" I hear Henry tell the puppy as they're still playing in the entry way as we're in the kitchen only 15 feet away.

"You think that's a good idea to go back there?" I ask.

"Yeah, I have to go back to work Paul and I need to have my own car back." she replies and I huff and stick a hand in my jeans pocket.

"Daddy, where's Martha's purple ball?" Henry calls out to me.

"I don't know lad, you can check outside in the yard for it." I reply simply but he stays where he is.

"Why, do you have a problem with it?" Ella asks me.

"You really think it's a smart idea to move back in there?" I question what I've been thinking all along.

"Daddy, will you come play with Martha and me? I can't find her ball." Henry yells out.

"I'm talking to your mum right now lad, how about you take Martha outside and play with her out there?" I suggest and they both run off outside, I don't want him to hear Ella and I in case this conversation doesn't end well.

"Why wouldn't it be a smart idea, Paul?" Ellie questions as soon as we heard the click of the back door signaling Henry isn't in ear shot.

"It's bloody obvious why it wouldn't be a smart idea to go back there, Ellie!"

"Oh well I'm sorry that I'm not as smart and observant as you, Paul! Would you mind to tell me why you think my decision for my son and I to move back into our own flat isn't good enough for you?" she retorts.

"I never said that you're not smart or observant, Ella." I reply calmly and she shakes her head with a mad look.

"Would you just answer my damn question?"

"Fine, if you want my answer so badly, then here it is: I'm terrified that one day that bastard Dylan is going to go back to your place and he's not going to leave Henry alone the next time!" I finally answer her question and her face relaxes as my words sink in.

"He knows your address Ellie, and what if he comes back and doesn't leave Henry untouched, I don't even want to think about what that sick bloke would think about doing to him." I continue more calmly and sadly and Ellie nods her head.

"You have a good point." her quiet voice utters.

"And I don't want him hurting you again Ellie, we've all already been through enough with it happening the first time." I state and she crosses her arms over her chest and again nods her head.

"I care about you two so much Ellie, and you're my family both of you. I never want to see you get hurt or be sad. I've absolutely hated to see you sad these last few days, I just want you to be happy and I want Henry to be happy too." I explain to her.

"I couldn't thank you enough for what you've done for us these past few days, it really has meant a lot to me and to Henry too." Ella speaks.

"Don't mention it."

"What do you think I should do then, should I move out of there?" she asks my opinion.

"Yeah I think you should, and you're welcome to stay here while you search for a new place." I suggest and I see her smile.

"If you don't mind getting woke up early in the morning by Henry."

"No, not at all." I answer and we both smile.

"But what about Jane? She lives here too." Ella states.

"Actually she doesn't anymore, we erm broke up the other day and we're in the process of moving all of her stuff out." I respond and she seems surprised at my revelation.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine, it was bound to happen sooner or later." I say and I hear the back door open and the little boy and happy puppy bound into the kitchen.

"Henry Luke, you're all dirty! You can't come in here with mud all over you shoes!" Ella exclaims and I laugh at the boy who has mud on his face, hands and shoes that are leaving dirty footprints all over.

Then I notice Martha who looks as if she had found a puddle to roll all in, baths seem to be in today's plan.

"Lets go get you two cleaned up!" I state with a laugh and I take off my blazer to reveal my dark blue shirt and Ella laughs as I pick up happy Henry to throw over my shoulder and he giggles.

"Come on Martha, you're getting a bath too love." I tell the puppy and she pads along behind me as I walk to the bathroom here downstairs with Henry in my arms.

"What, did you two find a big puddle to get messy in?" I question Henry as I enter the bathroom and I take off his shoes and the rest of his wet clothes that have splotches of dark dirt on them, his pants took most of the battering I reckon.

"Yeah, Martha jumped in it first!" Henry replies with an amused laugh and I chuckle at his words as he sits in his briefs on the toilet as I run warm water and get out his shampoo and body wash.

"Ah so she did, you naughty little puppy you." I exclaim as I turn to face the puppy who sits behind me and she whines sadly.

"I'm just kidding girl, but you shouldn't be jumping in mud puddles honey." I speak to her and I ruffle her wet hair and she wags her tail.

"Can she take a bath with me?" Henry proposes and I crack up at his words.

"Nah sorry bud, I don't think that would be that great of an idea." I reply and I add bubbles to the bath water that's almost half way up the side of the tub.

"Get on in, pal." I tell him and he strips the rest of the way and steps into the tub and finds his toys on the edge of the bath.

"You're next." I state to Martha and I laugh at the puppy's appearance with her floppy ears and wet fur.

"Hey Paul, do you need any help?" Ellie suggests as she walks in to lean in the doorway.

"No thanks love, I'll be alright." I answer and she nods her blonde head with a smile before leaving.

"So you two thought playing in a mud puddle was a good idea, is that right?" I ask Henry as I now sit on the closed toilet as he plays with a toy boat while the bath water is turning a murky brown from the mud and Martha sits at my feet.

"Mmhmm, it was fun too!" Henry replies and I grin at the reply.

Martha whines while she sits in front of me and I reconsider Henry's idea.

"Alright lad, lets get you all washed up!" I state and I turn off the water as the tub is now full and I squirt some kids shampoo into my hands.

I wash his body and hair before he's finally all squeaky clean and the mud is no longer caking his small body.

"You really wanna join Henry, don't ya girl?" I ask Martha and I gather the puppy into my arms before setting her in the tub and she barks as Henry pets her and laughs.

I grab the dog shampoo and lather her mix of white and gray fur and rinse her off before I drain the tub and Ella returns to wrap a towel around Henry and dry him off as I took Martha who was itching to get out of the tub of water.

"Woah Martha!" I state after I had done my best job of towel drying the little pet and I stand a good distance away while she shakes her wet body to get the remaining water off.

I bring the shaggy puppy out into the living room where Ella is getting Henry dried off and dressed into blue, button up pajamas.

"Do you think all the dirt will come out of his clothes?" I question Ellie as I sit in a chair watching my dog who lays on the large rug chewing a small rawhide.

"I hope so but I'm not sure, I wish he wouldn't of gotten all dirty in his nice school clothes!" Ella replies and she sighs at the end.

We go on to make a nice dinner and we both tuck in Henry for him to get some sleep for the next day that he doesn't have school on, he only goes every other day.

"Goodnight." I bid to him after Ella had exited the room and its just Henry who lays in his small bed and me.

"Daddy, are we gonna stay here with you?" the curious boy questions and Martha walks around his bed until she finds a suitable spot at his feet to lay down.

"Yeah lad, until you and mummy find a new house." I give him the real answer as Ella had told him after dinner that they're moving, he wasn't exactly pleased to hear the news.

"What happened to the bad guy who was there the other day?" he surprisingly brings the topic of Dylan, his father, up.

"He's long gone Henry, you don't need to worry about seeing him again." I comment and I brush his blonde bangs back as his blue eyes gaze at me.

"I don't like him."

"Neither do I, but he won't be coming back." I explain to the young boy before I plant a smooch on his forehead and l turn off the lamp.

"Sweet dreams Henry, I love you." I conclude as I stand in his door way with my hand on the door knob as I see his small body that's illuminated by the hall light.

"Goodnight daddy. I love you." he responds and I smile at him before I leave his room and head into the living room where Ella sits on the couch with the telly on.

**AN: Are you liking it?**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry I haven't updated as often as I usually do for this fic or the others, due to me being sick and it being the holiday season. I hope things will get back to normal and I'll get some awesome inspiration for the fics I'm currently working on. Go ahead and enjoy this part and I'm afraid you may find it bland, so leave a review if you'd like. Ignore my rambling and I hope you like this next part! Oh and Merry Christmas and a happy new year! **

I sit next to Ella on the couch as she's dressed in pink pajamas and her long, blonde hair flows down past her shoulders. I take a glance at her porcelain face as her round eyes are set on the television that plays some romance film that she seems to be enjoying. Her lip has healed a lot and it being swollen went away two days after it happened and now there's just a healing gash on her top, left lip. She had some slight bruising around her left eye that now is gone except for a spot here or there where its a fading green. After having met her for the first time five years ago and having found her so beautiful then I still feel the same today as I think she has such a unique beauty.

I look away and my eyes trail to my folded hands as I'm in my pajama pants with a simple t shirt on. I yawn and comb my hair back and sigh before glancing to the boring film on the telly.

"I called the realtor guy about ending my lease." Ella informs me.

"And he said it'll all be taken care of quickly." she continues and I rest my chin on my arm that rests on the couches arm.

"That's great." I reply and we continue to talk about what tomorrow will bring us, Henry now being in school and her wanting to give me money for staying here which I don't see the point in.

"Jane's things should be out of here by tomorrow." I state and the credits for the now finished TV film end.

"Oh, I'm still sorry about that."

"It's fine love, I think it's a good thing it happened."

"Things weren't going well?" she questions and I shake my head.

"Nope, we didn't get along all that well and it was hard both of us traveling so much. We're both fairly young and wanting to do so much by ourselves that we just kept on butting heads. I knew the end of it was going to come soon." I reply and i scratch my cheek that needs a shaving.

"I guess it's good that you two ended it then." she agrees and I simply nod my head as I space out while staring at the floor.

"Do you ever think about marriage?" I question Ella after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, I suppose." she replies and I see her rise her eyebrows with a sigh.

"What was that look for?" I ask with a grin and she blushes a tad.

"I dunno, I mean I think about it but I could never see it happening to me." she tells me and I move to face her and she does the same so now our backs face the arms of the couch.

"Why's that?"

"Who would want to date some single mother?" she states simply and I understand her words and I know she doesn't mean to sound like she resents Henry, she would never regret him.

"Haven't you seen the blokes tripping over you through the years?" I declare and she giggles at my words.

"Well I know I have Ellie, and I dunno why you don't think some man would want to be with you." I explain kind of from own experience, because I know that I myself would want to be with her and her having a child doesn't negatively affect that.

"Yeah coming from a world famous rock star, who has dozens of girls that'd love to date him." she delivers.

I nod my head and am lost with my words of what to reply with.

"Do you think about it?"

"Yeah I do, more now that I'm getting older and close to that age where I reckon I should settle down and marry." I answer her question.

"Do you think you'll have more kids?"

"I dunno, I want more but I'm not even with anybody and if I was to have another I don't want it turn out the same way." she responds and I get what she's saying: she doesn't want the man to leave her to take care of the kid like Dylan did with Henry.

"I'm sure you'll find that right guy and marry him." I tell her and she just nods her head.

"I hope so, it'd be nice to get married and you know have a life with somebody."

"I agree, it's always what you're told when you're young that you'll one day grow up to get married and have babies with somebody. Ah we're in the same boat it seems, neither of us has an idea of when that'll happen for us." I add onto the subject of conversation and El grabs a pillow off the middle of the couch that I moved when I sat down and she holds it in her arms.

"Yeah, we are in the same boat." she agrees.

"You know I thought Dylan and I were going to get married, but wow was I fooled." she continues and I feel bad seeing her frown as she pokes at the brown pillow that her arms are wrapped around.

"That right guy for you won't leave though Ellie, he's gonna love you and Henry like mad I'm sure." I tell her and she raises her head to meet my eyes with a small smile.

"You mean so much to Henry and I, you know that?" her words make me smile and slightly blush.

"I don't understand how we got so lucky to have you put in our lives, but I feel so blessed because you're so generous and always caring about us. You're my best friend Paul, and you're Henry's hero." she explains to me and her fond words make me smile more.

"Ta, Ellie." I reply and she nods her head in a silent welcome.

"Thank you for being here for us the past week." she thanks me with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome, El."

"I don't get how you're not married yet." Ellie states after some silence and I laugh.

"Why do ya think that?"

"Probably because of how famous you are and you could have any girl you wanted; an actress, model or hell Bridgette Bardot." she puts a lightness to her words.

"Yeah, good ol' Bridgette. John and I used to love her when we were teenagers. But, I'm traveling so much and so busy I don't have much time to date and find that one true girl. I dunno, I guess I'll just wait for her to come along." I respond and I take a pause before talking about traveling and that reason for me not dating a whole lot.

Nothing is said for a minute or two and I take a short glance at Ellie in that time to see the light of the fire place playing on her perfect features that make her so utterly beautiful, any man would be the proudest man in this world to call her his. I notice how her blonde bangs hang from her small forehead and how her pink lips are parted as she seems to ponder a thought. I don't think she could be any more beautiful in this second, with her blue eyes being focused on the pillow in her lap. I admire her features with her immaculate nose that is a little hill that dips in at its end, her rosy cheeks, round chin, long hair, and her lengthy eyelashes.

"What?" Ella asks me after she had noticed me kind of staring at her and I look away with flushed cheeks.

"Oh nothing." I lie and I hear her laugh.

"I just don't understand why you think a man wouldn't want to be with you, haven't you looked in the mirror lately? You're stunning, Ellie." I admit for the first time how I find her to be blessed with such great looks.

I peek at her to notice her cheeks that are flushed red and how the corners of her mouth have raised into a content grin.

"You really think that?" she responds and I just nod my head at her with a small smile.

"Mmhmm, I really do mean it and I've always thought that about you." I answer truthfully.

"You're too kind."

"Hmm maybe I am, but I'm just speaking the truth love. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that." I state and I turn my eyes away from her to see my female puppy padding over to us in her mix of white and black coat.

"Hi there, Martha!" I exclaim as she jumps up onto my lap and starts to lick my face which I laugh at and I hear El laugh too.

Martha luckily calms down and settles herself on a comfy spot on my lap and I stretch my legs to rest my feet on the table. I place my hands behind my head as Martha dozes off on my lap and I lightly pet her hairy head.

"You're a fantastic dad to Henry you know, your kids are gonna be lucky to have a such a great father one day." Ella compliments and I smile at her words.

"Aw well thanks Ellie, that means a lot." I respond and I look to her with a thankful smile.

"You're a great mum, you know that?"

"Honestly?" she questions and I nod my head quickly.

"Of course Ellie, you're a wonderful mum and Henry is blessed to have you as his mother. I don't think a kid could ever wish for a better mum than you." I reply and she smirks at my explanation.

The five week old puppy of mine moves in my lap and I pet her soft coat and scratch at her ears which she seems to enjoy as she's now laying on my lap again.

She's been an absolute joy to have with her getting on so well with Henry and Ella, who both adore her. It's been hard to get her house trained but otherwise that's the only problem I've had with her, and I'm thankful for it only being that. I love animals and to have some pets I think is always a plus since they can be so cuddly and a little friend to you. She's been a real comfort to Henry I know and I'm grateful for that.

I hear Ella yawn and I too yawn which causes us to both laugh and we make eye contact.

"Do ya think it'll be easy for you to move on from Jane?" my best friend asks.

"I dunno really. I hope it will, to tell you the truth. I reckon I'll just have to see how it all goes." I respond to her question as I gaze at the dying fire crackling along in its place across from us, it's been an oddly chilly night tonight.

"How about you love, do you think you'll get back onto the dating scene anytime soon?" I turn the question around on her.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I hope I will, but I dunno what will happen. I don't have much luck it seems with men considering the few ex's I've had since Dylan and how beautifully things went with Dylan and I." she comments with a sarcastic tone at the end.

That second I thought of declaring to her the feelings I have for her, but I caught myself and kept my mouth shut. I thought of what hurt could it do if I did tell her right now and this second, but then I second guessed myself and the fear came over me again. I suppose what's holding me back is the fear for her not feeling mutually, and how awkward it would be after that if I was to tell her, gosh that's the last thing i would want to happen.

I cock my head to look to her and she raises her eyes to meet mine and flashes me a warm smile that I can't resist. Maybe I should just tell her already and take the risk to see if she maybe feels the same as I do.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I have a feeling that you'll like this part ;) Tell me what you think?**

I open my mouth to speak the words I thought but then I shut my mouth and look to Martha who sits in my lap, I'm terrified to tell her and I wish i wasn't. How do you tell a girl who has been your best friend for the past 5 years, whom you've been through so much with and who means so much to you, that you love her and want to be with her? How do you tell her that you want to have one chance with her to show her how you could take her of her and how you won't be like all the others she's been with who have hurt her?

"How about a good old game of truth or dare?" Ellie brings up and I move my eyes to rest on her dazzling eyes.

"Really? I haven't played that game since I was 18, I think." I reply with a smirk and we both can't help to laugh.

"Yeah, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" she responds and I laugh as I stretch my legs a bit and shift Martha a tad who sleeps on my lap and I scratch her head.

"Hmm, dare. No no truth."

"You're no fun, ah so truth hmm how about, is it true that you went on a date with Audrey Hepburn?" she asks and I laugh at the question.

"Nah, I wish I could say it's true! Where in the world did you hear that?" I respond and she chuckles.

"I dunno, things go around!"

"Oh Ellie. Alright your turn, truth or dare?" her turn comes and I pause in between sentences.

"Hmm, dare." she answers and I think of a dare for her to do.

"I dare you to prank call John." I propose and she huffs before picking up the phone next to her on the table beside the couch there and she puts in his number.

"What do I say?"

"I dunno, you're creative so just wing it!" I respond and I know this is going to be fun.

"Uh hello is this John Lennon? Hi this is uh Bridgette Bardot." Ellie starts in some different voice with an accent that just makes me grin and I muffle my loud laugh with a pillow.

"I hear that you used to fantasize about me as a teenager." Ella continues in that same voice with the accent and her voice sounds quite sultry, I admit I like it.

"Oh just a friend told me." Ellie replies to John's question that I didn't hear and she turns to me and winks at me, this is far too funny.

Ellie continues to talk on the phone with John and tease him about certain things and trying to come off as a model which I reckon she did great at, she's always been a convincing actress. She finally hangs up and she bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter which triggers me laughing too and we're both in stitches and almost in tears laughing about the amusing phone call to John.

"Sh sh, Henry's sleeping!" I tell her in mid laughter and we both try to calm down and stop laughing, which was a total fail and our laughter didn't subside but eventually died down.

By this time Martha had jumped off my lap to find a spot on a chair to sleep comfortably on and Ellie and I are just rocking bath and forth laughing. We're shoulder to shoulder and we lock eyes as our chuckling is disappearing and my large smile fades as I stare into her eyes. I never thought it would happen or that it could happen so almost perfectly but we both lean in and I cradle her cheek with my hand and our lips touch in a simple kiss. Our first kiss only lasted a short second before we both make means to pull away and our eyes meet again.

"I'm sorry." I apologize for being straight forward like I was, yet I'm not sorry because it was wonderful kissing her.

"Don't be." she surprisingly responds.

"Ellie, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on and I really wanna be with you." I make a feeble attempt to finally confess to her and a smile plays on her lips after I had spoken, I hope I didn't sound like I complete idiot saying that.

"I feel the same way about you, Paul. I've always been too afraid to tell you but I find you to be so handsome, charming and sweet." she to my luck feels the same way and my heart grows warm at her words, yeah yeah I know how cheesy that sounds but really that's how I feel.

"Do you think we could erm maybe give it shot Ellie, or would it be too weird?" I suggest as we look into the others eyes.

"Why not give it a chance?" she responds and I agree, even though its such a risk because I don't want it to end bad and result in the end of our friendship.

"Yeah, lets give it a try." my words agree with her prior ones and she smiles as so do I.

I plant another kiss on her lips before finding the remote and shutting the off button and I take her hand and we walk upstairs to my bedroom. We get under the cozy covers and she moves over into my arms and I gladly wrap them around her petite body. I kiss the top of her head before shifting my legs to get comfortable and she rests her cheek on my chest and I smile at her doing so.

Is this really real right now? Am I finally experiencing the relationship I've wanted for five years with the girl I'll always love?

I shake my head at not knowing what exactly to think or how this came to happen. I have no idea how its happened, but I know I must've done something right whatever it was.

"Goodnight darling." I bid and I stare into the darkness that is my bedroom, things seem so different now and oh how I know things are going to change.

"Goodnight Paul." she replies with a yawn and I close my eyes with a sigh of relief and sleep over comes me and my perfectly content state.

The next morning was wonderful and I still was lost with how things turned out to be so great as I have my new love in my arms and a smile on my face. I kiss her blonde head and notice Martha laying at the end of the bed which I don't usually allow on my bed but I figure she snuck in after we had fallen asleep and she looks too peaceful to disturb. Ellie still sleeps in my arms and I brush a piece of her bright, blonde hair to tuck behind her ear and I admire her angelic features that dance across her face. She's mine, I can call her mine now.

I softly kiss her cheek and she stirs in my arms a moment afterwards and her eyelids open to reveal her sleepy, blue eyes to me. My how those eyes never fail to get me, they're irresistible.

"Good morning sunshine, how was your sleep?" I speak to her and she smiles at me while she rubs her sleep ridden eyes.

I see myself slowly adjusting to this new theory of us dating and being together. I know it's going to be maybe weird and something new as we share kisses, more intimate hugs, cuddles, comforting words, nicknames for the others, tickling, holding hands and more things I look forward to with her.

"Mm morning." she responds sleepily and she buries her face into my chest and I lightly rub her back while she works on waking up.

I glance to the look behind her that reads 9:35 and I remember I have to work today, unfortunately.

"I have to go shower and get ready for work love, so you go ahead and go back to sleep." I tell and I sadly unwrap my arms from her and slip out from underneath the warm bed sheets and I place the blankets back over her body.

I smile to myself as I walk to the bathroom and I proceed to shower, shave, get dressed and then I escape to downstairs to leave a sleeping Ella to her rest. I make oatmeal quick and have a glass of milk as I whistle happily to myself and I can't think how things could be going any more better for me. They really couldn't, but if I didn't have to work today then it would be better but alas I have to go record. At least I have a job that I love, I'm thankful for that.

After finishing my breakfast of a bowl of oatmeal and a banana I put food in Martha's dish and fill the other with water for the puppy who soon should wake up. After having done that I go upstairs to still find Ella to be sleeping and so I kiss her forehead and tip toe back towards the door but i hear her shift in the bed. I look behind me to see her facing me now with open eyes.

"Hey love, I just wanted to say bye. I have to leave now." I tell her and I walk back over to her and she simply nods her head in understanding, I love how she's always been so understanding.

"Okay, have a good day."

"Thanks love, I hope you have a great day." I respond and i kiss her cheek before she drifts off to sleep and i exit the bedroom and leave for work.

I enter the studio with a cheery grin and the other lads didn't seem so pleased on this Tuesday morning.

"Yeah yeah you're having a great morning, don't rub it in." John states with a displeased look as I sit at the piano as its just us two and he sits in a chair with his acoustic to my right.

"Sorry mate, I'm just having a fantastic day." I respond and he groans in disgust and I laugh as I find my bearings on the ivory keys.

"And why is that, hmm?" he questions while he has an unlit ciggie in his mouth with a match in the other to light.

"Oh how should I put this? I'm dating again." I answer and I realize maybe I am back dating too soon, but then I think it's been far too long that I've been waiting to be with Ella. I don't care that Jane and I haven't been broken up long, it makes more than enough enough sense to me.

"You're dating some bird, who?" John pries with his lit cigarette resting between two fingers of his right hand.

"Guess." I tease and right then I think of the truth or dare from last night and how Ellie prank called John, oh how great that was.

"You know I'm horrible at guessing, spill it or ah you don't kiss and tell do ya?" John eggs on and a smirk appears on my lips as my eyes are set on the piano keys I finger.

"Ah come on John, it's not that hard to guess." I reply and I give him a minute before he catches on.

"Finally, huh?" he speaks and I nod my head in agreement.

"Yeah i know, finally. It only happened last night though." I explain and we talk a bit more before Ritchie and George join us and they caught the drift of our conversation and soon heard the news.

We played the session which consisted of; recording a song or two or maybe three after dozens of takes for each, we had our lunch break in the afternoon, recorded again and then left to retreat back to our homes for dinner and to do it all over again the next day. All day I thought about going home and how excited I was to, it was the only thing constantly running through me head that session. I've never looked this forward to finish the session and return home.

**AN: Do you like where it's going?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Do you still like this story?**

I arrive home from work to find Ella cooking something in the kitchen, which I think smells delicious, and I see Henry and Martha laying on the couch together watching a cartoon.

"Hey darling, how was your day?" I greet Ella as I walk into the divine smelling kitchen and I sit on the counter next to her as she stirs something on the stove.

"It was good thanks, how'd your session go?" she replies and I notice it to be chicken noodle soup that she's stirring in the pan and my eyes notice a few plates of sandwiches on the counter to her left, mm this is looking to be a good dinner to me.

"It went alright, it felt like it kept dragging on though. What were you two up to today?" I respond and I leap off of the counter to find a few glasses in the cupboards and I fill them with milk and set them on the table with a napkin and a spoon.

"Uh we weren't up too much, Henry hasn't been feeling all that well today. He had a bit of a fever and hasn't had a lot of energy. I'm hoping he won't be missing his second day of school tomorrow." Ella replies and I frown at her words.

"Hmm well that stinks. He isn't allergic to anything right? Could he maybe have eaten something bad or got it from the school?" I respond as I gaze at her and she combs back her blonde hair away from her dashing eyes.

"He's only allergic to bees and he hasn't been outside all day and I would've known if he had gotten stung. I don't think it's from food, but he could've gotten it from a kid at school." she adds on and I walk back to the counter to sit on again.

"Well I suppose he'll just have to take it easy and we'll see how it goes." I state and Ellie nods her head in agreement.

I peck her cheek before leaving the kitchen and plopping down on the couch next to Henry who sits still watching some entertaining show on the telly with his pal Martha by his side.

"Hey lad, I heard you're not feeling all too well." I say and I keep my eyes on him as he looks sad and a bit miserable, nothing like happy, giggly and positive Henry.

"Did mummy tell you?"

"Yeah she did, so what's going on?" I question to see if he can tell me anything and Martha leaps off from the couch and Henry crawls over to me and I set him on my lap and he looks up at me.

"My tummy feels all weird and I don't feel like playing." Henry informs me and I push a piece of his bleach, blonde hair off of his soft forehead as his light, blue eyes peer up at me.

"Ah I'm sorry about that bud. Mummy's making chicken noodle soup and sandwiches, so maybe the soup will help your tummy. Is there anything daddy can do to make you feel better?" I reply to the sweet boy and he rests his small head on my chest and my eyes stay on him.

"Will you sing me a song on your guitar?" Henry brings up and a smile comes to my face before I nod and take him off my lap to set back on the couch and I walk over to the corner of the living room to grab my acoustic guitar from its stand where it sits.

"Alright bud, what song do you want me to play?" I ask him after I take my former seat on the couch next to Henry and he moves to face me with a small grin on his lips.

"Yellow submarine?" he says in a happy tone and I grin at his proposal.

"Only if you sing along with me." I agree and he nods his blonde head quickly before I find the C chord on the guitar and start to strum a simple pattern with my guitar pick.

"**_In the town where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea, and he told us of his life in the land of submarines_**." Henry starts and I join him after he sings a few words and I change my fingers for chords a few times.

"**_So we sailed up to the sun 'til we found the sea of green, and we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine_**." we continue to sing and I nod my head at Henry with a big smile as he's doing a great job singing and we finish the verse before the chorus.

"**_We all live in a yellow submarine a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine!_**" Henry loudly sings and I chuckle while continuing to strum the few, simple chords and I sing along but let Henry take the lead.

"Oo a sing along!" Ellie exclaims as she enters the living room and I cock my head to look at her and I nod with a grin as Henry and I continue to sing the chorus.

Lovely Ella sits in a chair that she drug over next to Henry and she joins in with the sing along as we start the next verse. Little Martha bounds into the living room from the kitchen from doing what I assume to be eating and starts with her yippy bark as she sits in front of the table and everybody laughs. Now the whole family is singing along, ah it's so great.

We finish the song and I wink at Ella as she goes back into the kitchen and I set my guitar back in its place.

"Dinner's ready!" Ella announces from her perch in the kitchen and I look at Henry who still doesn't look so good.

"Piggy back ride?" I suggest as I now kneel before the sickly boy and he nods his head before I turn around and he gets on my back and I walk into the kitchen.

"Henry, do you want your sandwich honey?" Ella asks the five year old and I set him in his seat and he ends up refusing it and she just sets his bowl of soup on the table before him.

We all eat our dinner and Henry eventually finished his after poking at it and not wanting to eat it, but he sipped at the broth and then seemed to like so he ended up scarfing three quarters of it down. Ellie and I are hoping that it'll stay down and he'll get better, we're still puzzled with what's going on with him.

"Do you think he should stay home from school tomorrow then?" I question Ellie as just us two are in the kitchen while Henry is asleep as its quarter to 9.

"We'll have to see how he is in the morning." she concludes and I trust her motherly judgement.

We finish the dishes that we were washing and get ready for bed before getting under the covers upstairs as we're tired and ready for a good snooze. I kiss her blonde head before shutting off the lamp behind me and loosely wrapping my arms around her and we say goodnight to each other.

I don't have work the next day for some reason I can't recall and so I was glad to have gotten to sleep in, but Ellie and I didn't get to sleep in as much as we would've liked. Ellie woke up sometime at 6 to get Henry up for school and she came back upstairs to wake me and she told me that he'll be staying home, because he still has a low fever and most of all she had taken him to the bathroom because he had gotten sick. She called his school telling them that he's sick with the stomach flu.

"How long do you reckon it'll last?" I question knowledgable Ella as we're in the kitchen and she's skimming through the phone book for the local clinics number, to make an appointment for sick Henry.

"A few days at the least." she replies and I nod my head as I find a green cup of Henry's and I pour some seven up in it and I bring it to the lazy boy who lays on the couch still in his pajamas.

"Here's some 7 up, lad. Do you want some soup or crackers maybe?" I state as I set the glass on the table and look to the young boy who lays under his dinosaur blanket and who clutches his teddy bear in his arms.

"Tomato soup?" he suggests and I nod my head in agreement and smile at the boy, I hate seeing him uncomfortable like he is.

"Henry honey, you have an appointment with your doctor at noon." El announces and she enters the little group as Martha lays on the floor next to the couch and I had found a seat in a chair.

"I don't like the doctor!" he protests.

"I know you don't, but if we go then maybe the doctor can help you get better." Ella encourages.

"I don't wanna get shots."

"Honey, you won't be getting any shots." Ella tells him and the sensitive youngster calms down and I retreat to the kitchen to make him the soup he asked for.

I whistle as I stir the orange looking soup and I pour a portion of it into a small bowl and grab some saltine crackers to go along with it. I bring it to Henry after it had a chance to cool off and he sits up to take a few spoonfuls of it before laying back down.

Ella and I kept a good eye on him throughout the day and he got sick a few times before she took him to the doctor and I stayed home during that visit. I went to the music room in my house while they were away and I hope the doctor has something good to say and that he'll get better, it's never fun being sick.

I hum a bit as I now sit at the black piano and I slowly start to play a simple tune on the keys, one that I've been playing with some lately but haven't put words to yet. I tap my foot on the floor as I bob my head a tad and start adding some iffy words but I'm not being all too serious with it I'd say. I hear the phone ringing downstairs and I bound down the stairs and I luckily pick it up right before the ringing would've ended.

"Hey mate, it's me John." he greets and I sit on the arm of the couch and take in a deep breath.

"Oh hey. Oh crap, I was supposed to come over for writing today wasn't I?"

"Mmhmm, what're you doing?" he questions and I run a hand through my hair.

"I was up in the music room plunking on the piano. I'm sorry, Henry's been sick since yesterday and Ella just took him to the doctor. I'll leave her a note and be over in 20 minutes." I respond and he says alright and I go to get dressed and shower quick.

I write Ella a short note that I place on the kitchen counter for her to easily find and I grab my shoes before leaving the empty house that just holds Martha who's probably sleeping somewhere. She has food and water and shouldn't need to be taken out for awhile I figure.

I hope Ella won't be mad that I left her to take care of Henry alone.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry about no part for awhile, I haven't had much inspiration for this fic and I have been working on other fics too. I hope you all had great holidays! I'm wishing you'll enjoy this part, leave a review if you want.**

I ended up going over to John's and we wrote a song he had a a few lines to already, that's usually how it works with us. Him or I will have a few lines to a song, or sometimes all of a song except for a bridge or we need help with a verse so we'll get that finished and call it a day. Henry's doctor appointment went well and over the next two days he got better and went back to school after he recovered.

Today it's the beginning of the next week and Henry's second week of school, and as for school he's come to enjoy it a bit more. He doesn't love it by any means though, but he's made a friend or two which Ella and I are glad for. As for Ellie and I, we've been doing pretty good I reckon and it's not as awkward or weird anymore. At first I was nervous to kiss her and randomly hug her, but we've been taking it at a slow pace just so we can get used to being in a relationship first, which I have no problem with. She's been searching for a new flat, and I admit I'm a bit sad that she'll be leaving soon. Now I don't really see the point in her finding her a place of her own to pay rent monthly for when her and Henry could just stay here with me. Yes I know we haven't been dating even a week, but still I've know her 5 years and it'd allow for me to see Henry more. It's just a thought of mine, so maybe I'll bring it up to her and maybe I won't.

I arrive in the driveway of my London home after finishing the morning session for recording and now it's my lunch break. I carry my blazer with me inside and I set it on the coat rack that you see when you walk in the door.

"Ellie?" I call out and I hear her sweet laugh and I walk into the living room to find her on the couch with my puppy licking her face.

"Martha, are you playing with Ellie?" I say to the energetic puppy and her eyes dart to me for a second and she leaps off of the couch to bound over to me.

I pick her up and she starts to lick my face and I laugh and sit by Ella on the couch.

"Calm down, Martha!" I state and she sits on my lap wagging her tail fast.

"Ya miss me?" I talk to her and she barks.

"I missed you too, girl." I say and I kiss her fluffy head before she goes to lay down on the rug in front of the back door.

"Hey to you too." I greet Ella and she combs back a loose strand of her hair and we share smiles.

"How's your morning been?" I ask and I wrap my arm around her and stroke her cheek with my thumb.

"It was fine thanks, how are you?" she replies in her soft voice.

"I'm great now that I'm with you." I respond and a smile shows on her face and I kiss her smiling lips.

"How does going to the park for lunch sound to you?" I suggest to her the idea I've had since this morning and I run my fingers over her soft hair.

"What about fans following us?" she brings up a point and I purse my lips at her words.

"There aren't many out there today, and I don't think they'll bug us. How about it, darling?" I continue and I raise my eyebrows with a questioning look.

"Okay." she agrees and I smile and kiss her pale forehead before standing up and Martha cocks her head at seeing me move.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with Ellie and I, girl? You can play with your ball there and run around all you want." I propose to the puppy and I kneel down and she speeds over to me.

"Mm hi, love." I speak to the friendly dog.

"I'm gonna go change quick." Ellie tells me and I nod my head and look to the happy puppy.

"Are you keeping Ellie some company while I'm at work, hmm?" I talk to Martha and I scratch her ears and she sits in front of me with her tail moving back and forth.

I smile at her and continue to pet her since the little puppy enjoys it so much. She really is such a wonderful dog, and I've always loved animals so its great to have a pet of my own who is a part of the family. Henry's in love with her basically and it's a rare occasion to see him without her or her lounging somewhere with Henry not somewhere nearby. Ella loves her too, and El is so friendly with her and she talks to her. I don't know what about really, but I talk to Martha too just because she's a great listener.

"Lets get you fed before we leave, how's that sounding?" I propose to my pet and I stand and walk to the kitchen as I hear her padding along behind me.

I find the bag of dog food in a bottom cabinet and I take the measuring cup just for her food to scoop some into her red, food dish.

"There you go girl, eat up." I talk and I rub her head as her nose is buried into the dry, kibble.

I pick up her almost empty water dish and dump out the remaining water to fill it with fresh water from the tap and I set it beside her food for her. Ella comes down the stairs in brown pants and a dark, red shirt that's long sleeved and she looks so pretty. Even without a spot of makeup or with her hair all a mess she still appears beautiful to me, I don't know how that is but she does.

"Ready to go, madam?" I ask her and I snake my arms around her small waist as she stands before me and she wraps her long arms around mine.

"Mmhmm." she replies and I gaze into her blue eyes that have a mix of gold and dark, green specks in them.

Her eyes have always been a feature of hers that I've loved from the beginning. They're so striking and I find myself lost in them sometimes.

"Martha, do you have a full stomach yet?" I question the puppy and her head turns in the direction of my voice and half of her food is already gone, somebody was hungry.

"What d'ya want for lunch, dear?" I bring up to Ella and we leave the kitchen with my arm around her waist and small Martha follows us.

"Hmm, I dunno."

"How about we get that four cheese pasta with garlic bread?" I think aloud of a really good tasting meal at a nearby restaurant while I put my shoes back on.

"Yeah, that's sounding really good." Ella agrees and and she puts on a sweater and I find Martha's leash and collar in the closet by the door.

"Come here." I speak to the puppy and she obeys and I put her purple collar on and clip the black leash to it, I then grab a red blanket from the chair by the stairs to bring along.

"Lets go then." I declare and I slip my blazer on quick and we both get our sunglasses on and Ellie hooks her arm with mine as we leave the house.

We walk up to the gate as I hold Martha's leash with a firm grip and I open my gate and hear the female fans voices as I close it while on the sidewalk now.

"Paul!" they all say at different intervals and in their British accents.

"Hello girls." I greet them and I give them a small wave before walking away with my girlfriend and puppy down the sidewalk.

Ellie and I walk not that long of a distance until we find some restaurants and we cross the road and I go inside to buy our food while she stays outside with Martha.

"I think this a good spot and there's nobody around really." I announce and Ella and I lay the blanket down on a patch of grass, as we're now at the park near to my house with our food in hand.

I get the styrofoam cups with their plastic lids out and hand one and a piece of bread wrapped in a few napkins to her. I also give her a carton of milk and Martha who's a bit tired from the walk to the restaurant and here lays down on the blanket next to me, and I unclip the leash from her.

Ella and I eat our lunch for the most part in silence as we listen to the birds chirping in the trees surrounding us and Martha takes a doze by my side. I smile to myself at the sight of the pup and I finish off the last few pieces of this creamy and salty pasta, I don't want it to end. I sigh and set my empty cup on the paper bag that it came in and I down the remaining milk in the paper carton.

I lay down on the blanket and gaze up at the puffy, ivory clouds that play against the light blue sky. My eyes move to a cloud that looks like so much like a heart, almost. My eyes trail to darling Ella who is still working on her pasta and I admire her profile, with her perfectly sculpted lips and soft face. I couldn't be any more pleased with the woman I'm so proud to call mine, even though its only been a week we've been dating. Her and I have been through a lot over the years and especially lately, but we're both pretty tough, so I'm hopeful that we'll make it through fights we'll have and arguments that are ahead for us.

"You know my parents keep telling me to bring you and Henry up with me to Liverpool one of these weekends." I state and she finishes a bite and sets her dish beside mine and moves over to me to lay her head on my chest.

I rest my right hand on the small of her back and look up to the sky where if you look hard enough you can see the clouds move.

"I'd love for us to come with you. When are you planning on going next?" she replies.

"I was thinking this weekend, if you don't work."

"Yeah I can go. They surprisingly haven't been giving me many hours lately." she adds on and I turn my head to face her and her flecked, blue eyes trail to mine.

"How does leaving around 7:30, Saturday morning sound to you? And we can stay there until Sunday night." I suggest and I see the hint of a smile pulling at her lips.

"Yeah." she replies with a nod of her head and I plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's a deal then. I'm sure Henry will be excited when we tell him." I continue and she agrees with me.

I look to my feet where no longer sleeping Martha gets up from her cozy spot and lazily walks over to lay by my right arm and I pet her fluffy head.

"Hey there girl, how was your little nap?" I ask the puppy and she shuts her eyes and seemingly dozes back off to sleep.

Ah the family life is good. I'm enjoying the walks to the park with the puppy and my lovely girlfriend while the son is at kindergarten and the caring dad I am, I can only hope he's actually enjoying it. I look forward to spending the next half an hour with my girl laying on this blanket with me as we stare up at the wondrous sky and the sheepdog puppy sleeping next to my arm. I can see myself becoming a family man one day in the future, with a few kids and a few pets.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm again sorry for my long absence for a new part with this fic, I hope you're still interested in this story!**

I sigh and glance to Ella whose eyes are now closed and I drag the tip of my thumb over her pink cheek and she smiles. Her blue eyes appear to me and they settle on mine and I instantly get lost in her magical pair that so easily hold my gaze. She tears her eyes away from me to look somewhere else and I still stroke her cheek.

"What're you thinking about, darling?" I curiously ask her and a few birds pass us overheard and I hear their chirping.

"Life." she simply says and I look to sleeping Martha and I still smile at the adorable sight of her.

"How do you reckon your life is turning out?" I state and I rest my head back on the blanket to stare up at the sky.

"Great, how about yours?"

"Fabulous." I answer in a chipper tone.

A plane from I assume the local airport Heathrow interrupts the blue sky and it's array of clouds to pass through. I endure the silence as I too think and I feel Ellie fiddle with the buttons on my shirt and I lift my arm to glance at my watch to tell me that my time to spend with her is dwindling.

"How's house hunting been going?" I question since she's been looking into that lately.

"It's been going okay, but I haven't had much luck." she reveals and I find the perfect time to bring it up.

"You know Ellie, why don't you and Henry just erm move in with me?" I propose and she lifts her head from my chest to meet my eyes and we sit up and Martha stirs.

"Now let me explain. You two already live with me as it is, and it wouldn't take much to move your stuff from the flat to my house-." she doesn't let me finish.

"Paul." she states and I get back to my point.

"El, what's the point in you and Henry renting out a place when you can just live with me? You could save that money for his college fund or something else." I explain and I notice that her face relaxes at my words.

"Well darling, what'd ya say?" I ask while I caress her cheek and she looks away from me to think for longer than a few seconds.

"But they say that it ruins a relationship because you get annoyed of the person." she says and my hand drops from her cheek.

"I think that's just a rumor love, and we've been doing fine the past two weeks you've been staying at my place anyways. I'm not annoyed of you or Henry, and I know how irritating I can be sometimes." I reply and a smile shows on her lips.

"Yeah I suppose." she answers and I wrap my arms around her with a smile and she does the same.

We fall back onto the blanket and I again get lost in her eyes as they gaze into mine and I plant a kiss on her lips, man do I love this girl. She moves closer to me to rest her head on the blanket by my chest and her eyes close. Martha barks at something, probably a squirrel or a bird, and I smile and turn to face the alert pup who sits upright with her eyes set on something in the distance.

"What're you barking at, Martha? You're gonna be a good guard dog, you know." I comment and she looks to me and wags her tail and I pat a spot next to me.

She walks over and lays by Ellie's head and I pet the little puppy and I kiss Ella's head.

"I'm gonna go play with the pup, kay?" I say to my darling girlfriend.

"Okay." she replies and I unwrap my arms from her and I find Martha's favorite ball at the foot of the blanket and I tread away from the blanket.

"Come on." I tell her and the young puppy follows me and I throw the ball which she bounds after.

I watch as she picks it up in her mouth to bring it back to me and we repeat the process of me throwing the ball and her retrieving it.

"You know I'm getting a bit tired girl and you look a bit worn out too. Plus we have to go back home, love." I tell the puppy after we spent some time doing that and she now lays on he grass in front of me with her pink tongue hanging out her mouth.

Ellie and I leave the park to go back to the house and Martha had some water before she just passed out on the rug in the living room, what a silly girl she is.

"Alright El, well I'm gonna go back to work and do you want me to pick Henry up from school?" I say as I find her in the laundry room down the hall coming off of the living room putting in a load of Henry's clothes.

"Yeah, I was going to go into town, but it can wait until tomorrow. Thanks for doing that." she responds and I get my blazer on.

"Welcome, so I'll see you later." I conclude and I get a kiss from her before I leave the house for back to the studio.

The rest of the days studio session went well and we ended it with a good days work and being proud of what we accomplished. Now I'm driving through town to the primary school Henry attends and I stop in front of his school and I look to my watch that reads a few minutes before school ends. I whistle and look around to see a few other cars of parents waiting for their children and I soon hear the bell and not to short after little kids pile out of the tall, front doors. I look for my boy and I soon spot him with his backpack as he walks down the cement stairs and he approaches the car. He gets in and I turn down the volume on the radio and he gets himself buckled in and he tosses his backpack on the other seat.

"Hey bud, how was school today?" I question and I drive away from the school.

"Fine." he mutters quietly and we stop at a light and I look in the mirror to see him peering out the window with a blank stare.

"What'd you do in class today?"

"We drawed." he replies and he still doesn't seem all too reluctant to speak.

"Did you learn anything?" I go on and the light turns.

"No."

"Ah come on, you must've learnt something today, Henry. Hey, did your teacher get a chance to read any of that new book in class that you like so much?" I bring up.

"No, she didn't have time to." he says and I make a right turn down a road and we soon come upon the house and we enter the driveway.

Henry got out of the car quick and carried his backpack up to the door and I followed after him. He trudged into the living room and Martha ran up to him and he oddly didn't stop to pet her and he didn't utter a word to her, how odd.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" Ella greets her son and I set his empty lunch box on the counter in the kitchen.

"It was okay." he tells her and he goes to his room and comes out in his play clothes and leaves for the backyard to play.

I find a pot of chili to be cooking on the stove and I grab the spoon for stirring it and Ella turns back to see me.

"Hey!" she objects and I'm caught so I set it back and I sigh.

She comes back to the stove to stir the food and I lean against the counter.

"He was oddly quiet on the ride home." I tell her and she seems a tad surprised.

"Really? Hmm well maybe he just went outside to be alone," she gives her opinion and she takes a pause before going on. "I hope everything at school went okay today." she finishes the sentence and I fiddle with the guitar pick in my pocket.

"So do I." I agree and I hear Martha whining so I leave her to find the pet sitting in front of the back door, sitting and crying.

"Hey girl, what's the matter?" I ask her and she looks to me, I wonder why Henry didn't take her with him when he went outside like he always does.

"Here, you can go join Henry." I tell her and I open the door and follow her down the steps and I find the boy to be sitting on the grass 10 some feet away from me mostly with his back to me.

I watch as he hits a rock against the grass and he sniffles and I notice that he's crying as the tears run down his cheeks. I lift my foot to walk over to him, but I first see Martha waltz over to him and lick his cheek which he smiles for a second at. She head butts his hand so he'll pet her, but he doesn't and she rests her head on his short leg.

"Hey lad, what're you doing?" I decide to say and as I walk over to him he quickly wipes the tears away.

"Playing." he simply says and I drag a chair from the table over to him to sit in and he averts my gaze.

"Henry, why are you crying?" I ask softly and he stops playing with the gray rock he holds to set on the ground.

He doesn't answer my question and I hear silence and the sounds of the surrounding nature as I sit there waiting for a response that I don't get.

"Henry, did something happen at school?" I state and he sighs.

"Kids were being mean to me today." he reveals with his sad voice and he sniffles again.

"Now why would they be mean to such a lovely boy like you?" I inquire.

"I was playing alone at recess 'cause Jill and Oscar were sick today, and they were calling me a loser." he reveals and I exhale a sad sigh.

I get up from the chair to pick him up and I sit back on the chair with him on my lap and he cries into my shirt.

I rub his back and kiss the top of his head.

"Will you look at me?" I ask him and he sniffles before raising his head and I wipe his wet cheeks.

"You don't need to listen to what they say, they're wrong, Henry. You are not a loser and you know what?" I say and he looks at me with his sad eyes.

"Hmm?"

"They're the losers, because they're being bullies, and nobody likes a bully. You just have to ignore what they say." I tell him and he returns his head to my chest.

"But daddy they're in my class, how can I ignore them?" he questions and I sigh and I rest my hands on his back.

"You just don't listen to what they have to say, and you don't play with them or around them at playtime or recess." I advise him to do and I hope I'm telling him the right thing, I've never been through this before.

"What if they won't leave me alone?"

"Then you tell your teacher." I reply and I cradle his blonde head, he needs a haircut soon.

"I'm sorry that they're not being nice to you pal, but what they say isn't true. You are a wonderful boy who is nice, funny, smart and handsome." I tell him and I kiss his forehead.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do." I respond and Martha comes to lay at my feet.

"Your mum and I were gonna wait until dinner to tell you, but we have some good news for you." I decide to tell the sad boy to hopefully lift his spirits.

"What news?" he perks up at the mention and he sits up to meet my eyes.

"Would you be happy if mummy and you lived with me for all the time?" I question and a giddy smile rises onto his face and he nods his head up and down.

"Well that's the news, you two are gonna move in with daddy." I say and he smiles big and squeals.

"Yay!" he exclaims and I smile and he hugs me.

"I get to live you with and Martha." he comments in a happy tone and I feel the exact same way, now I get to see this fantastic boy every day.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I totally didn't realize that I had forgotten to post this chapter, even though I wrote it a week ago. You know how things can get away from ya with school going on, and just life in general, anyways i'm very sorry, but i'm hoping that you'll like it! Let me know what you think of it and your thoughts on the direction it's going in maybe? Thanks and enjoy! :)**

I hug him back and I kiss his head before I place the lawn chair back at the table and I smile at Henry being licked on the face by energetic Martha who missed the boy while he was at school.

"Hey Henry, guess what else?" I ask him and he sits up with a happy grin while the pup sits on his lap.

"You'll get to see Grandpa and Grandma this weekend, we're going up to visit them for a few days." I announce and his smile grows at the mention and boy was he excited to hear that, he loves my parents just about as much as they love him.

"Really? I can finally show Grandpa the new train I got for my set." he responds in an excited tone.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that. Your grandparents sure have missed you, lad."

"I've missed 'em too." he adds on and I smile at him before retreating into the house and I tread into the kitchen to find an agitated Ella.

"Is something the matter, darling?" I question as I stop in front of her while she leans against the refrigerator with a tense look on her face.

"My work just called, and I have to go in both Saturday and Sunday." she reveals in a sad tone.

"But I thought they didn't have you scheduled for this weekend?" I inquire and she stares at her feet that are clad in white socks.

"Yeah, that was before I just got those two shifts." she remarks and I sigh.

"Well what're we going to do about going up to Liverpool this weekend? I told my parents that we're coming Friday night and staying until Sunday night, and my aunties and cousins are expecting us three too." I ask and I leave out having already told Henry about our plans of going.

"You two can go." she volunteers but I shake my head.

"No, we're all going or none of us are." I disagree.

"Then I guess we aren't going to go." she decides for all of us and I exhale a frustrated sigh.

"And you can't get somebody to take your shifts or call your manager back to say you can't take them?" I bring up in a harsh tone that I didn't mean to use with her.

"I have to take them Paul, and I doubt anybody will take two shifts for the weekend. I also can't do a no show, I'll get fired for that!" she states and i run a hand through my hair.

"Why don't you just quit then? It's not like that job of yours pays all that well anyways, and all I hear from you is how much you hate your job and the people you work with!" I announce an idea and she looks kind of taken aback at me saying that, she doesn't answer me.

"Now what about Henry, huh? He wants to go up and see them all, just like us both."

"We can just reschedule, can't we?" she suggests, I have to tell her that I already told the boy.

"I erm kind of mentioned to him that we're going up for the weekend." I reveal in a quiet voice and her facial expression gives me a warning before she's about to get mad at me.

"You told him?!" she retorts.

"The kid had a bad day at school and I thought I'd give him something to look forward to! What do you want me to do, huh?," I begin with my answer before taking a short pause to think. "Do you want me to go tell him that now we can't go because his mum has gotten called into work?" I remark in an angry tone.

"Don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy!" she objects, boy are we going at it.

"What then, Ellie? We'll have to tell him and would you rather just lie to him?," I start and she looks far from pleased. "You know what I'm sorry that I told Henry about us going up there, and now suddenly plans have changed where we can't anymore, but we have to figure out how to tell him?" I state while using my hands and she crosses her arms over her chest and I didn't even notice hearing the back door open.

"How do you reckon we tell him then that we basically lied to him about going up there?" she states and little Henry walks into the kitchen with a discouraged look while Martha is by his side.

"What, we aren't going to Gran's anymore?" he questions in his soft voice and with his innocent eyes that got both of us, they left us with not knowing what to say or how to.

"Henry-." Ella begins, but her son interrupts.

"Daddy, you told me we were going, you lied?" he barges in with his own words and I see his bottom lip quiver.

"Henry, I didn't lie to you, lad. Things just-." I try to explain to him but he won't let me finish.

"You did lie!" he exclaims as tears form in his eyes.

"Henry, let us explain." Ella tries to make her son understand, but he starts to cry and turns his body to run to his room and Martha bounds after him.

I huff and lean against the counter and I want to go after him, but I don't see that doing any good. I lift my eyes to see Ella standing in front of me with a sullen look on her face, but she looks more sad than angry. I realize that maybe I went too far with proposing that she quit her job, but it's a thought I've had often, all because she says how she hardly even likes working at that place anymore.

"Ellie-." I begin, but nobody will give me the time of day to speak my thoughts without getting interrupted today.

"Just don't, Paul." she objects and she exits the no longer happy kitchen.

I huff and look to my fingers that I fiddle with. Maybe it all is my fault, I mean if I wouldn't of told Henry that we were going then we wouldn't be in this situation where he thinks that I lied to him and where Ella and I just had a shouting match with each other.

I stand there in the kitchen lost in my thoughts as I try to think up a solution for this mess I unintentionally brought upon myself, but I just ended up wasting my time sitting there. I saw the chili bubbling away in its pot so I turned off the heat and found my way up the staircase to the second floor where I basically hid away in the music room.

I was sitting at the silent piano with my hands in my lap as I can't escape my thoughts and guilt to play a tune or write one, when I hear Martha pad into the room to sit at my feet.

"Hi, girl." I greet her and she whines until I pick her up and she nuzzles her head against my neck and I smile at her showing of affection.

She lifts her head to start licking my face and I couldn't hold back the chuckle as she did so, and I found myself laughing at the friendly puppy. I sigh after she stopped and I scratch her floppy ears and I kiss her head.

"You aren't mad at me too, right love?" I speak to her and her sad eyes stare up at me.

"I hope you aren't, because Ellie and Henry are, for something I didn't meant to do. Can I vent to you, Martha?" I ask of the puppy and of course she doesn't answer, I doubt she even understands me.

I spilled everything that happened to the dog and like people who say that it feels good to get things off your chest, really do have a point, because it felt good to have it out in the open.

"What do I do, Martha?" I oddly say and I wish she could answer me and just tell me what it is that I'm supposed to do to make everything right, but I have to fix everything on my own.

"Thanks for listening anyways." I compliment her and I carry her downstairs where I give her a treat in the kitchen for being such a good dog.

Ella and Henry came out from their places of hiding for dinner, but no words were said except for pass the salt and phrases like that.

I wanted to tuck Henry in like i always do with Ella that night, but when I came out from the bathroom from taking a bath I found that he had already went to bed. Ella still won't talk to me and I finally got the chance when we went to bed, but she still is reluctant to talk to me.

"El, can we please talk?" I speak as I slip on a t shirt for bed and she puts her hair up in a bun.

"Paul, I don't want to talk."

"But we need to make things right Ellie, and get them figured out. I'm sorry, okay?" I state and she looks to me.

"Oh so saying sorry is just going to make it all go away?" she remarks.

"You were kind of being controlling you know, by saying how I should just give up my job to meet your needs and wants." she declares and I nod as I realize that I had crossed the line in a few places.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I honestly am, and I didn't intend to be controlling or anything, you know me." I reply and she sighs.

"I dunno Paul, now that we're dating you're different." she admits to my surprise and my brow falls at hearing her say that.

"What're you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe I should find a place for Henry and I, and that maybe it isn't the best thing for us to be in a romantic relationship like we are." I feel my heart drop at what she has to say to me, I definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Is that what you want?" I utter in a quiet voice and she doesn't seem so sure.

"I dunno. It just is kind of still weird being together and I feel like we're taking it all at a fast pace. I mean we're living together already and sleeping in the same bed at night, I don't feel comfortable with things going this quick." she confesses and she takes a seat at the end of the bed and I sit next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"I was afraid of what you would say and that you would think that I didn't want this with you." now she's confusing me and she lifts her eyes to lock with mine.

"Well do you want to be with me or not? Because you're giving me mixed messages Ellie, and I'm serious about us. I want this, but if you don't.." I trail off as I consider what she has to say, and the last thing I want to do right now is to break up with her.

"I do Paul, but I just I'm not ready for us to be living together and taking things at the pace we are. I realized that today, because we're already butting heads, and I think it'd be better if we lived separate." she concludes and I nod my head up and down as I stare at the carpet of my bedroom.

"So you're not throwing in the towel, are ya? Because we can't decide that we don't want to be in this relationship together when we have a fight, a disagreement or when things get hard. That's not how things work, Ellie," I say and I take a brief pause. "I really wanna be with you, and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier." I then apologize and I return my gaze to her.

"No, I'm not giving up and I know that we can't just resort to that. I'm sorry for being short with you and not giving my time to understand what was going on earlier." she adds on.

"I want to be with you, Paul, very much." she continues and small smiles play on our lips and oh how I missed her smile, it never fails to make my insides go all mad and crazy.

I wrap my arms around her in an embracing hug and she does the same and I rest my cheek on her head.

"I forgive you."

"And I forgive you." she tells me and I kiss the top of her blonde head.

I stroke her light colored hair as she is in my arms and I find relief just in that.

"If you're going to move out, will you at least get a place somewhere near in a nice neighborhood? Because the tabloids and the fans already have some suspicion that we're together, and I want you and Henry to be safe." I suggest and she nods into my chest.

"I told Henry why we can't go this weekend, and that we'll find the time to go another time. He calmed down when I told him that you didn't lie, and he was going to talk to you, but you were in the bathroom." she speaks into my chest and we both sit up to face the other.

"Thank you." I tell her and I caress her soft cheek with my hand.

"You're welcome." she comments and I lean in to kiss her on the lips for a number of seconds.

"Ellie?" I think of and she raises her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry again because I told Henry that you two were going to move in permanently." I say with a sad look and she smiles and rests her head on my chest.

"Oh Paul. Tomorrow is a new day and we'll have to explain that to him, but maybe you can have him over for a few nights at a time and I'll make sure that we all have slumber parties." she treats the situation in I think the right way and I kiss her hair.

I'm glad to have found a solution to the whole problem and to have made up with basically both of them, and even though they are moving out I think it is for the best for our relationship for where it's at now. Maybe if we make it long enough and if we always can find some way to always get through things together, then we'll live together again. I hope that maybe one day they will live with me, and that they'll never have to leave again.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Hey there! I apologize about the long absence for a new part, life can be crazy times as you probably know and i've been busy with my other stories, but here I am with one! I fear if you'll like it or not and that I'm a bit rusty, so could you let me hear your thoughts on it? I hope you like it, enjoy! **

About a week later I was making myself a quick sandwich as my makeshift dinner with cheese, black olives and bacon on this Friday night in the second week of September when I hear the click of the front door opening. I smile and take a gulp from my cold glass of milk before setting the half eaten sandwich to see Henry walk in the door in his play clothes with his spare backpack over his shoulder and his blue eyes find me.

"Daddy!" he exclaims at the sight of me and he ignores Ella behind him trying to get his backpack and tennis shoes off and bounds over to me.

"Hi, Henry. How are you, lad?" I greet him when he enters my arms and I hug the boy tight, I haven't seen him and Ella since this past weekend.

"I'm good, Daddy." he answers and I kiss the crown of his blonde head before he breaks the hug and I kneel down to take off his thin sweatshirt that zips up and I get his shoes off too.

"Hey, sweetheart." I greet her too as Henry goes to say hi to his best friend little Martha who started to bark happily when she spotted the lad.

"Hi, Paul. How've you been?" she replies after taking off her shoes.

"I've been fab, how about you, darling?" I answer with a grin and she doesn't get the chance to reply because Henry speaks.

"Mummy, are you gonna stay for a while?" Henry suggests and I glance to beautiful Ella, my lovely girlfriend who things haven't been all that great with lately.

"Uh, I dunno.." she trails off and I look to her with a smile.

"Mummy, please." Henry whines and she purses her lips while seemingly pondering the thought.

"Ah come on, Ellie. We could play a couple of card games and have crisps and dip." I suggest and a smiles break onto her soft face.

"Yeah, I'll stay for a little bit." she relents and Henry and I both cheer as he sits on the rug with happy Martha.

She follows me into the kitchen where I grab my sandwich to finish off the last few bites and I down the rest of the milk while she looks at the pictures on the fridge. I rinse my dishes and turn back to her and we exchange smiles before we meet in the middle in a hug that I reckon we both needed and I savor having her in my arms. I plant a soft kiss on her smooth blonde hair that smells like lavender, I love that smell. I always associate it with her and a childhood memories since my dad used to grow it and burn it in the house.

"How've you been, lovely?" I question quietly while she stays still in my arms.

"I've been pretty good, I've missed you, you know." she admits into my button down and I rest my cheek on her blonde head, I notice she got a trim recently.

"I've missed you too. Both of you should stay the night one of these times, we'd all have a great time." I propose and she exhales a breath and lifts her head and we share small smiles before I lean forward to rest my forehead on her small one.

She steps up onto the tip of her toes to touch her lips lightly covered in Chapstick to mine in a kiss. I kiss her back for a minute before she breaks it and I run my fingers over her soft, slightly blushing cheek.

"Maybe next weekend when I don't work in the mornings, yeah?" she suggests and I nod my head in response.

"Is that a date then, love?" I question while a smug smile is on my lips and she laughs softly while nodding, ah that laugh I love of hers and I get another kiss from her.

"Mummy, Daddy, come here and lets play a game!" Henry calls from the living room and we part and I lace her long, pale fingers with mine and we join little Henry on the couch.

"Did you two already have something for din?" I question while I walk over to the cabinet with drawers to find a pack of playing cards and my eyes fall to my watch that reads twenty after six.

"Yeah we did, thanks for asking though." Ella replies in her sing song voice and I nod at her.

"A few games of go-fish and then I have to go, because i'm gonna talk to a friend of mine who knows about a good job opening." Ella states as I shuffle the stiff deck and I drag the coffee table towards us.

"Ah, are you considering quitting your other job, love?" I query and she shrugs her shoulders with an unsure look.

"If I can find a better one , but otherwise probably not." she answers and I nod at her words while I cut the deck.

I glance to Henry who sits on the floor opposite of us with his arm over sweet Martha and a happy smile on his boyish face.

"Hey, Henry, why don't you bring your bag into your bedroom quick while I deal out the cards?" I suggest and the blonde lad nods his small head and dashes over to the front door with little Martha running after him and he bounds down the hall.

"Doo doo doo.." I sing while dealing out the right amount of cards for each of us before setting the deck in the middle.

"Do you think want something to drink, Ellie? You can make yourself at home." I state and I look up to her eyes the color of azure that lay on me.

"Yeah, I'll go get it, thanks, Paul. Do you want anything, love?" she replies and I bite my lip while thinking.

"My regular please, thanks, El." I answer and she kisses my cheek before hopping off of the comfy sofa to walk in the kitchen and Henry soon returns from what we call 'his bedroom' and he asks where Ella went.

"I'm right here, buddy." she answers while returning to the living room with two short glasses full of brown liquid, a lot of coke with a tad of scotch.

"Ta, love." I thank her when she sets the drinks on coasters and she grabs her hand of cards that lie face down.

"Welcome." she returns, another mannerism of hers, she commonly forgets the 'you're', that's Ellie.

We played a few hands of go-fish us three until Henry got bored of it and decided to play with Martha, and so Ellie and I played some simple poker using bloody chocolates that we both had some of. We definitely shared some nice laughs as well as accusing the other of cheating, a typical game of cards with my Ellie that's for sure.

"About the house hunt, how's it coming along?" I query while Ellie and I stand in the kitchen doing the dishes later on while Henry lays on the couch watching some cartoon of course with Martha laying with him.

"It's actually over, we found a place over by his school. It's a nice neighborhood, has a good reputation and the house has a good sized backyard. I'm happy to no longer be staying with my brother." she answers and I finish with drying a plate and I reach up to place it in the cabinet, and I glance to the few lit candles on the counter Ellie insisted to be lit, they do make a nice touch as well as smell nice.

"I wouldn't of minded if you two had stayed with me until you found a place, you know." I state as she holds a red bowl that she uses the soapy washcloth to scrub.

"I know, thanks though." she responds softly without meeting my eyes and she rinses the bowl.

"I just. I felt like we were already bugging you and that it was important to give you space." she reveals, stumbling over her words at the beginning of her sentence and she huffs.

"Ellie, I don't mind it in the least if you two stay here, you know that as well as I do. I love it when you and Henry are here, and when you occasionally stay over night," I comment on what she had to say while I dry the red bowl. "It gets really lonely here with just Martha and me, so it's a great change to have a little kid running around and somebody to talk to and laugh with." I conclude and I open the cabinet door to place the bowl in its original place and I decide to leave the door open.

"Paul-." she begins in a sad voice before I knock my head on the bloody cabinet door I had left open.

"Ow." I state with a grin while I rub my forehead and Ellie doesn't hold in a laugh that is too coming up my throat and we both chuckle together.

"That was not a smart move." I scold myself and I toss the towel onto the counter and Ellie drops the dish back into the murky water to walk over to me.

"Honey, are you okay?" she queries still with that amused grin and she takes my hands away from my probably red forehead and she holds my bangs away, my eyes fall on her colorful pair.

"I'm fine, I reckon. I'm just being a baby, Ellie." I answer and her eyes leave my patch of forehead and her hand moves to my cheek and we smile at the other at the exact same time.

"Hi." I mumble as we stare into the others eyes and she mumbles a small 'hello' in response before stepping forward to close the space between us, her lips touch mine.

My hands do what they're used to, they float over to her small waist to hold and both of her hands slowly make their way to my neck while we take our sweet time, definitely sweet, kissing the other. Man, kissing her is so perfect and it's never felt this good to kiss a woman. I don't know what does it for me. Maybe it's her soft lips that are never chapped, or her curvy waist I hold onto this exact second, or her long eyelashes that I can feel on my eyes, or how our noses never collide. We fit together perfectly. I am in utter and so long lost that you could never turn back love with this beyond beyond lovely woman that I share warm kisses with this second.

She breaks the kiss after a long minute that I wished would've went on and I open my previously shut eyes to find her unique pair on me and I move in for one more peck.

"How's your head?" she asks me in a soft voice as my arms have moved to wrap around her and her delicate hands sit on my shoulders, I've always loved her long fingers.

"Oh, it's spinning." I answer with a wink, all because of those kisses.

We meet in the middle for another kiss that I certainly smile into while my hands sit in the middle of her back and I feel her fingers get caught in my growing hair, "Mm." I mumble while kissing and she pulls away to have our lips leave the stick of each others.

"You're getting carried away, mister." she teases while I smirk and I kiss her cheek.

"Nah. I just enjoy snogging you." I remark truthfully and she sends me a smile and then it fades as does mine.

"I should get going, Paul. It's getting kind of late and my friend wants to go get drinks and talk about that job they know about." she states and I frown.

"Who's this friend?" I question a bit protectively.

"She's an old girlfriend of mine from school." she responds and I nod.

"Can't you reschedule? Please, Ellie? Come on, stay the night. We'll have loads of fun." I whine and she sighs and thinks about it for a minute before declining unfortunately.

"Next weekend, I promise." she vows and I nod my head at her words before kissing her cheek and she drags me to the front door where she puts her jacket back on.

"Bye, Henry. Be good for your dad, and call me before you go to bed if you want." Ellie bids while she hugs him and she gets a kiss from him and an 'I love you'.

"Bye, mummy." he returns before running off to use the loo and I'm left with Ella who's ready to walk out the door and leave.

"Should I come by in the afternoon or do you just wanna drop him off when you're ready?" she questions and we decide on her coming by since after all I haven't been to her new house, and we talked about dinner at her new place to break it in.

"Bye, love. Drive safe." I conclude as we give our goodbye hug and I break it to look down at her and I kiss her on the mouth before we mutually pull away and I tuck her long hair behind her ear.

"I will, don't you worry about me. No eating tubs of ice cream before bed or staying up until eleven. He's only five, Paul." she insists and I sigh.

"I know, I know, Ellie. He's stayed the night before. If you're so concerned then just stay the night too and join the party." I try to get her to agree to it again but she sadly shakes her head and I give up.

I kiss her soft hair and rest my cheek on her round head while her head lays on my chest and I smile at her hair smelling sweetly like lavender.

"You boys be good." she orders and I can hear the smile in her voice, I grin too and tell her that we will.

"Have a good rest of your night, goodbye, darling." I bid after we pull away from the hug and she takes my hand to give it a squeeze and I squeeze hers back before she kisses my cheek and opens the door to leave for her car.

I get the door behind her and I stuff my hands in my pockets while slowly walking back to the living room where I hear Henry's sweet giggle and my eyes fall upon the current scene. I chuckle too as I see Henry laying on the rug near the coffee table with happy Martha licking at her best friends face while Henry flails his legs and laughs his sweet laugh that makes me smile, life is good.


	23. Chapter 23

"Are you getting tired yet, bud?" I question the young boy after I recover from laughing about Martha licking him, which is a common occurrence with them too. They sure do love each other.

"No. Wait, my bedtime isn't eight o'clock here like mummy says, is it?" he asks me while he still lays on the rug with Martha's furry head on his chest with his hand caught in her hair.

"Nah, you know how it is when you come over here. Eight o clock is far too early to head in for bed, lad, but of course we can't stay up all night long." I reply and I take a seat in my jeans and button down in the chair next to the two inseparable kiddies.

"Oo, how long, daddy?" he queries in a happy tone and I pick up my guitar that sits on the rug.

"Oh I dunno, until we get tired." I reply, even though he'll probably be out by quarter to nine, he's never made it past nine on a school night at my house or on a day where he had woken up early. The little rebel suggests pulling an all nighter, he wishes.

I played a new, half written song of mine on the guitar with the arrangement of chords I have for it along with the strumming pattern. I work on trying to write more while Henry tosses a few of Martha's toys around the house for her to fetch and return to have him toss for her again and again until Henry's arm got tired and so did the puppy's legs. Twenty minutes later around twenty minutes after eight I set down my guitar and look to Henry who lays on the same spot of the rug with Martha's head on his tummy, them both seemingly sleeping and I smile. I get up slowly and find my camera on the coffee table amid the deck of cards, half full and empty glasses of Ella's and I's, the paper and guitar picks. I stand back up and take a few snaps of the lovely scene. I love that boy so much, and that baby of a dog as well. I set my camera back down and move Martha off of Henry, but of course she wakes up and I pet her head and talk to her softly before she lays down on the rug. I kneel down and put my arms under Henry's small body and I pick the boy up to carry down the hall into the guest bedroom where he sleeps always and I pull back the covers to set him in the bed.

"Daddy?" he mumbles as he moves his head side to side and rubs his eyes before showing them to me, I brush the hair off of his forehead.

"Hey, sleepy. Just go back to sleep." I advise in a quiet voice and I pull back the covers so he's bundled up in his pajamas he changed into before Ella left and I grab his teddy for him.

"Will you read me a story first?" he insists and I relent with the nodding of my head and I grab the new book he brought this time from his backpack, he always brings his new favorite for me to read, that's Henry.

I take a seat on his bed in the corner by his head and I move my legs to rest on the edge of the bed and I slouch down so he can position his head on my shoulder. I open the book, read the title and turn to the first illustrated page with a small paragraph of words.

"_This one has a little star. This one has a little car. Say! what a lot of fish there are_," I begin with the first page of Dr. Seus' 'One fish two fish red fish blue fish'. "_Yes. Some are red. And some are blue. Some are old. And some are new_.." I trail off once my eyes had flitted to Henry who now has fallen back asleep and I grin and plant a soft kiss on his small forehead, my how he looks like his mother.

I set the colorful book on the table next to his bed before shutting off the lamp which was the light for the room other than the ceiling light. I bury my feet under his covers and I pull his favorite dinosaur blanket up more and I join him under the covers to have a little kip myself.

"Goodnight, Henry." I bid to the already asleep lad and I hear Martha pad in to sleep next to the bed on the round rug and I lay my head on the pillow before falling asleep with Henry cuddled up in my arms.

* * *

I awake who knows how long later to Martha whining and licking my cheek which succeeds at waking me up.

"Hi, girl. What d'ya want?" I speak to her and I figure she needs to be let out so I carefully move Henry off of my shoulder to place him back on his bed, and I plant a kiss on his forehead before pulling the covers back over him.

"Alright, alright, let's go outside then." I address Martha and I rub my eyes and yawn while she walks ahead of me to the back door which I open for her.

I have myself a quick smoke while the puppy does her business in the dark backyard as its now around ten thirty. I let her back in and she eats some and drinks from her water dish a bit before laying down in her bed by the couch while I put the last few dishes away, picked up a few things and turned off the lights and then I headed up to my own bed to fall back asleep quickly, as lonely as it is sleeping alone. Not having Ella living here and sleeping in the same bed with me anymore reminds me of how much I really hate sleeping by myself. There's nobody to hold or to greet you with their smile when you wake up.

* * *

"Daddy, get up!" a wide awake, boyish voice begs and I recognize it to be Henry's.

"No, go back to bed." I reply and I turn over and he just huffs and peels the warm blankets off of my shirtless body, I give up with a loud groan.

"Okay, fine, I'm up." I relent with defeat in my voice and I turn over and open my sleepy eyes to find Henry's piercing blue pair, that remind me of his mothers, laying next to me and he slips under the blankets.

"Daddy, don't fall back asleep." he pleas and I yawn while kneading my eyes with my hands.

"I won't. Mm, why are you up so early?" I respond once I had glanced over to the small clock by my bed and I comb a hand through my hair since it's most likely all over the place.

"'Cause I'm hungry." he mutters and I nod my head vertically at his words before we pull back the covers to travel downstairs where he takes a seat at the table with little Martha sat at his feet.

"Do you just want some cereal, lad?" I ask him while I pour us both glasses of juice and once he answers 'yes' I find his new favorite, Lucky Charms.

"Now don't be picking out the marshmallows to eat first and then not eat the cereal, yeah?" I state as I set down his bowl.

"Please, daddy? The other ones are yucky." he responds as I pour myself a bowl of cornflakes at the counter, and I sigh.

"No, sorry, you have to." I return and he huffs but digs into his cereal and I grab mine to join him.

We finish our breakfast after he told me about his two new friends, the funky dream he had last night and about how Ella reads him the same book I read him just last night every night. She's always been big on reading to him before bed and at other times, she's always believed that it will help with his development and, so to speak, make him smarter. He is rather intelligent, I reckon.

"Henry, what do you wanna do for the next hour?" I ask the boy as I enter the living room to find him sitting on the rug at the coffee table with his pack of crayons spilled out in front of him and his coloring book open.

"When's mummy coming over?" he questions without looking up at me and I take a seat on the sofa while my eyes focus on the mostly blank colored picture of a female cat and her kittens.

"In about an hour, so what should we do until then, lad?" I answer and I move to sit next to him and I grab a plain piece of paper over in the corner that I left here for him to color on last night after I cleaned off all the junk sitting on this table.

"No, I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here with you!" he complains and he drops the orange crayon he was holding before he turns his blonde head to me and I catch a glimpse of those sad, blue eyes.

"Henry, you have to go with your mum. I'm sorry, but you can't stay any longer today, I have to go to work soon." I reply and he huffs loudly and picks up that crayon again with that sad, tense look showing on his face.

"Hey, don't be like that now." I state while I wrap my arm around him and the look doesn't fade.

"It's not fair. I never get to see you anymore!" he exclaims in a sad tone and I sigh.

"Now that's not true. I always see you at least once a week, Henry."

"That's too little!" the frustrated as well as sad youngster replies and I shut his book and pull him onto my lap where he lays his bright blonde head on my chest.

"I'm sorry, Henry, but daddy's job takes up a lot of my time." I go about trying to explain this to him, and I remember us going through this before. It never gets any easier.

"That's your excuse for everything!" he declares before jumping off of my lap and running up the stairs with young Martha on his tail, and I take a breath before following him.

I hear the slamming of a door when I get to the top of the flight and I find my bedroom door to be the only one out of the few bedrooms up here to be closed. I jiggle the knob that's tight and I try to put my weight against the door to open, but it doesn't budge. He's locked the door on me. I sigh and rap my knuckle against the brown door lightly.

"Henry, will you please open the door so I can come in?" I speak to the other side of the door and I notice the light is on and shadows of his feet and probably Martha's as well play under the door.

"No. I don't want to see you." he replies in the most stern voice the boy can muster.

I huff and run a hand through my hair before trying the handle a few more times and I put my whole weight against it again, but once again the door stays in between us. I glance to the lock on the front where a key would be and I remember losing the only copy I had of it which is different from the key to the house to get in. I think of when my brother Mike accidentally locked himself in the loo when we were the same age as Henry here, and my dad had to get in through the window. I can't do that though. In order for that I'd have to lug out the ladder from the shed, and try not to break my neck while climbing up it and then trying to open the window. It'd be a disaster waiting to happen, I already know that.

"Henry?" I call out as I knock again and I see shadows move only to settle under the door where a small section of light is.

He doesn't answer me and I move the doorknob again without any luck of getting it open of course, and I huff.

"Henry, come on open the door. This isn't funny anymore." I order and I get a 'no' from him in response.

"You better open this door right now, Henry Thomas." I repeat with more force in my voice, but he yells out his response from last time.

I sit down on the wooden floor next to the door with my head resting against the wall and I glance to my watch sometime later. Nine forty-three. He's been in there for ten minutes. Ellie's going to be here around ten-thirty. I'm gonna have to figure something out to have him let me in before then. I can't have her see what I basically caused, I can't let her know that I've basically failed at being his father.

"Henry, will you tell me why you won't let me come in?" I finally break the silence after thinking of talking this out.

"'Cause I'm mad at you." he answers and I nod to myself, that isn't hard to figure out.

"Why are you mad at me, huh?"

"'Cause." he simply replies without the reason(s) I'm looking for.

"'Cause why?" I question and I move my legs and how I'm sitting because of my butt growing numb from sitting on this hard wooden floor.

"'Cause you're always at work, and I never get to see you. It's not fair, the other kids say all the fun stuff they do with their daddies." he responds and I sigh sadly.

"I'm sorry, Henry."

"No, you're not. You say that all the time." the boy who I've known since he was a tiny newborn scolds me and I nod to myself, I reckon he's right.

"This time I mean it," I state and the shadows once again move under the door and I see him plant his small hand on the other side of the door inches away. "How about you let me in and we can talk more about it before your mummy gets here?" I suggest and his hand lifts, and I realize that was a bad call.

"No, I'm not leaving!" he insists and I cover my hands with my face, I'm so frustrated. I don't know how Ellie can do this twenty four-seven.

I decide not to say anything in return since I have no idea what to tell him, so instead I go back to his reason for being mad at me.

"About these kids you go to school with. What are these kinds of things do they get to do with their dads?"

"Go to football, to films, to the carnival, and fishing.." he trails off and I think. I took him to the carnival when he was probably three, but I doubt he remembers it.

"But, Henry, we've gone to get ice cream together, made cookies, watched cartoons, had sleepovers, and built snowmen together. Plus you've came with me to work before. Those things are so much more fun than what those kids have done with their dads." I return, I wish that as a kid I could've done those kind of things with my own dad.

He doesn't reply, seemingly out of defeat since I kind of showed him up with my answer.

"How about you open the door and we can do whatever you want?" I suggest after a quiet minute and I hear Martha's feet pad across the floor.

"Can I stay the night again?" the hopeful lad proposes and I look to my watch. Nine fifty-nine.

"No, you have to go with your mum when she gets here." I answer and he groans.

"I'm not opening the door!" he retorts with his loud voice, he's always had strong lungs.

I sigh and rest my head in my hands for a few minutes while racking my brain for solutions, but I'm basically a new dad at this, considering this is my first time being a dad, I guess you could say.

"Henry, let me in, please." I state after growing more frustrated and I get up from the floor.

"No." he responds curtly.

"You open this door right this instant, Henry Luke." I state and I can hear his loud footsteps stomp off to somewhere and I sigh and pace up and down the hall, what do I do?

**AN: Thoughts? I'd really love to hear them!**


	24. Chapter 24

"Why your job?" Henry randomly asks me while I still stand in front of the door and I stop.

"What do you mean?" I question back.

"You're busy with your job, you work tons." he states a true, hard, cold and obvious fact, that I'm almost surprised the lad has caught on too, he is smart after all and it isn't hard for somebody to catch on to that aspect of my life.

"I know, my job is _really_ important, lad." I return and while pacing the hall I hear the click of the lock being turned and Henry bounds out of the room with Martha behind him, and my feet carry me after him.

"Henry!" I call after the lad as I'm a few footsteps behind him on the stairs and he tries to open the back door, but the boy is too short and he can't put enough weight on it while twisting it, he groans sadly.

"I want out." he begs while pulling on the door knob with such a desperate, sad look on his face and he even stands up on his toes to try and get better leverage, it doesn't help.

"Where do you thinking you're going?" I ask while my hands sit calmly in my pockets and he plops down on the floor to sit on his bum, and he begins to cry.

"Henry." I mutter sadly and I hesitantly kneel down and he covers his sad face with his hands and I gather him into my arms.

"No! No!" he exclaims while I try to carry the squirming boy who I attempt to hold tight, but he was wiggling so much that I had to set him down.

He goes for the door again, tugging at it, trying to twist the rickety knob and he feebly kicks the door with his socked foot. Martha begins to bark and whines, and I remember how perceptive the young dog is, maybe she can tell how sad he is. I can't believe I'm making him like this. The tears. The yelling. This tense atmosphere. I'm doing this. I've caused this. I myself stole that precious smile from his face.

"Open!" he calls out while attempting at it and I hear him sigh loudly while I stand there like a right idiot not knowing what to do about this new situation at hand.

He quits with the door and turns around to face me with the frustration all over his face and the tears rolling down his round cheeks.

"Why don't ya come here?" I suggest and I hardly hold my arms out and he runs away to down the hall to his bedroom where for my sake, the door can't lock.

He doesn't quite know that and he tries to close it, but I catch it and open his door to find him digging under the covers to hide, from me probably. His muffled crying is what I hear while he covers himself with the quilt and comforter, and I almost smirk at the scene. It would be rather funny looking, with the little hump of his body under the covers, but the situation at hand is no laughing matter alright.

"Don't cry." I mumble while I step over and I peel the heap of blankets off of him while he struggles to cover himself back up.

He finally just gives up seemingly, and lets me take the blankets off of him and I sit down next to the probably exhausted boy who covers his eyes with his arms while sniffling. I lay down next to him and comb his hair off of his forehead, and his arms slowly slip from his eyes to look at me finally. He doesn't utter a word, and neither do I while I wipe his cheeks wet with those sad tears I had caused.

"I bet I can make you smile." I propose and I grin at him and watch while the smirk takes a number of seconds to appear and my hands wander to his sides and tummy where he's the most ticklish, he giggles.

"Don't!" he bellows and he shoves my now still hands away with a forced frown and turns over to have his back face me.

"Oh, come on, you can't do that. I was just tickling you, you can't fake it now." I tease him a little and I softly turn him over and he crosses his short arms over his chest with his furrowed brows.

"Oh, you're tough, aren't ya?" I poke at the cranky lad and I tickle his tummy again and he can't resist to laugh.

"You can't stay mad at your old dad, now can ya?" I question and I move his messy bed hair off of his small forehead, him and Ella have the same angry looks for sure.

I look to my watch on my right wrist. Ten eleven. I sigh and glance back to my boy.

"Do you wanna hear something that's top secret?" I ask the lad whose face lightens up at my mentioning.

"Yeah!" he replies and I lift my head to whisper into his ear.

"I love you so much." I reveal quietly and I draw out the 'so'.

"Daddy!" he exclaims after I pull away and I laugh, he giggles too.

"Are you mad at me still, Henry? I'm really sorry, I am." I state while we lay in the average sized bed.

"I dunno. I don't see you a lot, and I don't like it." he mutters in his high, immature voice.

"I know, but guess what?," I reply and he of course says 'what?'. "After today, daddy doesn't have to work for awhile. I'm on holiday for a little bit." I reveal and that sweet smile of his comes back to his tiny lips.

"Will you get me after school this week and I can stay over?!" he proposes with an excited tone to his boyish voice and I nod my head up and down.

"I'll have to speak to your mum about it, but I think she'll say 'yes'." I answer and he squeals in delight at it, ah I missed that smile.

"But you know what you have to do first?"

"What?" he replies to my question.

"You have to give me a big hug and a big kiss, okay?" I propose and he sighs with a smile before scooching his little body over to me and I wrap the adorable boy up in my arms.

"Lets never fight and lock doors again, yeah?"

"Okay." he agrees and I plant a long kiss on his soft blonde hair and then I continue to hug the little buddy.

"Daddy, let me go!" he insists with a soft laugh while I squeeze him tight and I chuckle too and I kiss his cheek while he giggles at.

"Now lets get you dressed and then we can color out in the living room until mummy comes by to get you, yeah?" I declare and the obedient boy changes into the outfit Ella packed for him mostly on his own and with little help from me, he's growing up so fast.

He brushed his teeth too before we went off to casually color and I got his bag and stuff ready while he did that on his own. He finished coloring the picture of the cats and I attempted to draw with the crayons things he told me to draw. Ellie soon arrived and we gave Henry a minute to finish coloring a picture.

"Hey, how did it go with Henry?" Ella greets me when she follows me into the kitchen where I move our dirty dishes to the sink.

"It's gone better, how was the rest of your night?" I answer and I run the tap for a minute to rinse out the sink before shutting it off.

"Good, thanks. How was he for you?" she poses me another question while standing a few inches away from me in her jacket and dark jeans with her hair in a bun, what a pretty lady.

"Uh he was fine, Ellie. Do you wanna stay for lunch?" I suggest and she ends up declining.

"What, you don't wanna spend time with me, your boyfriend?" I scoff with a hurt look that I fake and she drifts over to me to wrap our arms around each other and we lean in for a kiss.

We pull away at the same time and smiles appear on our lips a few seconds after the other and I tuck a dangling strand of her honey colored hair behind her ear that has a pearl earring in it. Her favorite stone is pearls. She kisses me again and I smile at her.

"I'm sorry, I'd love for us to stay for lunch, but I have to go get the car washed and buy some new clothes for Henry." she explains and I send her another smile.

"It's alright, I suppose," I reply and she pokes my chest which we both giggle at and she kisses me. "Now when am I coming over for dinner?" I question and she runs her fingers over my shirt.

"When do you want to?"

"Whenever is okay with you, but I'd prefer soon, you know. I wanna see this new house of yours that you and Henry like so much." I respond and I just about get lost in her blue eyes that are the color of the sky with flecks.

"How about Monday night?" she suggests and I agree with her with a nod of my head.

"About Monday, my break from recording starts after today because of some overdubbing I gotta go do, but anyways Henry wants me to pick him up from school this week and for you and him to stay over Saturday night. Yeah?" I inform her while our arms are around each other and I kiss her cheek briefly.

"Did he really say 'me' too?"

"Nah, but we have a date planned then for you to join our slumber party." I remind the sometimes forgetful bird and she nods with a look of sudden realization.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking forward to our date." she adds on with a grin and I smirk.

"So am I, and you know what would be even better?" I ask her and she raises her eyebrows in a silent 'what'?.

"Why don't we go out to dinner, you know a restaurant, together one of these nights this week when you don't work?"

"Wednesday night?" she proposes and we agree upon Wednesday night for a real date together.

I give her a hug and she hugs me back while I can hear Henry babbling away in the living room to Martha who whines, because she probably wants him to pet her. We part from the hug and I open my mouth to say something that has been on my mind, but I stop myself and Ella looks confused.

"Just forget it." I state and her eyebrows fall.

"No, tell me, please." she insists and I sigh.

"Is there a reason that you haven't wanted to spend time with me lately?" I admit and our arms leave each other and I take her hands in mine.

"I've been busy with work, and taking care of Henry..." she trails off and in that moment I think we both know that that's not all that true.

"Have I done something?" I query and she looks to her feet and I move her hair off of her shoulder and I peck her forehead.

"No, it's not you." she answers and I grow nervous and scared in this moment.

"Is something going on, El?" I question and she shakes her head before looking up at me with her innocent eyes.

"I just, I thought you were mad at me about that big fight we had, and me moving out. I'm sorry, I know I'm wrong now." she apologizes with a sad look and I cradle her cheek and she looks up at me in the eyes.

"When we did have that fight I was just confused and I wasn't mad at you, darling, but I was sad to see you two go. Henry wants me in his life more, and I certainly want to be a bigger part of his. I want us to see each other more, and actually act like a couple, because to be honest I feel like we haven't been lately." I admit honestly.

"I'm still sorry about that," she begins even though I tell her she doesn't have to be, it's over and done with now. "And I agree with you. We haven't really acted like one lately, and we should be, and I'm sorry." she concludes and my hand leaves her cheek.

"Do you still want to be together?" I question slowly after the sad thought came to me and she doesn't take long to answer.

"Of course I do, Paul. You're my best friend, and you make me laugh and smile all of the time." she answers and I breathe a sigh of relief that I was holding in and I flash her a smile.

"It isn't awkward for you or anything?" I query.

"No. Is it for you?"

"No." I answer and she smiles at me too and leans in to give me a thoughtful kiss that lasts several seconds that I surely was enjoying and we're interrupted by Henry.

"Ew, are you kissing?" he asks us in an almost shocked voice while our lips had stood still and we pull apart, Ellie looks to me with a blushing grin.

"Uh yeah. Why do you think it's ew, Henry?" I answer for shy Ella and myself and she rests her honey colored head on my chest and I run my hand up and down her back.

"It just is." he responds before running back off into the living room, and Ella and I both laugh at the kids response, our kid.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

"Still not on for lunch today?" I question after we lift our heads to look at each other.

"I really have to get those errands done." she responds and I nod and kiss her cheek.

"I haven't been lying to you." she informs me and I nod in understanding.

"No more slacking in this relationship from now, yeah?" I recommend.

"Agreed, no more slacking for us." she agrees and I smile with relief pulling at my lips and I peck her.

"More dates and sleep overs?" I suggest and her pretty grin appears on her thin lips and she nods.

"As long as I don't work." she responds and I nod my head up and down.

"Deal?"

"Deal." she answers and she hugs my waist while giving me a peck on the lips and Henry bounded up with his things ready to go and so they both gave goodbyes to Martha, it's always hard for Henry to leave the pup he's attached to and who's attached to him, and they take off for their day.

I cleaned up before taking a shower, getting dressed and taking Martha out before I left for the few hour session by myself at the studio for today. I'm glad that this morning has turned out better than I thought it would, I was worried it would turn out to be a disaster, honestly.

I continue on with my day at the studio with some minimal recording I had to get done, and then I spend my time as I like for the rest of the weekend. I talked to Ella on the phone Sunday night about me picking up Henry from school the next day and to just come back to my house for awhile until six when she wants us both there at her house for dinner, and she explained the mostly easy to follow directions she gave me. I spent my Monday morning sleeping in with Martha at the end of the bed, which I've tried to not have her do, but she's just so cuddly and too adorable to resist. I was lazy most of the afternoon before I showered and got ready to drive over to Henry's school to pick him up and then come back over to my house for a few hours until dinner at his house.

* * *

I tap my fingers against the worn steering wheel while the radio quietly plays some new song by the Rolling Stones while I wait for the last bell to ring and for Henry to come racing out. Once the loud bell had rung a large group of children all ages and sizes scramble out down the front steps with their backpacks as well as lunch bags in hand, and I stare out the window trying to find Henry in this bunch. I finally spot my blonde headed boy dressed in corduroy pants and a short sleeved shirt with buttons on the top half, and after looking around for a minute his eyes dart to me and he dashes over to the car.

"Hi, daddy!" he exclaims as he opens the door to pile into the back seat of the car and I wait for him to get buckled before leaving the school.

"Hey, lad. How was your day at school?" I question and I put on my blinker to leave the school grounds.

"Okay." he replies simply and I take a look at his calm face in the rear view mirror after thinking that he might be hiding something behind his words, but I don't think so.

"Did you do anything fun today?" I question while I approach a red light.

"We painted a picture. Mine's in my backpack." he replies with his cheerful smile coming through in his words.

"Oh, that must've been a blast. You'll have to show it to me when we get home." I return and I step on the gas when the light turns for the lane I'm in.

"Where's Martha?" he asks me oddly.

"She's at home waiting for you, lad."

"Oh, I miss her." he states and I smile, they're so attached to each other.

"She misses you too." I reply and I glance to him in the mirror again to see his head resting against the closed window while his blue eyes are set on something outside, he's always loved nature.

"Do you have any homework?" I query and he shakes his head, he only is in kindergarten after all.

"It's kind of sunny out today and it isn't raining anymore. Do you wanna go the park after we have something small to eat at home? Martha can come with and you can bring a few toys of hers for her to play with there." I suggest to the curious boy who spends most of his time outside when it's not raining or too cold.

"Yeah!" he exclaims with an excited tone and I grin while driving the last few minutes to my house.

"You know what goofy Martha was doing before I left?"

"What?" he responds with curiosity coating his words.

"I took her outside for a little bit and there was that bunny we always see chewing on the clover over by the table and she was barking at it and chasing it. It made me laugh." I inform him and we both giggle at it, funny Martha.

"She's a goofball." he comments and I nod my head, she sure is.

I turn down my street and after getting out to open and also close the gate that the gate birds are flocking around, we pull into the driveway and I unlock the door before Martha begins to bark and bounds over to Henry to attempt to jump on him.

"Martha!" Henry exclaims as he sits down to greet the girl who definitely has missed him, and she begins to lick his smiling cheeks.

I grin at the sight and move his backpack that he pronounces 'bappack' over onto the chair near the closet before treading into the kitchen to get out the bread and butter from the pantry. Growing Martha follows Henry into the kitchen where he sits on the just mopped floor to pet her some more as I make us both ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Here, lad." I speak to him as I set his blue plate down with the sandwich and glass of milk.

He thanks me before I return to the counter to eat mine standing there while Henry nibbles on his and Martha sits at his feet whining.

"Fine, come here, girl." I relent and she scurries over to me and I bend down to find her a piece of the smooth cheese.

After she gobbled that piece down and Henry and I both devoured our small sandwiches and gulped down our glasses of milk, we both got our shoes back on and I helped him tie his laces.

"Would you get me her leash, bud?" I ask him to do and he gives me a big nod before getting up from the floor and getting her leash from a low hook over near the closet.

"Ta." I thank him when he hands me it and I kneel down to hook it to Martha's girly colored collar.

"You can grab a few of her toys, lad, but just don't loose 'em, alright?" I state.

"I won't, daddy." he responds and I smile while he ran over to her straw basket with the multitude of toys that he and I bought the spoiled puppy.

"Do you want this one, Martha?" Henry questions the pup while she stands by him, seemingly watching over him like she always does.

He grabs maybe only three that are multiple sizes, so he can carry all of them on our short walk there.

"Lets get going then." I conclude and he walks over and I pull Martha a bit to come and she pads behind Henry, giving me a good struggle to stay up with her.

I lock the door behind me and even though Henry is five and just about too heavy to carry I still pick him up while exiting the gate because of the fans. Most of them are nice and respectful, but then again there are the others who aren't so polite and sane, to state the truth. I give them a simple greeting and I decline for photos and autographs that the girls mention. I let Henry down after a minute of walking and he stuffs his hands in his sweater pocket as I hold onto Martha's long leash that I wrap around my hand. The immature, young puppy isn't always that obedient or mindful of the orders I give her. I've got to work better on training the energetic lass. Cars pass us on the road while Henry oddly stays quiet and Martha pads along ahead of me.

"I'm coming over to your new house tonight for dinner." I inform the boy and he looks away from the surprisingly not busy street to me with a smile.

"Yes! I can show you my room. It has green walls and I got a table to draw on." he informs me and I grin before noticing that we're a few steps away from entering the park.

"Awesome, I'd love to see your new room." I reply with that grin still and we enter the park.

We stayed for awhile since it was partially sunny and since we were one of the only few people there, and Martha got tired fast. Henry had a blast tossing Martha's toys for her to fetch which she obediently returned, but once her legs were starting to get heavy and tired she just plopped down on the grass with an exhausted look on her puppy face. They both took naps when we arrived home after walking back to the house, and I tidied up and got out my guitar to work on a new song in the living room while they both slept in my bedroom. Which Henry fell asleep on when he followed me up there when I got him a comfy t shirt of mine to wear, with him wearing otherwise only his briefs. When I had got as far as I could with the song, and so I could leave the rest of the writing of the song for John to help me with, I brought my guitar back up to my bedroom to come upon a precious sight: Henry sprawled out in my black t shirt that comes down to his knees with his young arms wrapped around puppy Martha who lays in front of him on her side like him. They both look so comfortable and I'm glad that when I check my watch that it's only five o'clock. I hope I won't have to break apart the inseparable pair.

While the two slept I had a smoke outside with the rare occurring English sun showing its rays on me while I stared out at my empty back yard that Henry and Martha occupy often. I don't like the word often, though. I want my large backyard that just beckons for little feet to touch it to be a lot. I want a family of a few kids, and a wife to share a cup of tea with me at the table while we admire the beautiful children we made, and as we look over the naughty buggers who will be picking on the other and close to getting in trouble. I want for my afternoons to consist of wrestling with my kiddos in the sun, the rain, and the snow while laughs drift from our mouths as I rough house it with them. I want the sunny, warm days to be taken advantage of when my wife, whoever she is going to be, and I bring our new baby outside for the first time to meet the sun and to finish giving our new family member their tour of their new home. I want to be rid of this temporary loneliness. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why I felt so many things when Ella decided that her and Henry were going to stop living with me after all. Because during that time I was no longer lonely. I didn't wake up to a cold, empty bed with out somebody to cuddle with and kiss good morning. I didn't have dreams about one day finally having my own family and how I long for that. I felt as if I had a real family with Ella to cuddle with at night and in the morning, and waking up to Henry in the middle of the night when he had a bad dream or the rain storm scared him, and he slept with us. There's perks to being alone, but they certainly do not stay, and it grows less bearable and tolerable as well. I want to be wholly happy, with a wife to call my own forever, today and the next day after that, kids to fall asleep on my lap and have a fun time with, and babies to happily hold for hours that lie on your chest and make you giggle. I'm getting to the point where I'm tired of my bachelor days, I think I'm ready for all of that gushy family stuff people admire and relate to people about. I want to one day while sitting on the sofa with my arm around my gorgeous wife who I fall in love with every day, again and again, when I take a second look at my child(ren) and see how they have my nose, or my lips, or my wife's bright smile or lovely eyes. I'm sick and tired of having to sleep in a king size bed made for two when there's nobody to wrap my arms around and to talk to in the middle of the night when I wake up and can't fall back asleep. I'm bloody tired of having such a large house with several guest rooms that I don't doubt I haven't stepped foot in since when I was moving in here not that long ago. I want to be fully and wholly happy, and I see my way of achieving that is by falling in love with a woman and having a family together. I hate trying to be patient for that, in all honesty.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

I finished my smoke with the nagging thoughts still harboring in my mind as I open and close the door to enter the silent house that I wish was full of giggling, a baby's crying and children talking. I trudge into the kitchen to grab a chilled soda from the refrigerator while Henry and Martha still recuperate from our little adventure at the park not long ago. I take a seat on the plain sofa to turn on the telly that is on the news who talks about John's new movie in Spain I think it is, and how the press and all of them wonder what us other beatles are up to. I shake my head with a sigh and change the channel to something more uplifting.

With my fame and the little privacy I have, that's always trying to be taken away from me, would it be right or even more important a smart choice for me to bring children into this world? They'd have my name, they'd be mine, and they'd always be scrutinized because of that. They wouldn't get a fair chance at a normal life. They'd always be compared to their father: me. Would it be fair of me to do that? I already know I want a few of the little runts, and I don't think that would stop me from it. The world can be a cruel place, and times aren't always good, but I reckon parents do the best job they can to protect their children from it and raise them to be good. Also the possibly of having children isn't even in my hands right now. It's a thought I obviously have and have had, but then again it's so out there for me at this moment in my life.

After awhile of thinking and staring at the barely audible telly I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I turn around to see tired Henry coming down the flight in my t shirt that looks huge on him while he rubs his heavy eyes.

"Well hey there, how was your kip, lad?" I ask the sleepy boy who trudges over with heavy feet and he holds out his arms and I pick him up to set him on my lap.

"Mm, hi, baby." I greet the cuddly boy who wraps his arms around my neck and I loop my arms around his small body.

"I'm not a baby." he replies and I smirk.

"But you're my baby boy." I remark, to me he's my son, after all.

"No, I'm a big boy." he insists.

"Oh so you don't wanna be a wittle baby anymore?," I play with him after remembering how he used to joke about wanting to be a baby again. "You don't want to be in nappies with a pacifier and drinking bottles?" I continue to tease and I tickle his sensitive tummy while he squirms and laughs in my arms, I love this boy so much.

"No, I'm not a baby!" Henry exclaims and I smirk through my resisting of laughing and I hug him again tight.

"Daddy, don't squeeze me so hard!" he objects and I let my arms loosen from him as I break the hug, and I plant a loud kiss on his forehead.

"Fine, are you still daddy's boy though?" I ask him this joke we have about who's boy he is.

"No, I'm mummy's boy." he replies and I dramatically sigh and begin to fake cry at his words and I cover my face with my hands.

"Oh, Henry!" I exclaim while certainly joking with the young lad.

"No, daddy, don't cry. I still love you!" he tells me in his boyish voice while he weakly attempts to pry my hands from my calm face.

"But you're not my boy anymore." I reply while still forging the crying and he sighs.

"Daddy, it's okay." he comments while hugging me and I smile and my hands leave my face to hug the affectionate boy back, I kiss his head.

"I love you too, Henry." I address him and he draws back to look at me with a shocked look.

"You're not crying!" he declares with a smirk and I pretend to roar like a lion before flipping him over to lay him on the couch and I begin to tickle the happy lad.

I continue to tickle the energetic boy for awhile until I give in after his requests to stop that were interrupted by his adorable laughter that I easily have memorized. When I had noticed that it was nearing quarter to six I told Henry to go change back into his clothes that he left up in my bedroom while I picked up a few things around the house and used the loo.

"Daddy?" Henry calls from downstairs as I'm on the second floor and I bound down them to find him standing close to the back door on the carpet.

"What is it, Henry?" I answer him as I button up the rest of my shirt that Henry had undone when the bored lad was fiddling with them.

"Martha went poddy in the house." he informs me as he points to a spot on the floor and I sigh.

"Thanks for telling me, now go get your shoes on." I reply and I spot the innocent looking puppy who I thought I finally had house trained.

"Come here, Martha." I address her in a slightly stern voice as I kneel near the unfortunately dirty spot, gross.

"That's a no, Martha. No going poddy inside, now go outside." I tell her sternly to try and get the point across to her and I take her outside by her collar.

I close the back door after putting the naughty puppy out and I rip off a piece of paper towel in the kitchen to pick up the gross poo from the carpet that I toss away. I wash my hands afterwards and I walk back into the living room.

"Is Martha in trouble, daddy?" Henry asks me while he sits in the chair near the door with his shoelaces loosely tied.

"Yeah, she is, lad. She's supposed to do that outside." I reply and he frowns at my words.

"But she's only a puppy, daddy." he stands up for his favorite pal.

"Henry, I know that, but she can't be misbehaving like that. She should know better." I tell him and he sighs.

"Is she still gonna get her biscuit today?" he questions and I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to see." I respond before I slip on my shoes.

"Can I go let her in?" Henry offers and I glance to my watch. 5:52.

"Yeah, make sure she's done out there though." I reply and he dashes to the back door to let the waiting puppy in and she tries to follow us out and since I figure Ellie won't mind I let her ride in back with Henry, hopefully she won't get car sick or anything.

I find the directions I had written down on a piece of paper when Ellie told me them over the phone that I had stashed away in the junk drawer, so I bring those along and hopefully Henry can help me if I become confused on the way over there.

I both open and close the protective gate like I have to do each and every time I leave or return to my house. Henry and I both get buckled in and he holds Martha on his lap as I really hope that she won't end up getting sick, but she seems pretty tough I must admit. I dig out the directions from my pants pocket that I lay on the dash where the mileage is shown and the speed and all of that so I have a clear view of it. I take a few left turns as well as right turns and I come to a few lights too of course before I turn onto the street called Norbury Avenue and I drive slowly down it until I find Ella's yellow house.

"That's it, daddy!" Henry tells me as he points and I nod my head before turning into the driveway of the rented house where Ellie's car is already in the nice garage the old, but new looking house has.

"Remember your backpack." I tell him as we step out of the car onto the green grass of the front yard.

I smile as I take a good look at it's outside with its steps leading up to the front door, a pretty white door, and a sizable back yard.

"Daddy, come on!" Henry reminds me and I follow him while my hands are in my pockets and I follow after the active boy and the puppy who pads at his side.

"Martha, hi!" I hear Ella's sing song voice exclaim when the puppy enters the kitchen around the corner from the front door and through the living room.

"Mummy, I'm here too!" Henry exclaims as he greets her after getting off his shoes with me and setting his backpack on the staircase that is right there when you enter the door.

"Oh, I couldn't forget about you, honey. Mm, did you have a fun time with your dad at his house?" Ellie replies to her son as she kneels down in front of the fridge to hug him.

"Yeah, we went to the park with Martha. Me and she took a nap in daddy's big bed too." he explains to her as I now stand in the tall doorway of the kitchen that is perfumed by whatever delicious meal is cooking on the stove.

"Oh that sounds like you two had a great time. Would you mind changing and washing up before dinner for me, buddy?" she asks of him and he obeys and kisses her before passing me to go upstairs and I follow her over to the stove.

"Hi, love." she greets me and I smile in return while my eyes run over her down hair and the jeans and long shirt she wears, how beautiful she is.

"Hi, darling. How have you been?" I return and I remove my blazer to drape over a chair at her familiar kitchen table that has always been too big for her previous homes, but now fits perfectly in her not too big and not too small house. It's a happy medium.

"Good, how about yourself?" she replies while digging in the silverware drawer over below the counter, behind the stove, and against the front wall.

"Uh I've been alright." I answer honestly after remembering all of those thoughts I was having about wanting a family and sick of being alone so much of the time and Martha's little accident that irked me.

"Is everything okay, Paul?" she questions with the help of her concerned tone of voice, and my eyes focus back on her.

"Uh.." I trail off after thinking about telling her the truth or lying to her to save her the worry.

"Paul, you can tell me and you better do it now before Henry comes back down." she insists with a smile while her hands now rest on my arms and my eyes fall upon her truthful, trustworthy pair.

"I had not that great of a day, even though I loved having Henry over, you know how it is?" I simplify it into a dull sentence, but she doesn't look convinced by my explanation.

"If you say so. Paul, are you okay?" she queries and I remember how I love how caring she is and attentive to people, a big part of why she's such a wonderful mum to Henry.

"Yeah, I've just missed you and been having a lot of thoughts. Getting bored in my free time hasn't been treating me all that well." I confess and she runs her finger over my cheek that I find almost exciting.

"I've missed you too. I think we need to spend more time together, you know. I get off early tomorrow, so maybe lunch together and doing something together would rid you of that boredom. You won't mind seeing me pretty often this week, will you?" she proposes and a smile grows on my lips at her words.

"Ellie, I'd really like that, and of course I wouldn't mind. I love seeing you, and even if it's too often." I reply and we both chuckle at my last sentence and our laughs fade as serious looks come onto our faces and she moves in for a sweet kiss that we share and one that I feel as if I needed before Henry came down to join us for dinner.


	27. Chapter 27

Henry and I both help Ella with setting the wooden kitchen table and once we finished Ella shut off the stove that cooks her famous as well as delicious chili.

"Henry honey, how about you go play in the living room for a little while so I can speak to your dad?" Ella asks her son.

"Okay, mummy. Come on, Martha." he addresses the puppy after obeying his mum promptly and leading the puppy into the living room.

I rest against the counter while Ellie still stirs the chili and I offer to grate the cheese she needs grated.

"What's bugging you? If you want to talk about it." she asks while I hold the grater and the block of cheddar.

"I've just been thinking about my life and all of that.." I trail off after thinking about what to say, and how saying 'I want a family' might not be the best thing to tell my new girlfriend.

"And?" she urges.

"I'm sick of being lonely." I admit quietly and she adds a bit of seasoning to the chili after tasting it.

"I'm sorry." she apologizes and I take the cheese away from the grater and I tap it to get the remaining cheese sticking to the metal.

"No need to apologize." I state and I take the bowl she has set aside for cheese and I scoop it all into there.

"Now I feel bad." she admits and I sigh, that's what I didn't want to happen.

"Don't feel bad." I tell her while wiping my hands off on the towel she has sitting on the counter and she brings the pot of chili over to the table to set in the middle on a pot holder, and she takes off the lid for the sour cream that sits on the table as well, I bring over the bowl of grated cheese.

She turns around and envelopes me in a hug that I appreciate and I hug her back while my head rests on my shoulder and I can smell her hair that smells of lavender from my nose being almost buried in the field of gold.

"I'm really happy that you're over for dinner." Ellie states softly while my two hands lay on her flat back.

"I am too, thanks for having me over." I return and she kisses my cheek as we move out of the hug and her simple smile causes one to appear on my face too, she can always make me smile.

"We should do dinner more together." she proposes in her soft voice.

"I agree, that'd be really nice." I tell her and Henry comes to interrupt our little conversation because of his rumbling stomach and we sit down to have dinner together, like a family.

Henry insisted that I play with him later on after we made our own chocolate sundaes for our own sweet dessert. He had gotten a new piece to his train set this last weekend as a gift from a cousin I think it was, and Henry being the train lover that he is got out the pieces of the track for his several little train carts. Martha found herself at home with Henry being in view and she was always sat by him except for at dinner when she went to take a little doze in the living room under the sitting table.

"Thanks again for dinner, Ellie. It really was delicious, I love your chili," I state after she sits on the other small couch while I'm laying on the long brown one with Henry asleep in my arms. "It's getting late though, I think I'm gonna have to leave soon." I conclude and I look to my girl who drinks a cup of coffee.

"You're welcome, Paul. Henry and I both loved having you over for supper. It really was a fun time, we'll have to do it more for sure." she responds and I flash her a smile in the dim living room light as its close to nine thirty.

"I'll go bring him up to bed before I leave." I volunteer and she nods her head in response with that friendly smile of hers.

I carefully sit up with him on my chest and I stand up with my arms holding the sleeping boy who definitely is out for the night, I doubt he'll be waking anytime soon since he's been asleep for half an hour. Ellie let him stay up later than usual since he doesn't have school tomorrow because of the whole every other day thing for kindergarten. I walk up the stairs and take a right to find the closed door with his name in wooden letters hung on the white door that I open to quietly tread into his dark room. I pull back the blue comforter of his bed that sits against the right wall and I smoothly lay him down before draping the comforter back over his body dressed in his dinosaur pajamas. Ah the boy and dinosaurs.

I remember to lay his favorite blanket over him as well and I position his long time teddy bear near one of his arms. He turns over and oddly snuggles up with with the bear before I make my way back to the door that I leave through before closing it carefully. I tread back down the carpeted stairs to find Ella cleaning up in the kitchen and I walk in to help her.

"I'm fine, Paul. I only have to get these few glasses washed. Thanks though." she tells me as I help her collect the drinking glasses from the table and I set them in the sink for her.

"Okay then. Well I think I'm gonna get going," I remark as I now lean against the counter to her right while she stands at the sink. "Do you still wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow?" I conclude after that thought crosses my mind and she turns to face me for a moment.

"Yeah of course I do. How about that little cafe by your house around noon?" she suggests and I grin.

"Sure, I'll see you there around noon then." I decide still with that happy as well as relieved grin and she shuts off the faucet and drys off her hands before turning around to walk over to me.

"Goodnight, Paul. Thank you again for coming over tonight. I really enjoyed it, and so did Henry." she bids me before we share a brief hug and I peck her on the lips.

"Night, Ellie. I'm really glad that we got to do dinner, and I look forward to lunch tomorrow. Have a good rest of your night, love." I reply and I kiss her cheek before leaving her arms to grab my blazer off of the chair and to get on my shoes before exiting the house to get into my car and drive home with Martha in the back seat.

When I arrived back home I let Martha out one last time before heading upstairs and taking a nice, calming bath and then I myself headed in for the night. I tried to disregard those thoughts about sleeping alone at night while I laid there waiting for sleep to overcome me, and luckily it came quick.

* * *

I slept in not too late or not too early, which is kind of surprising because I love to sleep. I had a light breakfast before taking my guitar outside to the table in the backyard to write some more on that song I've been having a little trouble with, before I change into my day clothes and leave to have lunch with Ella at the cafe.

I pull into one of the few empty parking spots right in front of the busy cafe and as I step out in my shades I notice Ellie's familiar car a few spots to my right. I enter through the glass door that makes a dinging sound when I enter, and I look around for my blonde girlfriend who I spot in the way back sitting in a booth while staring at a menu. I take a look at my watch before starting my way over to her. 12:00, right on the dot.

"Hey, darling." I greet her as I approach her and she lifts her head to show me her lovely smile.

"Hey, Paul. How are you?" she replies and she scoots over on her side of the booth and pats the spot next to her, I slide in by her to sit on her left.

"I'm swell, how about you, love?" I reply and I pick up the other menu sitting in the middle of the table.

"I'm good, how was the rest of your night last night?"

"It was alright, I went to bed pretty soon after I got home. How was the rest of yours?" I respond while my eyes stay on the simple menu while she skims through it as well.

"I did too after doing the dishes. I was really tired too," she begins with her response. "What do you want to get? I think their pasta dishes sound good."

"Yeah they do." I agree with her before the waiter stops by to ask for my choice of beverage. I replied with a Pepsi after noticing that Ellie got orange soda, her all time favorite.

"I've decided that I'm going to get the soup and sandwich combo. Do you know what you're going to have, darling?" I declare after we sipped from our sodas and silently looked through our menus.

"Their burger looks real tasty, so I think I'll get that." she tells me after we both close our menus.

"I heard their burgers are one of their best dishes, good choice." I comment and we exchange smiles before the waiter returns once again to take our orders and collect our menus.

"So.." I state while I fold my hands after the waiter had left to give our orders to the people in the kitchen. I hope it won't be too long.

"So.." Ellie repeats, too trailing off and we both softly laugh at us not knowing what to say.

I glance around the half filled cafe and I admit that I'm surprised I haven't been attacked or bugged by any fans yet today, but hopefully I didn't just jinx it. I look back to darling Ella who stares out the window a few booths away, and I hesitantly drape my arm around her and kiss her cheek. I see her smile before she cocks her head in my direction and kisses me.

"Do you think we're getting old, El?" I ask Ellie and she shakes her head.

"We're only twenty four, I reckon that's young." she comments while I think.

"Yeah, you're right. I've been thinking lately that I'm kind of getting close to that age where maybe I should settle down." I reveal to her quietly so nobody else will hear, but they're aren't many ears around anyways.

"Is that what's been bugging you?" she questions while she moves her head to rest on my shoulder and I comb her honey colored hair off of her cheek.

I nod my head slowly with a straight face as I try really hard not to get lost in those striking blue eyes of hers.

"Why is it bothering you?" she questions and I shake my head.

"I think it's best if I don't tell you." I state while we both share serious, solemn looks.

"Paul, you're not going to offend me, if that's what you're afraid of. You know you can tell me anything." she insists while the chattering of incoherent conversations surround us, but I'm only focused on her, she's all I see.

"I've just been thinking about having a family one day, and how I anyways think that I'm getting close to that age to become serious, you know?," I begin while she listens to me silently, she nods. "And I have such a big house, that sometimes gets lonely and I just wish it didn't feel so empty. Henry isn't there a lot, but I'm happy he's going to be more, and hopefully you as well." I try to explain this to her while she's all ears.

"You want to get married and have children of your own?" she simplifies it into kind of her own words.

"Yeah I do, and I always have wanted to. I just hope I'm not scaring you by saying that." I agree with her words, nervously. She smiles.

"You're not scaring me, don't you worry. I want that too, one day, whatever day that'll be. Maybe that'll be us, Paul. And maybe it won't be, but rushing things doesn't do any good, you know?" she remarks and I nod after realizing that maybe I am trying to rush things to happen in my life, and that I shouldn't do that.

"Good thing that we want the same things." I comment and she nods her blonde head up and down.

"Yeah, it is a good thing." she agrees with me and I steal a peck off her cheek.

"Thanks for listening, Ellie."

"Welcome, you can always talk to me, you know that." she replies and I flash her a grateful smile after she speaks. Maybe her and I will end up married with a family in ten years, or maybe we'll end up married to other people and we have children with them. I hope we do have one of those life long relationships, and boy am I going to find out.

**AN: Any reviews? I hope you are liking these parts!**


	28. Chapter 28

We talk some more while sipping at our caffeinated drinks before the waiter arrived with our hot meals that we got eating this early afternoon.

"Ellie?" I ask her while we're in the middle of eating our meals.

"Yeah?" she replies after drinking from her now half full soda.

"Do you think Dylan is ever going to come back for Henry? Or want to see him again?" I ask curiously since I've had this thought a few times. She seems a little taken aback by me saying that.

"To be honest, I really don't know, Paul. I hope he never will, but he's always been pretty unpredictable." she answers my question softly and I send her a small smile that she musters in return.

"He still has some rights to him, doesn't he?" I ask and she nods her head.

"I dunno why he's kept them, because he never wanted Henry from the start. For example, if I was to get married and the man wanted to adopt Henry, then Dylan would have to sign him over and give up those rights, you know?" she explains.

"Yeah." I reply after thinking about it and how I've always wondered how that would work. I wonder if I'll always be his dad.

"You don't have to answer this, but what was it that Dylan and you fought about that day?" I query a bit hesitantly, because I know that she still doesn't like to talk about it. I think I'm the only one she's talked about it to.

"He said that his whole reason for coming over was because apparently Child Services kept sending him stuff in the post about giving me money for Henry. I never knew about it though, and I sure as hell didn't tell them to do it." she answers and I wrap my arm around her after finishing the last bite of my turkey sandwich, I rub her shoulder before she rests her head on mine.

I kiss her hair before picking up the spoon sitting in my tomato soup to finish off the last of it while she finishes her burger and we share the crunchy chips that came along with it.

"You wouldn't wanna ever go back to him, correct?" I ask, for the record.

"Definitely not," she answers before taking a pause and I lean down to kiss her forehead. "I'm far too happy with the man I'm with right now who is so witty and kind. Other than Henry, you must be the best thing that's ever happened to me." she finishes with a sentence full of flattering words that put a big, genuine smile on my face.

"You and Henry are the two best things that have ever happened to me." I return with honest words, and she grins.

"After the Beatles' brilliant success." she kind of corrects me and I purse my lips while thinking.

"Maybe, but you two are mighty high up there. You two mean more to me than my career does." I reveal and she lifts her head to kiss me for a second and my eyes focus back on her after she had broken it.

"Would you like any dessert?" the waiter barges in to our moment there by coming up to collect our mostly cleaned off dishes and I look back to him.

"Paul, we should get Henry a cookie. You know how much he loves them." Ella whispers into my ear and I nod at her suggestion.

"We'll take one of your chocolate chip cookies, and one of your tall chocolate milkshakes." I answer for the both of us since I know Ella doesn't mind and he writes it down on his little pad before leaving.

"Mm, I love their milkshakes." Ellie states as I turn to face her again, and I catch a long glimpse of her happy smile. She's gone through so much in life, but yet she keeps on smiling, I love that about her.

"So do I, they're perfectly chocolatey and smooth I think." I agree with her and I rest my head on hers.

"Yum." Ellie responds and I sigh with a perfectly content smile.

Once our dessert comes we share the milkshake and keep the cookie for Henry who'll be finishing at Ellie's parents house an hour and a half now that it's one o'clock. I offer to pay the bill for our lunch and then we leave in our separate cars after deciding to meet up at my house, and she follows me back.

* * *

We were sitting in the living room while she flips through a magazine and I look through today's newspaper.

"All of my old friends from high school are having kids, and not just their first. I'm kind of jealous, I must admit. It makes me want to have another baby." Ella declares while she sits on one end of the couch and I on the other.

"It looks like we both want babies, huh?" I state and she nods in agreement.

"But do you really want to relive those sleepless nights taking care of a crying baby who needs to be fed every few hours and who needs a new nappy just as often?" I ask her after I had folded the paper to set down.

"Yeah I would want to. As challenging and tiring as it sounds, I'd love to do it all over again with another baby to take care of and raise." she answers and I smile at her words, she's a fighter, Ellie is.

"Have you considered those things when you've thought about the whole aspect of having kids?" Ella asks me and she closes her magazine about fashion and I think all of that.

"I didn't probably as much as I should, but it's not like it slipped my mind." I acknowledge truthfully to her.

"Have you ever thought about how Henry would react to not being an only child anymore?"

"Sure I've thought about it. I've never seriously considered it because it's never been a possibility, you know?," she replies and I nod as she takes a short pause. "But in all honesty, I think Henry would do really with having another sibling, even though it would take some work of course."

"You know, Ellie, I agree with you. Henry's always been kind of independent because he's an only child, but I'm sure if that was to ever change he'd be keen about it. He's such a sweet boy that I reckon he would love his younger sibling whenever that happens." I comment and she smiles at it.

"I reckon he would be too. He is pretty adaptable to new situations, and even though he's never said it word for word, I know that he truly would love to be a big brother." Ella adds onto the subject at hand that we speak of.

"Do you want a big family, like a lot kids?" I question her out of pure curiosity and after all we are dating.

"I don't really want a huge family, but a couple of kids yeah. How about you, Paul?" she responds to my questions related to our topic we've been discussing.

"I want a few kids, and maybe it's because I grew up with a big extended family and that's what I've always known." I give my own reply to the same question I posed to her, and she nods.

"In your opinion was it really all that bad being pregnant?" I pose the mom another question that she takes a second to think about, she must be trying to remember being pregnant over five years ago.

"People and the media make it look rather nice and as if the mother doesn't go through pain and suffering, but luckily for me after I got over the shock of being pregnant at eighteen, I enjoyed it for the most part when I had reached the point where the morning sickness wasn't happening so often," she begins with her positive response aided by her glowing smile. "It was crazy to first feel the baby kick, that was when Dylan was actually around and seemingly wanted to be apart of Henry's life and be a father. My body changing all of the ways that it did were hard to get used to at first, but I loved feeling him kick, even when he was keeping me up at night with his strong legs. Feeling Henry move was the best part, and the being tired a lot of the time and the morning sickness was the worst part." she finishes with reminiscing coating her remembering words.

"You wouldn't mind doing it all over again, maybe a few more times?" I query since we're together and that could potentially come up for us one, maybe it will, but also maybe it won't.

"Nope, but I'm certainly not having four more kids." she answers with an amused grin to my question and we both chuckle.

We vegged out some more on the couch while watching the telly when some somewhat interesting program was on and then she helped me clean around the house even though I have a housekeeper for that. I came to realize that I really do miss having her living with me. Everything is so much better when I'm with her.

"You're like the best girlfriend a man could possibly wish for, do you know that?" I tell her as we stand in the smallish laundry room off of the hallway from the living room. I watch as a smile grows on those lips of hers while she measures the laundry detergent for the current load of colors.

"You're a wonderful boyfriend and best friend, Paul. You make me really happy." she returns which puts a grin on my own mouth as I toss the last few wet socks of mine into the dryer that she helped me with washing.

I get the last shirt in the bottom of the laundry basket to toss into the dryer and I shut the door before closing the space between us in a hug after she also closed the door to the washer. I lean forward to have my forehead rest on hers after she moves my dark haired bangs and I pucker my lips kind of to kiss her sweetly for several seconds while our arms are laced around the other.

"You're all that I want in somebody else, Ellie. You're so smart, and hilarious, kind, caring, compassionate and ridiculously beautiful." I tell her as I cradle her soft cheek.

"I can say the same thing, Paul. Even though you're not perfect and I know your faults, I think you're perfect for me. You're the ideal boyfriend. I feel so lucky." she returns and I smile at her before we kiss once again.

We get on talking about other things aside from having babies, family life and doing laundry before I drove with her to her parents house who kind of recently moved to London, even though I know where they live because of picking up Henry from their place multiple times.

* * *

We soon get to our one month anniversary that we celebrated with a nice dinner out together, and we meet our second month as well third and we're nearing our fourth. The next almost four months for us go just about wonderfully, with the exception of a few disagreements, and fights of course. No couple is perfect, and neither are we. We certainly enjoy the other's company, the laughs we share with each other as well as the smiles and personal talks. We continued on with having dinner together at least once a week, Henry sleeping over at my house on the weekend usually only once, and I picked up Henry after school when I could and when Ella couldn't. Ellie came over for Henry and i's famous slumber parties often when her work schedule allowed her to, and we always had a blast together alright.


	29. Chapter 29

I close the front door after walking in and I toss my jacket and keys on the couch before going up the stairs and following the sound of Ellie's humming and the noises of the dryer or washer door shutting.

"Ellie, hi!" I exclaim as I enter the room that has the two machines against the back wall and a shelf on its right with the detergent, dryer sheets, stain remover and all of that. Ella is quite organized.

"Hi, honey! I didn't think you'd be coming until a little later." she replies after putting down the blue washcloth she just folded and I wrap her up in a hug.

"Well we finished up rather early and decided to take off for the day. Am I still invited over for dinner?" I comment while her bright smile beams up at me.

"Yes of course." she responds and I lean in for a hello kiss while my hands sit on her back and she moves away and I brush my mustache against her cheek like she hates.

"Paul, no stop it! Ugh when are you going to get rid of that horrid thing?" she exclaims while squirming and me laughing at her common reaction to me tickling her with my mustache.

I slap her bum on her way out of the room and she turns around with an amused look but it also being scoffing, "Paul!" she exclaims and I exhale a sigh of defeat before I hug her again.

"I'm sorry, lovebug. I just love to play around with you, that's all, and plus your bum is cute." I apologize and I hear as well as feel her laugh into my chest, I kiss the top of her dull blonde hair.

"Mm, so are you going to be my date to John and Cyn's New Year's Party? I need a bird to kiss when the clock strikes midnight, you know." I question her and she lifts her head to look at me.

"Of course I'm going to be your date. I can't have you kissing some other bird who isn't me." she answers and I kiss her on the lips because of the available moment, she kisses me back.

"Oh don't worry, you know I'd never kiss anybody but you, and of course Henry." I remark and we both grin.

"No, but seriously when are you going to shave? That thing is annoying and it bugs me every time we kiss." she states and I tuck a strand of her longish blonde hair behind her earringless ear.

"I have to keep it for the new album's cover shoot a few months after the new year, you know that. It'll be gone before you know it." I tell her and she sighs and rests her head on my shoulder and I go to stroking her soft hair that flows down over her pink, long sleeved shirt that buttons up halfway, she looks so good in pink.

"Where's Henry?" I question since he's on holiday from school.

"Outside in his snow fort or on the swing set." she responds softly and she raises her head and I put my finger under her chin so she'll look at me.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" I inquire while I look into her tired, blank eyes that are usually so bright.

"I just haven't felt good today, and Henry's been in and out of the house with those dang boots covered in snow." she answers and I kiss her forehead.

"I forgot to bring any snow stuff, but just go lay down, love. Don't worry about Henry or any chores. I'll take care of him, yeah?" I propose after noticing how tired she looks and she nods her head up and down before hugging me, I hug her back and kiss her hair.

"Thanks, maybe you can come cuddle with me if Henry will go down for a nap." she comments and I smile.

"We'll see, you just get some rest, alright?" I reply and she nods before I peck her and she walks off to her bedroom.

I run my fingers through my hair before getting the light in the laundry room and going downstairs and through the living room and kitchen to the back door to find him swinging in his hat, gloves, snow pants and green jacket.

"Daddy!" he exclaims at the sight of me and I kneel down on the wooden floor of the kitchen as I stand in the open back door.

"Henry, my boy!" I reply and he bounds over to give me a big hug even though I saw him only a few days ago at Christmas, us lads have been busy with recording.

"I missed you." he mumbles into my shirt and he pulls away to take off his boots before walking inside and I help him remove the rest of his snow stuff and I close the glass door.

"I missed you too. How have you been enjoying your vacation?" I question and he replies with something along the lines of 'good'.

"Where's mummy?" the boy asks as we take a seat in the kitchen and I take the heated kettle off of the stove to pour into the two mugs that I emptied packets of hot chocolate into for the shivering, red cheeked lad and myself.

"She's upstairs sleeping, she isn't feeling well." I tell him and I stir the two mugs before setting his down at the table and I take a seat across from him.

"Is mum okay?" he questions with a worried look and I nod my head quickly.

"Yeah, some rest will make her better." I reassure the boy and he looks down to his toast that I just set down for him and I rinse the dishes for Ellie that sit in the sink.

"I'll be right back, lad." I tell him after thinking of checking on my Ella, and I leave him in the kitchen to walk upstairs and I find her white door closed.

I open and step in quietly to hear the fan on like she prefers and I glance to the long mirror on the back wall across from me and my eyes move to her bed that is to my left when you walk in and her dresser and everything is on the other sides of the mirror. I can see her sleeping figure in her violet bed because of the hallways light and I turn back for the door before Ellie yawns.

"Paul?" her soft as well as sleepy voice mumbles into the calm air, I walk back over to her to lean over her.

"Yeah it's me, love. Hi, how are you feeling?" I respond while I caress her warm cheek and my sight falls upon her tired blues.

"I'm kind of better, but I dunno. My head really hurts and I just feel exhausted." she reveals, I nod.

"I'm sorry you still are feeling yucky, love."

"It's alright, how's Henry?" she queries.

"He's good, just eating downstairs in the kitchen after being done outside." I answer and I plant a long kiss on her forehead.

"I'm gonna go drink my hot chocolate with him and then see if he wants to take a kip, and if he does I'll come and cuddle with you, yeah?" I state and she doesn't nod because of her head hurting, I assume.

"Okay. Just focus on him, I'm fine." she insists and I stroke her cheek for a second and send her a smile before leaving her quiet bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I return to Henry who nibbles on his toast while playing with a toy of his at the kitchen table.

"Hey, lad. How's your food?" I ask as I return to my seat at the table across from him and I sip at my now cooled hot cocoa.

"It's good, daddy. I'm full though, and tired." he states what I'm glad to hear.

He finished up his food and mug of hot cocoa that I'm sure is warming him up from having just been outside in the late December cold. I set our dirty dishes in the sink and I follow him upstairs and tuck the lad in before kissing his head and going just down the hall to Ellie's room where I find her still awake.

"Hey, honey. Are you feeling any better?" I greet her and I take off my blazer to toss on the chair near her closet.

"Not really, no." she answers and I fold back the covers to join her in bed and she immediately snuggles up to me and I begin to rub her back.

I kiss her cheek after stopping and just holding the ill feeling bird in my arms, my bird who has come to mean even more and more to me over these past three and a half months.

"Do you want me to get you ibuprofen or anything to drink?" I question while I lay there next to her with her body intertwined with mine as she breathes softly against my shirt.

"I'm fine right now, thanks though." she answers, and her toughness comes out in her words, a trait of hers I've witnessed dozens of times over the past five years.

"It's going to be hard to think that Henry is going to be six soon." Ellie states something that has crossed my mind once or twice, especially now that the new year is only a few days away.

"It will be for me too. I can remember so clearly when I first met you two and he was this itty bitty newborn baby." I comment and she nods into my chest.

She sighs while I stroke her dark blonde hair that always grows dark during the winter and fall months when in the summer it gets bright because of the weak English sun.

"We're both going to be twenty five this year, we're almost in the middle of our twenties, Ellie." I remark after thinking about other upcoming birthdays, our four month anniversary will be on the fifth of January. It's passing by fast.

"Oh yeah. We'll have to do something special for our birthdays."

"You're right about that, considering we'll only turn twenty five once," I remark before taking a pause. "By the way, El, do you work anytime starting the second until the seventh?" I question her nervously while I think about something I've been pondering often.

"No, I don't any of those days. My new job has been really nice about giving me days off. Why do you ask, honey?" she replies and I focus back on her blue eyes that the faint light from the window illuminate.

"I have that time off too, and since Henry is off for school then and you don't work, I was wondering if you'd like to go on holiday somewhere warm with me?" I propose the idea to her and her formerly non smiling lips grow a small grin seemingly because of my words.

"Paul, that's so nice and generous of you. I know Henry would say yes to that without a pause, and I'd love to also. Where are you thinking?" she responds and I exhale a relieved sigh and I kiss her forehead before answering her.

"I'm not really sure yet, is there anywhere you would like to go?"

"Henry and I both really enjoyed Sardinia, but I've heard that Jamaica is really nice. What do you think?" she suggests and I notice her wincing at her current headache that must be still bugging her, unfortunately.

"Yeah, babe, Jamaica would be wonderful to visit. I'll call the airline tonight when I get home and order our tickets." I inform her.

"Thanks for doing that, but I'd like to pay for Henry's ticket and my own." she insists no longer with that smile on her lips.

"Ellie, you know I don't mind buying you two plane tickets, I honestly don't. Just save your money, love."

"Paul, I can afford it." she states words that are kind of a surprise to me, because I know that her new job that she got a month or two back provides enough for her and Henry to live off, but not much for other leisure things.

"Alright, Ellie, if you insist. But please just let me pay for Henry." I recommend and she gives me a small nod of her head and I kiss her.

"Thank you, Paul."

"You're welcome, darling." I remark and I snuggle back up to my tired girl after our conversation is finished, we soon fall asleep together in the others arms.

**AN: What are you thinking of these parts? I'd love to hear from you readers to see what you think of them and if you're enjoying them! I'm sorry that it's been longer than usual that I've posted. You know how hectic life can get! Anyways I hope you like this part and I'll update soon! **


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Ugh I haven't been having the best luck with writing lately. I've been having writers block and it just hasn't been going as smooth as it usually does for me. Do any of you have any good advice for how to help or maybe even fix writers block? I'd really appreciate it if you would suggest some tips or things that help any of you fellow writers. I hope you like this part! **

I wake up to a pair of little hands shoving at my shoulder and I open my heavy eyes and turn to see sleepy eyed Henry standing at the side of his mums bed clutching his teddy bear.

"Daddy, can I sleep with you and mummy?" he whispers softly and my eyes flit to my watch on my wrist. 5:52 pm. My how our schedules are going to be thrown off.

"Yeah, come on up. Just try not to wake your mum." I reply quietly and he scrambles up to lay on the large spot between Ellie and I, who's back is turned to me as she lays on the other side of the bed.

"How was your nap, lad?" I ask him as he gets settled under the heavy comforter we both now lay under.

"It was nice. Did mummy and you take one too?"

"Yeah I did, and your mummy still is." I note and I think of telling him about our upcoming trip together, but I keep my mouth shut about it after what happened the last time I told him too soon about something. Hopefully something won't come up this time with our warm trip of ours that I'm looking forward to.

Henry sighs and closes his blue eyes while he still clutches his favorite stuffed animal I think one of his pair of grandparents had given him years ago when he was little. I comb his short hair off his pale forehead while he keeps his eyes closed as the whirring of the fan in the background is what I hear. I've never liked a fan being on when I go to sleep, but it's always seemed to help Ella and also Henry ever since he was a baby.

I spend the rest of my evening with my girlfriend and little Henry who I still and I think will always consider to be my son. The next few days pass not slow but also not fast as the new year approaches quick.

I find myself at Ellie's yellow house two nights later as it's New Years Eve and I turn the doorknob to enter her house that always smells of candles and some kind of fragrance. I notice that she must of just cleaned or picked up since Henry's few toys that always inhabit the carpeted floor that don't sit there currently and the house has an almost eery silence to it. I remove my shoes and go up the flight of stairs to find Ellie in the bathroom upstairs that's in between her master bedroom and Henry's vacant room as he's at my parents for the night. I walk in to find her putting on earrings and with a tube of lipstick set on the bathrooms surprisingly clean counter next to her light pink eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"Sweetheart." I greet her with a backwards hug and I plant a peck on her neck that smells of her favorite perfume that I don't even know how to describe; it's light and not strong or overpowering like so many women's perfumes.

She musters a small smile in return while putting on a necklace as she stands in a pastel pink dress, "Hi, how was your day?" she questions.

"It was great, and yours?" I respond and she turns around to face me, and I catch her lips with mine in a quick kiss.

"Fine, I guess." she replies without a smile and my brow falls in a silent questioning.

She leaves my arms and takes my hand to lead me to her bedroom a few steps down the hall and she picks up an already opened envelope that sits on her painted white dresser.

"It came in the post earlier, read it." she recommends and I meet her eyes for a second that look blank and I inhale a nervous breath before looking back down to the white, normal stationary kind of envelope.

I take in a sharp breath when I notice who the letter is from and then I remove the folded up piece of white paper that I start to read after my eyes settle on it's beginning:

**_Dec 28 1966_**

**_ Ella,_**

**_I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't encourage the bloody Child Services about wanting me to pay you support for our kid who I'm not around for, and who I'll never be there for. I met somebody a year ago, we're engaged and she's pregnant. I love her, and we're going to have a family together. I don't want the damn Child Services or you ruining our happiness and this chance I'm getting with her. I don't want to be bugged by either of you about our kid. I know that he's mine, but I'm standing by my decision from when we broke up. I'm not going to be his dad, I have a family of my own now. Feel free to tell him about me when he's older, but I don't want him looking for me. _**

**_Dylan _**

I fold the surprising and also bold letter back up to place back in the envelope.

"He's such a douchebag, he doesn't even try to shoot that down." I state while setting it back on her dressed that holds hair things, lotion, perfume, pictures of Henry as a baby and up to now and a framed one of her, Henry and I when on our trip in Sardinia. We're going to need to take one in Jamaica to update it.

"I'm with you on that." Ellie agrees with an almost disappointed look and I step forward to stroke her cheek lovingly.

"How'd he get your address?" I question after getting the kind of scary thought because of what happened last time when she was in contact with him.

"He sent it to my old address and it was forwarded here." she answers and I nod at her response.

"Are you okay?" I query and she nods before I pull her in for a hug anyways.

"Yeah, it's just weird hearing from that asshole and remembering how mean he can be." she voices her reply into my shoulder as I'm dressed in a red button down and a black blazer while I softly rub her back.

"He definitely is some asshole. Are you ever going to tell Henry about who his real dad is, El?" I inquire while my head rests on hers as we have twenty minutes to get to John's place for the party lasting until probably one am.

"I feel as if I had lied to him for his whole life if I never was to, but I think I'd be sparing him a lot of hurt by not telling him. Dylan has never been his dad, he only did that deed that helped make him. He never wanted to be a dad even though he hid it from me before he broke it off with me. He regretted Henry, he never wanted him. He even said it," she remarks with help of her sad tone into my chest while I hate seeing her sad because of this bastard who's making her feel this way, I hate him. "I don't think Henry would want to know, but maybe he would, I dunno. He's only five, he's still so young and innocent. You've always been his dad, Paul, and I want him to always know you as his dad. Dylan isn't his dad." she finishes and she raised her blonde head to look at me when she uttered the last sentence that I do agree with.

"You always know what's best for him, Ellie. I think that'd be the right way to go about it, not telling him. He doesn't have any place in his life anyways." I comment and she nods her pretty head at my words.

"Thanks, Paul. You're right, because he doesn't and he won't ever be apart of Henry's life." she agrees with me.

"Why is he keeping those rights for him then?" I query, she shakes her head with an unsure look.

"I dunno to tell you the truth. He probably likes that power of having them, or maybe the idiot is so dumb he doesn't remember having them. He's entitled to them because Henry is biologically his, but that's the only reason he has them." she answers my question and I kiss her cheek before giving her another squeeze.

"How about we go to that New Years party finally, have a few drinks, dance and forget about everything?" I suggest and she moves out of the hug to give me a big, almost forced looking smile.

"Yes, lets." she agrees and I get a kiss from her before she grabs her pink purse and white heels from her bed, I have such a beautiful date.

We leave the house hand in hand to pile into my car that I just got washed today because of its strong need of it. Ella turns on the heat while I back out of her driveway and focus on driving the certainly not short drive to John and Cyn's house in the what you could call the suburbs of London.

* * *

"Are you hungry any?" I ask my lovely date as we enter the kitchen of my good mates fancy house where a few kind of friends and also people whom I've never met chat and nurse their glasses of liquor they hold.

"Yeah, I'm starving. What all do they have out?" Ellie returns as we approach the table covered with several kinds of dishes that not only Cyn made but other people bought or made.

"A lot, and most of it looks really good." I respond as I pick up a glass plate from the stack and we both get silverware from it's pile and I pick up the serving spoon for meatballs.

After we went through the abundance of food that just about covers the table we found a spot to sit in the living room on a vacant couch while George and his new bride Pattie sit on a pair of cushioned chairs with their almost cleaned off plates balanced on their legs.

"How's the casserole?" I question Ellie while she stabs at it and my fork wanders over to her small helping of it that I steal a bite from.

"I like it, what do you think of it?"

"It's alright." I answer before stabbing a meatball covered in a brown gravy that sits next to a helping of loaded mashed potatoes that has the works in it; butter of course, bacon, garlic, sour cream, chives and who knows what else for sure.

We continue to fill our empty stomachs with the delicious and warm food while the music coming from the living room resonates around the big house as people float through the downstairs rooms of the home. As the late hour of eleven o'clock nears midnight people start to count down how many minutes we have until the new year arrives.

"Ah, I knew they'd play a slow song eventually," I comment as we set our dirty dishes with the rest of everybody else's that are near the sink after we filled our stomachs. "May I have this dance, madam?" I finish with a dorky gesture as I hold out my hand and grinning Ella takes it and I lead her over to the dance floor in the living room on the wooden floor where a few other couples who I recognize and don't, dance.

"One more minute, everybody!" some female voice calls out as its now 11:59 and Ella looks to me with raised eyebrows and I wink at her while we dance slowly and wait for the countdown.

"_20, 19, 18, 17_..." everybody just about chants into the warm air that has been filled with this joyous atmosphere.

Somebody hurriedly hands out little hats and those cheap, toy kazoos to blow as they continue to count down, we stop dancing, "7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2.." they finish it off and I look to smiling Ella whose cheek I cradle before leaning in to kiss her as everybody cheers because of the great new year, something we celebrate every twelve months but never seems to get old.

"Happy New Years, honey. I can't wait to spend 1967 with you." Ella comments after we part from the sweet kiss that was our first of this new year, I smile.

"Thanks, darling, and Happy New Years to you too. I'm happy that we get to bring in the new year together." I remark and we share another kiss that was a bit longer before joining the party and then going to the kitchen to pour ourselves a drink.

**AN: Thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

After twisting on the cap of the tall bottle of liquor I pick up my small glass of Coke mixed with Scotch, and I spot the blue pool out back and it's accompanying chairs and beds.

"Love, lets go outside and get away from all of this sound for a minute." I suggest and she smiles and laces her pale fingers with mine.

"Okay, lets." she agrees and I have to let go of her hand to open one of the two glass doors leading out to the kind of deck or patio and we take a seat on a multicolored, laid out tanning bed.

I take a brief drink from my bevvy before leaning over to set it down on the tiled ground as the lights in the pool play all around. I glance back to my Ellie who stares at the lighted pool that plays its blue, magical colors on her pretty face while she's lost in the blue as her chin rests in her palm. I swallow and take a deep breath as I think of what I'm about to do, and what I'm about to tell her. This woman I've known for close to six years, and who I've enjoyed dating and being my own for the last just about four months. I love her.

Somehow the doors leading from the kitchen out to here were left open and the music as well as loud voices and conversations drift to us to encompass us as we sit here silently in the new year.

"Ellie?"

"Yeah, Paul?" she answers after tearing her flecked blue eyes away from the turquoise water of the deep pool that belongs to John, Cyn and Julian.

"I love you," I state simply because really it doesn't need anymore explanation than that, one of her bright grins appears on her pink lips. "I've known it all along, but I just wanted to wait for the perfect moment to tell you that I do." I conclude while I see her smile in front of me, she takes my hand in hers after setting her drink down next to her feet.

"I love you too, Paul," she returns as I stroke my thumb along the soft skin of her dainty hand, now we both smile big. "I don't think I've ever been so sure of something in my life than me being sure of loving you." she finishes with a bout of flattering words that keep my smile there on my lips that long to kiss her own.

She leans in first and her hand leaves mine to take my cheek in her own and I lean in next to meet my girl in the middle in a special, powerful kiss that I savor while her sweet lips are on mine, moving with my own.

We spent some more time out there on the pools deck before calling our short time at the party a night and I drop her back off at her house before returning to mine for the night with now not-so-little Martha dozing on the carpeted floor of my bedroom as I sleep.

* * *

I awake to the sound of waves hitting the wet shore as I'm covered by soft blankets and I feel movement at the end of the bed. I open my eyes to see Henry in his briefs scrambling up to me, I grin.

"Hey, what are you doing in our bed?" I question in a mere whisper with a small grin after stealing a glance at Ella who sleeps next to me, facing me.

"I want brekky." he whines and I sigh and look to my watch. It's the mid morning of our second day here in Jamaica.

"Alright, how about you go wait in the kitchen for your mum and I?" I tell him and I ruffle his hair before he smiles and jumps off to close our door behind him and I lay back down while yawning.

I open my eyes again and notice a striking blue pair set on me and I move my hand to her cheek before touching my lips to soft pair in a kiss.

"Morning." I greet her after breaking the kiss as we both now smile at each other.

"Good morning." Ellie comments and I lean in to kiss her again sweetly while my arms have found her waist and hers found my neck, then I tickle her with my black mustache she despises.

"Oh gosh, when are you going to shave that thing?" she exclaims after breaking our kiss and I chuckle at her common reaction to me teasing her in that way.

"Uh probably never." I answer with a sly grin and she groans before burying her pretty face into her pillow as I keep my arms around her and I move her hair to plant kisses on her cheek that I can see her grinning at.

"I'm not gonna kiss you until you shave it off. And that's a promise." she declares with seriousness hinting at her voice, but joking coming from it as well, I smirk.

"Oh is that so, Ms. Thomas?" I inquire still with that grin, I wonder how long she'll go for.

I continue to kiss her cheek and I go down to her neck that I know is sensitive while I lay on my side and her on her stomach. She groans while I plant the little kisses, she's a goof, as am I. Ah, we're perfect for each other.

"Mmhm." she responds while my right hand runs up and down her back while she lays in simple pajamas that are light enough to accommodate the warm weather.

"Oh, and what if I don't shave it off? What then, darling?" I question and I stop kissing her cheek and neck that radiates the smell of her perfume off her warm skin.

"I won't ever kiss you again." she responds and I detect playfulness in her soft voice that sounds tired too, long but fun day yesterday that we had.

"I don't think you could make it." I tell her and I kiss her cheek again before sighing and laying back down as my hands no longer touch her, now I want to kiss her even more, man she drives me mad.

"Oh, do you wanna bet?" she returns with a smirk after removing her face from her white cased pillow and I wink at her which she playfully rolls her eyes at.

"Yeah, I'm gonna win anyways. I know that you can't resist this handsome face and I can't keep my lips off of yours." I remark while she grins faintly, and then she comes over to lace her arms around my neck.

"I'm kidding about the bet. You know I can't go without kissing you." she gives up and I shake my head with a laugh before putting my eager pair of lips on hers that I kiss for a number of seconds that didn't seem long enough before we separated with a laugh, I peck her again.

"I thought you were coming to like my little 'stache here." I comment while I stroke her pink cheek while our eyes are only for each other.

"I am, it's just hard to get used to." she mumbles with a laugh before I plant another smooch on those grinning lips of hers.

"Mummy, daddy, I'm hungry!" Henry calls to us from the kitchen that's right outside our shared bedroom door of this little house we're renting for our short stay here.

"Lets save the kissing for later, and have breakfast first, yeah?" Ellie suggests and I nod my head along with a defeated sigh before I steal a kiss from her happy lips and we get our lazy bums out of bed to have our first meal of the day.

* * *

"Daddy, Uncle Ringo is here!" Henry calls from the front of the small house as Ellie and I finish doing the dirty dishes from breakfast that for my sake are more bearable when I do them with her.

"He is?" I bellow back with a confused expression and Ellie and I share a weird look before leaving the few dishes to find Ritchie himself and Mo with baby Zak at our front door.

"Hey, mate. What're you doing here?" I greet my friend with a small hug and I wave them all to join us inside.

"What, I can't come for a short visit to my band mate when we're vacationing at the same place?" he queries with a friendly grin.

"Nah, of course you can." I reply and the two girls start talking and Mo lets down walking and talking Zak who gets going in the small sitting room, I see Ellie grow happy and almost enchanted by the baby.

"What are you lot up to?" Ritch questions while we drift into the empty kitchen and I grab the half full pot of coffee to pour him a cup.

"We just finished brekky, and we're planning a swim in a while maybe. How about you and the family?" I return while I hear the voices of baby Zak and Henry who begins to play with the young toddler.

"Ah, that sounds nice. We just thought to stop through to have a short chat before heading to those small shops not too far away. We could take Henry for awhile if you like, so you and Ella can have some time to yourselves. I reckon we'll be gone for an hour at the least, and an hour and a half at the most." he suggests and I rub my chin, we don't get much time just her and I really.

"And you'd be okay with them two?" I make sure and he nods his head with a sure looking smile.

"Yeah, just let me go over it with Ella quick." I reply and I pat his shoulder in a friendly way and I pull Ellie aside to talk it over, she came to like the idea a lot.

"Thanks again, Ritch. We'll see you in awhile then, have a fab time." I bid to my mate as they near the door and Ellie and I say goodbye to happy Henry and then they leave down the sandy path in their car.

I get the screen door behind them and I take a look over the hilly scenery lined by the beckoning blue ocean a dozen feet away from the porch off our bedroom, and I turn back to see Ella walking back into the kitchen and picking up a dish in the sink. I smirk while walking back to her, and I snake my arm around her waist while she now is in a striped dress.

"How about we just leave the dishes, yeah, love?" I suggest and she nods her blonde head before dropping the plate back into the murky as well as soapy water.

She spins around and laces her long, pale arms covered with shiny hairs around my middle and I flash her a smile before resting my warm forehead on hers. We stare into the others bright eyes while we're wrapped up in the other's arms as our toes touch barely and I kiss her, the kiss that started it all.

She kisses me back and I kiss her again, like some ongoing cycle that seems like it is never going to end, and one that I never desire to end. It turned passionate and her fingers got caught in my unkept hair and my hands clutch the fabric of her thin dress she bought just for this hot trip, and I boost her up. She wraps her legs around my waist. We continue with the cycle of kissing while her hands sit on my two cheeks and I walk us into the bedroom to lay her on the messy, unmade bed. She chuckles when our lips leave the others and I get onto the bed with an amused grin grazing on my lips too, a grin that is just in love as much as it is amused. She returns to my arms and I to hers after we got back to kissing while laying on the bed that is lit by the rays of the Jamaican sun coming through the windows into our remote hideout, our little love shack.

* * *

The next time I see that sun it's still coming through the open windows and shining on the blue water of the ocean that looks so nice as I lay in bed with the comforter covering me and with Ellie's blonde hair scattered over my chest, beneath her head. I smile to myself after everything comes together for me after having just woken up from the small nap we took together, after our cycle of kisses turned into our first time of making love. It wasn't ideal by any means, but no couples first time together is. I'm also not saying that it was bad, because it surely wasn't, but it was new and different from my past experiences. It was more than anything I could ever hope for I guess you could say, but it also one of those things that you learn as you go, you know.

"I knew you wouldn't last." I comment as I see Ellie open her eyes, referring to her not wanting to kiss me again until I got rid of my mustache.

"Oh stop." she remarks with a smirk and she jabs my chest while we move to lay on our sides, we smile at each other.

"I'm just kidding, darling," I apologize and I take a pause. "Hey, I wanna tell you something." I finish and her smiling blue eyes focus back on me, I can't help but to smile.

"I love you, Ella." I state, she smiles.

"And I love you, Paul." she remarks before lifting her head to kiss me on the lips briefly before cuddling back up to me so we can spend the last remnants of our time alone snuggling together. Ritchie is a life saver alright.

**AN: Hey, how are you liking this story? I hope you're happy with the direction it's going in and that you're enjoying these parts! I'd love to hear your thoughts on them!**


	32. Chapter 32

We spent the next few days in the sun doing several things; we went swimming, visited those nice shops Ritchie told us about, I took good advantage of my guitar that I had brought along, we built sandcastles with Henry who was lonely for Martha who couldn't come along on the trip, went boating, as well as fishing that turned into trying to catch fish and Ellie and I spent some more intimate time together before I had to return to work as did Ella and Henry had to go back to kindergarten that he fortunately is coming to like more and more every day, maybe because of the number of friends he has or because he's such a smart fellow. Ellie and I are proud of him anyways. I see them pretty often during the next month as we're all busy with either our jobs or kindergarten. Like always, Henry comes over to my house a few times a week and stays over at least once and Ellie and I see each other while we're with Henry or on a common date out for drinks or good food.

* * *

Today as its the first week of February I'm home from the studio surprisingly after a long session lasting from terribly early this morning with some vocal tracks being laid down as well as instrumental ones. I drink from my dwindling bottle of Coke that I set back on the sitting table I lay in front of as I'm sprawled out on the couch this early Wednesday afternoon with Martha on the rug below me and something I'm not even watching on the telly. I close my eyes with a yawn before hearing the click of the heavy front door open and footsteps.

"Are you honestly still sleeping?" Ella's soft voice asks in an annoyed tone and I groan.

"Yes, and please let me continue to." I comment as I pull the quilt back up to my shoulders where it had fallen from and I rub my eyes as I hear her footsteps come over.

"Paul, it's twelve twenty-four, now get up!" she insists and I just groan in response while my eyes are closed, she huffs.

"I just got in, Ellie." I remark and she places something down on the wooden floor and I open my eyes to see her lovely figure standing before me. I reach my arms out for her and pull her on top of me.

"Paul, don't!" she appears to protest as she smiles down at me while dressed in a knee length green dress that has long sleeves reaching her elbows, another color that she looks wonderful in.

I wink at her before she leans down to kiss me even though I still have the mustache that she dislikes with such a passion, but then again one day she'll have no problem with it. Women. She breaks the kiss and looks at me with her dazzling eyes that I'm working on getting lost in right this moment while my hands sit folded on her back and her long fingers comb through my messy hair.

"I'm tired, will you take a kip with me?" I ask her with help of my big eyes and she shakes her head.

"Ellie!" I whine, she grins.

"Paul, we were supposed to go shopping today!"

"I hate shopping, El, you know that." I remark and she sighs and rests her round chin on her hands that lay on my chest, I move my hands to her blonde hair that I stroke.

"You know I'll take a nap with you." she states and we both laugh at our little sarcastic talking there and I put my arms back around her, my girl.

"We can still go shopping before our date tonight." I tell her as her head now rests on my chest on its side while both of our eyes are shut.

"But you hate shopping."

"I'll still go, but only with you." I reply and she lifts her head to kiss my cheek which I smile at.

"Thanks, boyfriend."

"Yeah, mmhmm. Now lets go upstairs and take a nap." I suggest and we separate, I shut off the telly and we wander upstairs to plop down onto my bed and cuddle before taking a short nap.

* * *

"Wake up." I hear a soft voice urge and I yawn.

"No." I return with a smirk after recognizing the all too familiar voice of my kind girlfriend.

"Paul, come on."

"Mm, no." I respond with the help of my shaking head and I hear her sigh before her fingers drag themselves across my cheek.

I open my eyes to see her average height figure laying beside me with her blonde hair cascading down the high collar of her solid colored dress the collar of army green, my what a beauty she is. My beauty. I scooch over towards her to tuck a thick lock of her pearly hair behind her ear that wears a stud diamond earring, her birthstone, a pair that I got her for Christmas awhile ago. I plant a soft kiss on her cheek and I let my hand rest on her back, she opens her eyes the color of azure that are like a cloudless sky. She smiles at me, and I easily return it to my dear.

"We don't have to go shopping. I can just pick up the few things tomorrow."

"Ah, thank goodness." I reply a bit sarcastically and she shakes her head.

"Well don't sound so disappointed." she states and I fake a frown.

"Oh, that's too bad. I really wanted to go shopping and try on clothes today." I comment and she laughs at the funny voice I made while saying those words, I pull her over into my arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asks almost theoretically while we're locked up in the other's arms and I smile at her, it's so hard not to smile when she's around. She gives you so much to smile about.

"I dunno, 'cause you're stuck with me." I remark and she closes the space between us to kiss me and I kiss her back which goes on for a few seconds before the phone in my bedroom rings, I groan into the kiss before parting.

I sit up and reach over for the creme colored phone sitting on the lamp table left of my bed which has a stack of books on the little shelf on its bottom along with guitar picks and a pack of cigarettes. I answer it with a brief 'hello' and I hear an authoritative sounding voice on the other line asking for Henry Thomas' father.

"Yes this is him, how can I help you?" I answer while Ellie sits on the edge of the bed too with a confused look on her face, probably wondering who I'm on the phone with.

"This is Ms. Klein from your son's school. I tried to contact his mother at the phone number listed but there was no answer." the female voice continues and I cut her off before she can say anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes, I just thought I'd inform you that your son got hurt earlier today at recess. His injury wasn't bad, only a cut from a twig that he fell on that was treated by the school nurse who gave him a band-aid." she answers and I sigh before resting my head on my propped up hand.

"Alright, should I come pick him up?" I question and Ella starts to talk to me.

"Is that about Henry? Paul, what are they saying?" she asks frantically and I listen to the teacher's response before hanging up and telling her.

"Yeah it was, he got hurt at recess, but according to the school's nurse it isn't all that serious. She said there's no need to go pick him up right now, and that we should just wait until school gets out at two thirty." I answer her few rushed questions and I see a troubled look wash over her face.

"Is he okay?" she queries with her obvious concerned look and I tell her that he is.

"Hey, don't worry about him. He's alright, it was just a small cut from some twig he accidentally fell on outside." I attempt to soothe the now worried mother and she exhales a sigh before I envelope her in a hug and she rests her head on my collarbone while accepting the hug.

"Okay, but I wanna talk to him quick to see how he is, alright?" she inquires and I nod in agreement before she leaves my hug to grab the phone and dial the teacher's number that she must have memorized because of teacher conferences, bake sales and conversing with the kind teacher about her - maybe you could say our - well behaved son.

She speaks on the phone with the teacher briefly and then Henry for a minute while she runs a hand through her hair and I keep an arm around her, and then she finally sets the phone back down on the hook.

"What did he have to say?" I ask her when she looks to me.

"That he's fine even though it hurt when it happened. It was funny though because he was saying how he didn't even cry when it happened, so everybody thinks he's tough. Oh Henry, he's such a cutie." she answers with a smile at the corners of her lips, we share a soft laugh at the end.

"Yeah, that sounds like little Henry alright." I comment and she tilts her head to lay itself on my shoulder and I rest mine on top of hers, I lace my fingers with hers of her left hand that rests on her thigh.

"You got that right." she remarks softly and I rub my thumb along the silky skin of her fragile hand.

After we both woke up enough to get a moving we had a cup of tea together on this winter afternoon and I played her a part of this new song I'm working on, I've always kind of called her my editor and my second pair of ears. We had a small lunch of leftovers from dinner when both her and Henry had came over for supper the other night and we prepared the meal together. She's a fantastic cook alright. We of course played with Martha some who always keeps us smiling and on our feet. We both went to pick up Henry from school who was just fine and who told us about what happened and how all of his classmates wanted to see it. He's the talk of the class apparently. He couldn't be any more happier.

"Alright, be good for your gran and gramps." Ellie tells Henry who hugs him in the front of her parent's house as its around six o'clock now.

"Bye, mummy and daddy." he states after parting from the hug and I kneel down after Ella had stood up to share a hug with the lad before his mum and I leave for a date to celebrate our five month anniversary, woah five months.

"Goodbye, lad. We'll be by later to pick you up, have fun. Love you." I bid and I plant a smooch on his blonde head as I stand back up and I give a small wave to her nearing elderly parents in the sitting room who smile back.

I close the door behind Ella and I and we make our way over to my car and I politely open her door for her to get in before heading over to the other side to step in.

"Are you ready, miss?" I ask Ellie the cheesy line after buckling my seat belt as she sits patiently with her purse on her lap and we exchange small smiles, boy does she look pretty.

"Yes, I'm ready. Are you, sir?" she returns and I grin big at her response, oh Ellie.

"Yes, thanks for asking, dear." I remark before twisting the key to start the nice car smoothly and driving away from the snowy curb and the lit up family home to go have dinner and maybe drinks too with my lovely girlfriend who the past five months have gone by fast with as well wonderful. Life couldn't be going any better for me.


	33. Chapter 33

We arrive, I park and we get seated in a nice booth since there weren't any available tables in back where it's considered more private at this favorite more adult kind of restaurant of ours that has a bar in back, and who has the best pie around as well as steak. When the waiter comes by to take our beverage orders I ask for a Scotch Coke like always and Ella has a Sea Breeze that has cranberry juice as well grapefruit juice and other stuff, it's too bitter for my liking but she seems to fancy it.

"I feel like getting something different this time." she states while we sit on the same side together with our eyes set on the menu as you can hear glasses full of liquor being clinked together, laughter and voices. It's more for wealthy adults, this place.

"I think that would be nice. Do you wanna just share an appetizer or two?" I suggest and I look up to see her chin resting in her hand, another of her habits.

"Sure, like what?" she returns and I shut my menu before setting it back on the table and I loop my arm around her waist and look over her shoulder at the page she has it opened to: appetizers.

"How about those fried mushrooms with the cheese sauce for dipping and those big mozzarella sticks with the marinara sauce?" I propose and we decided on them since they had pretty sizable portions and they both sounded good to us, it's always nice to try something new.

"Five months, huh?" Ellie questions after she had put her menu to the side and looked up to me with those dazzling irises of hers.

"Yeah, you sound might happy about it." I refer to her dead tone of voice when saying that and she sighs with an apologetic look.

"Paul, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry." she remarks and then looks to her hands that she folds on her lap, and she flicks her hair off of her shoulder, something seems wrong possibly.

"I know you didn't, love. I was joking with you," I begin with a smile and I take a pause, she doesn't look up. "Is there something I'm not aware of, darling?"

She immediately raises her head and shakes it while her eyes on me, ones that suddenly don't have as much life to them as they did half a minute ago.

"El?" I urge again now that I'm growing more suspicious, she huffs.

"No, there's nothing. Nothing, nothing." she tells me still with that unsure look and when she starts to look back down at her lap I place my finger under her chin to keep her at my eye level.

"Honey, you're worrying me, what is it?" I insist and I watch as her sight wanders to somebody behind me and I turn to see a brunette man sitting at a table with another man and two women, none of them look as if they're dating. Rich looking though.

"Do you know him?" I ask, she nods her head 'yes'.

"Do you remember that one bloke I dated a few years back, who it was starting to get serious with before he cheated on me?," she reveals and I nod at her words, yeah I remember that bastard who made her cry for a three days straight before tough Ella seemed to have forgotten about him. "Well that's him there, I just noticed him. I'm sorry, let's just get back to us. This is our night." she finishes and I take another look at the fellow wearing glasses similar to Buddy Holly's famous pair, he resembles him a bit with the same hair do and long face.

"No, it's okay, darling. If him being so close is bothering you, then I'll just ask for a different table. They can't reject a Beatle." I propose and I spot our waiter and I call him over.

"Paul, no don't. I'm fine, you don't need to go to that trouble." Ella objects and I turn back to her to answer.

"It's not a trouble, love, and I'm sure that not just me but you also would feel better not being in twenty feet of him." I comment quietly and she kisses my cheek and I send her a grin before talking to the waiter who arrives and who didn't show any reluctance at reseating us somewhere different away from that man I thought I had forgotten.

"Is that better?" I question Ellie after we sit down in a black booth different from the red one before a few rows back, where that bloke isn't in our view.

"Yes, thanks." Ella replies and I kiss her cheek, she smiles.

"You're welcome. I just want you to be comfortable." I remark before wrapping my arm back around her and she places her hand on my thigh to rest there.

She flashes me a thankful smile which I return along with a wink and we start some small talk while we wait for our meals to come. They shortly arrive after a few bouts of insignificant small talk and we get on eating our dinner which ended up not disappointing us by any means. We both were glad when we tossed the used napkins on the cleaned plates that we had chosen something new, that we took a risk tonight.

"Thanks for dinner. Ah, it was so great." Ella comments after snuggling back up to me and a grin comes onto my lips.

"Oh it isn't over yet, darling." I remark with a sly wink and a confused look grows on her face at my words and that wink.

I move my eyes from her to our waiter who walks our way with two plates that hold one piece each of French silk pie with a heaping amount of whip cream, Ellie's favorite kind.

We devoured the pieces of pie that were famously silky and perfectly chocolatey, with just the right amount, and ah the crust was buttery and so many other things. The place has wonderful pie and greasy appetizers served with cheese, no wonder why it's our favorite place to eat! Ellie insisted to help with the check, but since it's our anniversary I refused nicely but told her that maybe she can help pay next time. I still believe in chivalry alright and I know from discussions we've had that she's not left with a lot of money after purchasing groceries, paying the bills, and rent, taking care of Henry and making sure he's clothed and happy. Also kids need toys, you know.

* * *

"I know something that you're gonna be rather happy about." I declare as we step into the dark as well as silent warmth that is my house after making the drive home, it's now 7:58 I see after I caught a glimpse of my watch after flipping on the lights.

"What is that?" Ellie questions as I hang up our jackets and she removes her heels that make her just about as tall as I am, the woman despises heels but wears the same pair a lot because of money issues again.

"I get to shave this thing off sometime next month after the albums photo shoot." I explain after removing my blazer as well, and I hear her let out a sad sigh, and I grow confused when her cheering isn't filling my ears.

"Why aren't you happy about it? I thought you're far past ready for this thing to be gone." I state as we're now in the kitchen where I set my keys on the counter, their usual place.

"I've come to kind of like it. I think the thing has grown on me. It makes you look more sexy." she remarks as we now face each other, my eyebrows rise.

"Oh, you really think that?" I query and she nods her head with a smirk before stepping over to me to lay her hands on my cheeks to kiss me, and before we knew it we were passionately kissing which advanced to this and then to that, and the whole shabang really.

* * *

"It's nine o'clock, love. Time to go pick Henry up." I state softly after squinting at my watch when I had just flipped on the bright lamp that is like looking into the bloody sun after being in the dark for the past hour.

"How is it nine already?" she grumbles on the other side of my bed and she slips out from under the dark cream comforter of mine to pull on her army green dress over her pale as well as bare body.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I query after getting out of the bed to pull on my pants and I forget a shirt as she walks over while gathering her dark blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah," she responds and then takes a pause after finishing fixing her hair, she settles her eyes back on me, those sleepy blues. "I really had a great time tonight. Dinner was brilliant and I'm really glad that we've been together for five months so far." she finishes and I run a hand through my probably messy hair, she pulls me into a hug.

"I had a blast too, darling. Thanks for being my girlfriend, and dealing with my wacky mustache." I respond and I feel as well as hear her chuckle softly against my chest, I land a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Welcome. Goodnight, Paul." she bids after the laughter and raising her eyes to mine, I caress her cheek for a few seconds.

"Night, Ellie. Drive safe and I love you." I finish with the meaningful phrase I've come to say almost every time I see her, some days we forget, we're forgetful.

"I love you too." she returns with her grinning lips that I kiss before she walks out of my bedroom door and out of my house with the thud of the door closing behind her graceful figure, boy do I love her. I'm in love with her.

* * *

There's not much to tell about the next almost two months of our relationship and my life. It goes as normal with spending the majority of my time at the studio working on the album, and recording songs. When Ella worked late or when I got off early, which is rare, I took on the role of waiting outside Henry's school around two-thirty to give the lad a ride to my place so he can play with Martha and tell her about his day, it's sweet to watch him do for a second before you walk away to give him his privacy. He continued to learn whatever the heck it is that five and six year olds learn in kindergarten which I sure as hell don't remember now at my age of twenty four. Winter is coming to a close as the snow melts and us Brits are getting ready for a wet Spring that we hope will be more sunny than our last, we have high hopes. Luckily Ella has been enjoying this rather new job of hers that gives her a good amount of days off and usually has her work from mid morning to mid afternoon. Good thing it pays quite well. Valentines Day came and went with a fancy date with my El at my place in front of the fire place with a drink in hand, a poor dinner I made that she said she loved, gifts exchanged and a seemingly romantic record playing. Our first Valentines Day together seemed to be a success because of the laughs we shared, the smiles and the looks on the other faces when we opened each others wonderful gifts that I know for a fact we were both happy with.

Now as it's the month of April, early April to be exact, I stick the last piece of tape on the pink wrapping paper of Ellie's birthday present as today is her twenty fifth birthday. She sure has changed the almost last six years I've known her, but I'm sure that all of them are good or even great. I sigh and get up from the rug on my sitting room floor and I set the scissors and tape on the sitting table cluttered with crayons, the newspaper, guitar picks, ciggies, books and plenty of other things that I should probably clean up and put away but are too lazy to. Plus I have to get going so I make it to my girlfriend's house for her birthday party. I put on my blazer and grab my car keys from the kitchen counter before bracing the cool April air and dashing out to the car with her present under my arm.

**AN: Thoughts?!**


	34. Chapter 34

I park at the curb behind a few other cars and I shut off the car and stuff my keys into my dress pants pocket before opening the door with the present in hand and I slam the car door. I walk across the lawn still covered lightly with snow in some spots and then there's the others where the green grass grows toward the sun to catch its rays. I don't bother to knock and I enter the certainly lively atmosphere of Ella and Henry's house that always smells like some kind of candle or incense, this time I reckon it's some variation of cranberries. People turn to see me walk in and give me hellos as well as smiles before their simple greetings get put aside by Henry's loud lungs.

"Daddy, you're here!" he calls out and he makes his way in between the people to me and I hug him before looking down at the growing boy with a smile.

"Of course I am, lad. I couldn't miss your mum's birthday. Now where is she?" I lean down to speak to him after setting my gift for her on this table near the door where all of the others already sit, I'm a tad late compared to everybody else because of having to pick her gift up and getting it wrapped up nicely.

"In the kitchen with Aunty Maureen and these ladies." he answers with his funny pronunciation of Ritchie's wife's name, he drags me through the small amount of people to the kitchen smelling of food to Ella who stands in a red dress with short sleeves and a bit of a v neck on it.

"I gotta go, daddy. I told Julian I'd play trains with him still." he tells me and I nod my head at the indeed growing boy who lets go of my hand to run off and find his mate.

I look around the good sized kitchen and the connected sitting room that holds; my parents, Ella's parents, her brother and his small family, the three lads and their families, me brother Mike, some of her aunties and uncles, a close cousin or two and a few coworkers she's got on well with. I smile as I watch her converse with the little crowd of ladies who vary in stature, hair color, eye color and plenty of other traits, but my girl holding a glass of I think red punch sticks out from them all with her extraordinary looks. My smile turns into a smirk as I sneak over and touch my hand to her waist and I kiss her hair that always smells like lavender, she looks to me immediately and her taken aback look flows into a bright smile.

"Excuse me, I'll see you all again before you all leave. Thanks again for coming." Ella states and she steps forward to set her small glass of punch on the tiled kitchen countertop and then walks back over to me, I take her hand.

I lead her into the back of the kitchen near the two back doors where nobody stands and I snake my arms around her waist.

"Hi, birthday girl." I greet her as our noses almost touch and we both disregard everybody else in the room who could be watching, even though they're are only a dozen people here at the least and we both know all of them.

"Hello, boyfriend." she returns while we both grin big, I find myself falling in love with that smile that makes it impossible to not fall for it daily.

Her fingers lay on the back of my neck while mine on her lower back on her soft dress as I stand in black dress pants, a gray blazer, a long shirt and a scarf. I lift my hand to brush my thumb across her soft cheek while we sit in a comfortable silence. She's mine.

"How has your first day of being twenty five been going? I apologize for being a little late and not being able to be here earlier." I tell her as my eyes lay on her turquoise pair.

"It's been pretty fantastic so far. Henry served me waffles from the toaster and one of those little cartons of orange juice as my breakfast in bed, and he made me this adorable little card. I got one of those French Silk pies from The Crest, our favorite restaurant from my work," she takes a short pause. "Paul, you don't need to apologize. I know you were needed at the studio, it's fine."

"You're the best for being so compassionate and forgiving, you know that?" I state with a friendly smile and her small ever present one on her lips grows.

"Does that make me a great girlfriend too?" she asks with a playful smirk, I nod before pressing my eagerly awaiting lips to her grinning pair that I haven't got to kiss for a couple of days, because of our long days of work, Henry recently being sick and us too tired in our free early mornings or free late nights to muster a visit.

It's a mutual parting after a few seconds and I brush the stray strands of her natural colored hair behind her pale ear, sometimes it's hard for me to think that she's mine, and only mine. If only she could always be my own, hmm.

"I'm happy that you're day is going well so far." I comment and she opens her smiling mouth to seemingly add onto that.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that I got a beautiful vase of tulips this morning after breakfast from my lovely boyfriend." she mentions with a giddy smirk while I smile too, I was hoping she'd mention the flowers I had sent to her, they're her favorite kind.

"Oh, you did? Did you like them, beautiful?" I inquire and she immediately said that she loved them and she pointed to them being shown off in the middle of the kitchen table in the clear vase with a pink bow tied around the vase full of pink and purple tulips.

She hugs me suddenly which is always a good surprise in my opinion and I hug my dear back and kiss her cheek after we part. She leads me around while hand in hand to meet her few coworkers who just gave me a small greeting and then I talked to her brother briefly who fortunately she's getting along with better, and I talked to her parents briefly. The party lasted close to a few hours with all of the mingling, eating of food that people brought and Ella didn't cook, and then the cake her mum made that was by all means delicious and the opening of the gifts. I stole mine from the pile to have her open privately.

* * *

I toss the last of the garbage sitting on the counter into the almost overflowing garbage can before finding her gift that I stowed away on a chair because of the time crunch.

"Now don't think I didn't get you a gift, because I most certainly did." I declare as I take a seat on Ella's violet bedspread while she brushes her hair in front of her mirror and then walks over to me.

"I wish you wouldn't of gotten me anything." she modestly puts it while I lay back on her ever so comfortable bed that I've come to love ever since she moved in.

"Yeah, I know. Anyways, here, open it." I state and she takes the small gift wrapped in shiny pink paper and starts to tear at it to reveal this fancy, pearl bracelet that I remember her noting how stunning it was but also expensive, she said how she could never afford it.

"Paul, oh wow." she comments while removing it from the box and I sit up with a smile and take it from her hands to clip onto her wrist, perfect fit.

"Do you like it, darling?" I question nervously and she nods her head up and down with that big smile tickling at her lips while her eyes sit on the piece of jewelry before she throws her arms around my neck, I try not to fall off the edge of the bed I practically sit on.

"I don't know what to say, or what to tell you. This is so kind of you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it. It's the best present ever, Paul," she remarks while I show a proud smile as my arms are around her, and then she returns to her sitting position with a solemn look. "But I can't accept this, it's too nice and expensive." she finishes and I sigh no longer with that grin.

I take her hands in mine after taking a glance at the bracelet that I can't see it being anywhere else but on her wrist, "Ella, I bought it for you to have and wear. I don't care how much it costed, I really don't. You deserve to have nice things. There's no way I'm going to take it back. It's yours." I insist and I think of how she has worn the same pieces of jewelry the past years I've known her, and of the earrings, charm bracelet, and ruby hair clip I've boughten for her.

She sighs and looks back down at the simply stunning bracelet that sits on her arm looking at home there more than it did on that manikins hand in the jewelry store. I see her nod her head slowly while appearing to admire it and this time she envelopes me in seemingly a thankful hug.

"I dunno what to say, except for thank you." she utters softly against my cheek and I tell her that she's welcome, we part and sit back again.

"Now that's not the only thing, I have two more things for you." I state which causes her soft cheeks to blush.

"Paul, I don't need any more presents." she insists, I shake my head.

"I know, Ellie, but this one you really do need." I reply and I reach inside my jacket for the white envelope with her name on it that I hand her.

I watch as she opens the unsealed envelope and removes the check I addressed to her. Her light brown eyebrows shoot up and then her spare hand goes to her mouth while she looks at it. Then she glances to me, her hand covering her mouth falls.

"I can't take this. I can't, it's far too much." she objects and looks back to it as if she can't believe her eyes.

"But I want you to have that money, Ellie. You work four days a week most of the time to provide for Henry and for yourself. You are a wonderful mother who hardly ever gets a break. Your checks go to groceries, the rent for this place, bills, simple clothes for you two and the things he needs and wants. I don't remember the last time that you got to go buy shopping bags full of clothes for yourself. You're such a brilliant mum who is focused on Henry just about always, that you haven't gotten to do a lot for yourself. I want you to buy new clothes for yourself, jewelry, new shoes, get your nails done, go to the spa or whatever you would love." I explain for the check that isn't small, but also not huge. It's probably the size of one of her biggest checks, I guess you could say.

"And no paying me back." I add on and I see a stunning smile break onto her lips that I had just noticed are quivering, and tears form in her crystal eyes for some reason I have no knowing of.

"Paul, I'm at a loss for words." she mumbles with her weak voice and she sets it down and then looks to me.

"You don't have to say a single thing, but just that you're going to treat yourself nicely." I comment and she smiles again before crawling over for yet another hug that I participate in gladly.

She begins to cry into my shoulder and I run my hand up and down her back as she does so and I 'shh' to her as well.

"I will, all because of you. Thanks so very very much." she seems to find some words of hers whilst still crying and then she pulls away to look at me with her tear drenched eyes.

"Darling, you don't have to cry."

"They're happy tears. I'm not mad or sad, I'm so happy." she corrects me almost and I smile as I wipe her cheeks and then she moves in for a meaningful kiss, ah my dear.

**AN: Thoughts?! There's some good stuff coming up by the way! You'll have to tell me what you think!**


	35. Chapter 35

After she had taken a few minutes to recover from the little bout of crying and the shock she must be experiencing she put the check away somewhere she'd be able to find it and returned to her spot next to me on the bed as I prepare for her third gift I reckon she's forgotten about.

"Now for the third and final gift, it's not really a present or something you can exactly touch. It's a question I'd like to ask you." I start and I cock my head to look at her unsmiling, but pleasant face.

"Paul?" she questions, unsure.

"Okay so I know that you moved into this house not that long ago, and that sure we've only been dating for what will be seven months tomorrow, but will you maybe, just possibly move in with me, again?" I pose to her and she takes several seconds that felt longer than that to me to answer while showing her small smile that's giving me hope.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." she to my apparent sheer luck and high hopes answers what I've set myself up for to not hear, and I couldn't believe my ears at first before we again share another happy hug together.

* * *

Soon after Ella told Henry the far past happy and definite news that they'd be moving in with me, and all that I was thinking is that hopefully that this time it will be permanent. She got movers to get all of her things packed up and brought to my house and I helped her with the last few boxes that we didn't have much or any trouble handling by ourselves. Her house went back up and that night after all of the moving had been finished we celebrated as a family, ah I love saying that, with a bowl of ice cream and later on wine that Ella's never been too big on but since I had it we had a glass together that night in front of the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around us. Finally those lonely nights sleeping by myself in my far from warm bed were well behind me and long gone, because now I get the best privilege in the world which is waking up to the sometimes cranky, crabby, sleepy, sick, naked, clothed, wearing my clothes or maybe happy Ellie every. single. morning. I couldn't look any more forward to going to bed at night, what a big opposite it is from five and half months ago. As much as it sometimes bothers me, as well as Ella, Henry disturbing our sleeping in the middle of night because of the occasional thunderstorm, a bad dream, monsters under his bed, something in the closet or whatever the imaginative young boy comes up with we let him sleep with us on occasion. That just adds to the whole family feeling that I am happily swimming in right now. The only things that are missing is marriage and more babies, babies of my own.

* * *

I fish around in the cupboard of the pantry where the few cereal boxes are and I take out the box of cornflakes to pour some into my white bowl and then I add milk to it. I leave out the box for Ellie or Henry and I grab a spoon from the utensil drawer on my way out of the kitchen and into the living room where I had left the telly on which plays a cartoon. After I had shoveled a few spoonfuls of the crunchy cereal into my mouth while my eyes sit on the television screen I faintly hear footsteps on the stairs and they disappear and reappear a few minutes later. I turn around to see my sweet Ella approaching with a bowl of her own cereal.

"Morning, darling." I greet her with a kind smile and she returns it before sitting down on the sofa next to me.

"Good morning." she replies with a yawn and then silence engulfs us as we focus on eating our breakfast while Bugs Bunny runs around on the telly's screen with a orange carrot in hand.

I finish my cereal, drink the remaining milk and set the empty bowl on the cleaned off sitting table that's been kept clean with the help of Ella who really likes thing organized, my - our - house has surely benefited from her moving back in only two weeks ago as it's now the end of April. She sets hers down too and scooches over to me to wrap her arms around my left one and she lays her head on my t shirted shoulder with a small yawn.

"El?" I ask into the previously mostly silent air that I just interrupted.

"Hmm?" she replies a bit sleepily and I look down my nose at her as I see her blink with her heavy eyelids.

"Do you still want a few kids and that fairytale ending with a wedding and have babies?" I question and she lifts her head to look at me, she grins.

"Yup, why do you ask?" I shrug with a smile coming onto my lips while we look at each other, even with bed hair and those tired blues she's so gorgeous.

"Do you still want those things?" she turns the question around on me, I nod without hesitation or doubt.

"Of course." I answer out loud and she extends her neck to touch her soft lips to mine in a good morning kiss, we both smile after parting.

"What about marriage?" I query.

"What about it?" she returns and I think over my reply for a few seconds.

"Are you open to it?" I decide to put it that way after remembering her doubtful as well as optimistic thoughts about it in the past because of what happened with Dylan and how hopeless she was about ever finding a good somebody who would want to commit like that.

"Yes, now that I've found such a wonderful man to be with." she responds with complimentary words that I wasn't expecting to hear.

I lean forward hardly to kiss her forehead as she continues to grin and she flicks her hair off her shoulder, she was saying the other day how she wants to get it cut. I love it how it is.

"How about you?" she poses the same question on me, taking me out of my lost thoughts about her.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm open to it too." I respond kind of simply and I see her nod before placing her head back on my shoulder and our eyes return to the cartoon on the television to watch before nearing six years old Henry joins us.

* * *

Things have been changing; that itchy mustache I came to hate went, I'm now even more involved in Henry's life which I'm incredibly glad for, and I get to see my Ellie every day. They're all good, I reckon. Things with the band are continuing to progress in the right direction with us tying up the last strings for the new upcoming album and Ritchie just announced that him and Mo are expecting another baby which we were all happy to hear, and we congratulated him and gave them best wishes on that blessing. Henry continues to do well in school with whatever things and curriculum kindergarteners learn at the young age, humph.

I pull up to his dead looking school on this Friday in nearing mid May around two thirty. I occupy my waiting time with going through the few stations on the radio before the loud ring blares and the doors open to let the eager kids get out of that place for the awaiting weekend. Henry finds me at my usual spot by this tree behind the carpool line of the other parents, he piles in and gets his seatbelt buckled before I drive us back home and we have a snack and he changes before we leave the house for the shops downtown.

We decided on visiting a kind of department store where there are clothes, a section for cooking equipment, home decorating, makeup section and jewelry section for the women with purses too and all of that.

"Daddy, look at the stuffed animals!" Henry exclaims as we approach the kids section with toys, clothes and like he points out: stuffed animals.

"Oh." I mumble as my eyes are on something else: the jewelry section with bracelets, necklaces, earrings and lastly rings.

"Dad, they have a dinosaur stuffed animal." the boy who is still fascinated by the extinct creature notes while my eyes are set on this glimmering diamond ring that a middle aged looking man holds while the male jeweler stands behind the glass case speaking quietly to him.

"Can I get it?" Henry brings me out of my thinking while he tugs on my hand and I tear my eyes away from the bloke holding the shining ring to my boy who leads me over to the shelf holding the variety of stuffed animals, he takes down the green dinosaur.

"Can I have it, daddy?" he requests again, I shake my head and he frowns.

"I'm sorry, lad. Not this time." I deny after recalling when Ella and I have gone shopping for his upcoming birthday tomorrow that indeed that same toy is one she already bought him.

"Okay." he huffs and then replaces it onto the shelf, he's always been pretty good about not begging, fortunately for Ella and I, but of course there are exceptions like any other thing.

Henry takes my hand again as my eyes had once again wandered over to the now empty jewelry case without the man standing there anymore while holding that ring, I wonder if he bought it or if he didn't. My eye catches this sign with a color picture of a man, a lady and their two children: a youngster and a little baby. Boy I want that so badly, marriage and to have a baby, with Ella. I bring my gaze away from the picture to Henry who wandered several feet away to one of the glass jewelry cases that holds a silver chain with a pink heart at its end.

"Isn't it pretty? Mummy'd love it." Henry notes while he stares at it and I kneel down with my shades on next to him to take my own look, he definitely is right.

"It sure is pretty, Henry." I agree and he had lost interest in looking at the nice looking piece of jewelry and we go on to look at a few more things and we get a new toy for Martha, who's still his best friend.

* * *

I sigh after walking from down the hall and I enter the calm kitchen to take a seat at the table. Little kids sure can be loud, and energetic alright. I take a look at the clock sitting above the table. 8:59 pm. Finally they went to bed, and by they I mean Henry and his two friends Oscar and Collin who are sleeping over for Henry's birthday as it's Saturday. Henry turned six today and Ella and I threw him a birthday party earlier today with about five friends from his school and some of her family, mine and the lads who he calls 'uncle Johnny, George and Ringo'. He got some paints from a friend, a few toys from others, a dinosaur toy and a dinosaur picture. From my parents he got this cowboy play set which he seems to really enjoy. From Ella and I he got that dinosaur stuffed animal he was both surprised and happy to get and a new bike that Ella and I bought together. All in all he got kind of a lot of gifts that were mostly toys, dinosaur things and drawing things since he loves to doodle and paint pictures. This is the first slumber party I've ever done with him having his pals stay over and Henry having anybody sleep over. I'm hoping it will be a success and that I won't be woken up at midnight because one of them becomes homesick and wants a ride home.

**AN: Thoughts?! I'd love to hear from you guys soon!**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: I just have to say that I really am so proud of this story and how far it has come. Thank you so much for your continued support, and I really do hope that you have enjoyed reading it and that maybe just one or two or a few of you have looked forward to me updating! I'm gonna miss this story, but don't worry because this isn't the end . . . . but we don't have that long to go. This part is pretty ****_BIG_****, I must say. It's kind of just another one of the big things happening to Ella and Paul with her agreeing to move in and now ****_this_****. What is it, you ask? Well go ahead and read so you can find out and you better tell me what you think of it, okay? I think some of you will really like it and maybe be relieved and say 'finally!', haha. Thanks for being so great, guys! I'm afraid I've already said too much so ****_go_****, read it, enjoy it like always, and please let me know what you think of it, alright? **

"I never knew that six year olds could be so tiring." Ella states as she enters the kitchen in jeans and a t shirt, new ones she bought with that birthday present I had given her over a month ago, she's put it to good use already I reckon.

"Tell me about it." I comment as I run a hand through my hair and she takes a seat on my lap, I wrap my arms around her small waist.

She exhales a tired sigh and tilts her head to lay itself on my shoulder and she snakes her arms around my neck, I close my eyes with a yawn. Suddenly I hear faint laughter from down the hall and we both groan. These kids aren't naughty or anything but we're both just tired after preparing for the party this morning, making lunch for everybody and then having to supervise over the lot of boys, feed them dinner and make sure they were getting ready for bed. Now they're up, or still up.

"Is it alright if I go to up to bed?" Ella asks and I tell her it's fine and that I'll join her in a little bit.

We depart in the living room, her up the stairs and me down the long hall to Henry's bedroom where they all are supposed to be sleeping in sleeping bags and a makeshift mattress underneath them composed of thick comforters. I wonder what they could be up to. I stop outside Henry's door that is open just a small crack with the young accented voices leaking through to meet my ears.

"Your dad is a Beatle, Henry!" one of them exclaims, I think it's Oscar who has this small lisp that is really just adorable.

Henry doesn't reply to Oscar's statement who I've met once or twice before today when he came over for a play date before Henry and Ella lived with me, but instead I hear his all too familiar plane sounds as he probably plays with his old rocket that he's had for so many years.

"My daddy just is a doctor." Collin comments while I lean against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest.

"That's eww." Henry remarks, he isn't the biggest fan of blood and all of that I guess you could say.

"He's on that cartoon that's funny. I watch it every Saturday with my sister." Oscar refers to Jill who is his twin sister and who was part of the bunch of five kids that Ella made these cute invitations for Henry to give to them for his party, they were cordially invited.

"He's just my daddy." Henry tells them and I think of how amazed those kids must of been to see the Beatles at their friends birthday party, even though they took it rather lightly, thank goodness they did.

"I had fun today at your party, Henry." Collin comments and I recall how the three really enjoyed the few games Ella and I had for the party; Twister, Operation and hide and seek of course among some others.

I smile to myself before stomping my feet to make it sound like I'm coming to rat on them about being up past their bedtime.

"Turn off the light!" Oscar insists and a pair of little feet travel over to the switch that turns the room dark before scrambling back to the big makeshift bed in the center of the room, I push the door a tad to enter.

One of them pretends to snore really loud while they all are under the covers on the makeshift bed all in a line, I grin at the sight. I walk back over to the door after spotting Martha laying at their feet like the protective but sweet dog that she is and I close it behind me before going up the steps to change and join my Ella in bed.

* * *

The next day after the two had left, Henry plays outside with energetic Martha and Ellie joins me at the picnic table with a magazine. I peek over her shoulder to see the page open to an ad with a baby and baby powder that her almost sad looking eyes are set on, I know how she wants another baby, as do I. I glance to giggling Henry who's in shorts and a t shirt as he runs away from Martha who chases the boy since he has her pink ball that we had bought her the other day, she loves her toys. Henry stops for a breath while Martha sits in front of him patiently with her beady eyes on the squeaky toy he holds and he moves around to tease her with it. He tosses it a few feet away and she of course dashes after it and once she has it in her mouth she pads back over to the now sitting boy who she lays down by. I sigh and think of the image I desire to have and to see: not only just Henry playing with Martha, but maybe another little dark haired boy or a dark haired toddler, my babies.

I turn back to Ella who had flipped to page of some article about mothering and the picture above the headline shows a black and white image of a mother holding her smiling baby. Ella's eyes flit down the page while her chin rests in her hand, I sling my arm around her waist and she looks to me.

"You really do want another baby, don't you?" I ask her softly and she nods her head while our eyes focus on each other.

"Yeah, I do. It's been too long without a little baby." she comments, I nod.

"I agree, I want one too." I remark and I kiss her forehead and she flashes me a smile before glancing back to the article, that seemed to have gone right out the window sadly.

I give her shoulder a squeeze before going inside through the back door and I bound up the stairs to find my gray blazer strewn over a chair near my dresser and I dig around in the pockets until I find it: the box not even the size of my palm that has been sitting in there since yesterday morning when I had made a quick stop before Henry's party. I travel back downstairs and I wander into the kitchen while I still hold it, and I think. A family, a relationship that is forever. Am I ready for something so solid and always? More importantly is she ready?

"Paul?" Ella's soft voice penetrates my silent thoughts and I drop the box into my pocket while the loud bang of the back door closes, she shortly enters the kitchen.

"Hey, love." I greet her and she walks over to me in a long dress to go with the surprisingly sunny weather on this Sunday afternoon.

"Hi. What are you doing in here?" she questions and she stops in front of me to take my hands in hers, she shoots me a bright grin that I can't resist to return.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." I answer and I exhale a deep breath that feels heavy, nerves, man.

"What about, honey?" she goes on and I refocus on her eyes that represent the oddly cloudless London sky today, my how I wouldn't mind waking up to them every single morning for the rest of my adult life.

"Just things, like life." I answer after thinking about my response while my pocket grows heavy.

"Oh." she answers simply and softly with a nod of her head too.

"Ellie, can I talk to you about something?" I decide to start it out this way.

"Yeah, of course you can." she responds. 8 months it's been with her, 8 months and close to two weeks. It seems so short, but we've known each other so much longer than that.

"I've been thinking," I take a pause as her blues work their unknown magic on me, I inhale a breath. "We both want a baby, and we live together now, and we've been best friends for six years today. Ah, I'm doing this wrong..." I trail off while my mind is swirling and she gives my hand a squeeze.

"Paul, it's okay, go on." she assures me and I exhale a heavy breath before opening my mouth again to speak as I look into those eyes, oh the things they do to me.

"These past eight months with you have been nothing more than brilliant and wonderful, better than I could have ever wished for. I've found you beautiful from that first moment I laid my eyes on you in the hospital in Liverpool. I love you, with my heart that I swear grew another size when you and Henry came into my life. We've talked about babies, having a little family and our thoughts on marriage. I know it's only been eight months that we've been dating, but I don't want to wait another moment, I want you to be mine from every day, here on out. I can't handle being away from you any longer, and having the possibility of you not being apart of my life someday. I want you in it every day from now on, for forever," I continue on and before I know it my legs are moving and I'm sinking down to rest on one knee, her hands leave mine to cover her mouth in apparent shock. "I love you, Ella Katherine Thomas, and I want you to have my babies and I want to grow old with you, and to wake up to your lovely smile and pretty blue eyes every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I conclude after that lengthy speech that I'm incredibly confused as to where that came from, I didn't think I was that good with words.

I gulp and glance from the now open ring box I don't remember snapping open to her big eyes that stare at the ring that is however many carats the jeweler said it is. Her hands drop from her mouth to reveal a joyous smile that that makes my heart grow warm somehow while I sit in my puddle of nerves on this May afternoon. I see tears grow in her eyes while she smiles, and stays silent.

"I'll marry you. Yes, I will!" she exclaims, finally breaking this uncomfortable silent I feel as if I've been sitting in for the past ten years.

It takes me a second to process what great answer my ears had just heard before I get off from my knee to take the somewhat thick gold banded ring to place on the third finger on her left hand, her dainty hand. She throws her arms around my neck with a happy squeal while mine go to her waist as if by instinct and then it sinks in. She said yes. We're engaged. I get to go to bed and awake to her every night and morning for the rest of my wonderful life. We're going to get married. She's going to birth my babies. I'm going to have a family, finally. I get to have what I've wanted so dearly.

"I love you with all my heart, Paul." Ellie whispers against my neck while I hold onto her tight, now she's always going to be mine.

"I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love somebody, Ella." I return into her blonde hair that smells like those delicate, purple flowers my father the hobby gardener used to grow, dry and burn in the house.

We both pull away and before I could blink her sweet lips are on mine. I kiss her back while I feel her salty tears touch my cheeks and then lips, soon tears grow in my own eyes. They're the happy kind of course. I never thought I could ever be so happy as I am while I stand in this kitchen kissing my dear Ellie, in this house that I'm excited to one day soon be filled with childish laughter and a crying baby. Life is wonderful alright.


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Hey, guys! How are you doing? I hope you're all well. I'm sorry for being wacky with my updating on some stories, including this one, I've been really busy. I hope you enjoyed the last part, and that you enjoy this next one as well. Feel free to review it and leave your comments, I'd love to hear what you think and plus I really miss the input from you guys. **

We part from the kiss and we both can't help but to laugh while the happiness flows through our veins and I wrap her up in a another much needed hug. I hear the back door open with its familiar click and a pair of puppy paws and child's feet run in to join us in the kitchen.

"Mummy, daddy, I didn't mean to, sorry." Henry states and we move our heads resting on the others shoulder or buried in their neck to find the boy with wet mud all over his black shirt, hands and face, as well as the puppy's paws.

We both chuckle and look to each other to share an amused look before she lays her head on my chest while my arms are snugly around her. What a normal, but also extraordinary day it's turning out to be for the both of us.

"Am I in trouble?" Henry asks with a worried look while we still smile.

"No, honey, you're not." Ella responds for the both of us, or for whoever his question was addressed to.

"I'm not?" he queries with a disbelieving look.

"No. Just go to the bathroom and get your dirty clothes off. Daddy or I will be there in a minute to give you a bath." Ella directs him and he walks off with Martha behind him down the hall and into the downstairs bathroom, oh the family life.

Ella giggles and then lifts her head to look at me and I kiss those laughing as well as grinning lips in just a peck while the smiles stay planted on our mouths.

"Thank you for saying yes. Ah I can't wait for what's ahead for us." I tell her with a thankful smile while I caress her cheek.

"Welcome. Thanks for wanting to marry me, and spend the rest of your life with moody me and unpredictable, silly Henry." she returns while I smirk.

"I wouldn't want to be with any other beautiful, moody, hard working woman for life. Goofy, sometimes naughty Henry is just a bonus along with the package, I reckon." I remark and she shakes her head with a laugh and we share another kiss before we walk to the bathroom hand in hand to find Henry with his face and hands marked with brown mud sitting in just his blue briefs on the toilet seat, I offered to get the lad and dog cleaned up while she washed his clothes and other laundry for a load.

* * *

After getting the wet mud off of Henry's boyish face I got to his hair and his body that I washed up and then I wrapped him up in a big towel afterwards. Since I didn't feel like going through the tiring as well as back breaking task of giving Martha a bath too I just did my best to clean off her big feet. I drained the tub afterwards, did a quick rinsing of it and placed the kids shampoo, body wash and dog shampoo on the bathroom shelf before leaving the bathroom to find Henry laying on the couch with the towel wrapped around him. I was a bit afraid that I'd find him running around stark naked, I must admit. Ella comes out of the laundry room with a clean outfit for Henry that I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek before I gave the lad the clothes to get into, and I helped him with his shorts that were giving him troubles to button. He decided that he had enough of outside for the moment, which Ellie and I were relieved for since there wasn't any possibility of him coming across another puddle of that gooey mud.

I randomly sigh and walk up to our bedroom where Ella is putting away some clothes while Henry plays in the living room with Martha keeping him company. I open the drawers of my dresser and grab the small stack of folded clothes of mine on my dresser to put away before sitting on the end of my bed.

"We're going to be giving a lot more baths." Ellie notes with a grin and I nod, good point.

"Yeah, we definitely will be alright." I remark and her hand wanders over to intertwine her fingers with mine, and I see the ring sitting on her ring finger, it looks as if its supposed to be there.

I look to her and I flash her a small smile which she gladly returns and then I think about the wedding, our upcoming wedding.

"We should probably get talking about the nuptials and where we should have it and who to invite." I state in a happy tone, her eyes focus back on mine, and she nods.

"Lets not have a big, all out wedding, yeah?" she suggests and I breathe a sigh of relief, I wasn't expecting her to say that but nonetheless I am very glad that she feels that way.

"Agreed, I'd like it if we didn't do that. What then, a little ceremony or-?" I tell her that I feel the same way and I go on to add on more ideas before she interrupts.

"What about a simple courthouse wedding with just a few people for witnesses? You know I don't like big things and I know that neither do you, most of the time." she so to speak finishes my sentence for me, this wedding plan gibberish is looking to be more easier than I thought it would turn out for us.

"I'm definitely on for that. Who other than Henry though?" I comment and she tucks her hair behind her ear that wear these new pair of earrings she got recently.

"Your brother maybe, one of the lads and my mum?" she suggests, I nod.

"That sounds perfect, darling. But when?"

"How about next weekend? The sooner the better." she proposes and I smile, I'm liking this idea.

"I'd like next weekend, and then maybe we can have a little party here at the house with friends and family to celebrate." I recommend to her on going down that route to not have it be a big thing, but to still remember to include family and friends on that special day, it's still hard for me to believe that she said yes.

* * *

And so over the duration of the next week we worked, picked up Henry from his on and off days at school and in between being a couple and also parents to the boy we called family members, friends, aunties, uncles, cousins, and old high school buddies that we wanted at the reception after the little, private ceremony at the courthouse that's coming up rather quickly.

I walk in the house from yet another session to wrap up the album, one of our last ones on this particular album. The launch party for it is at Brian's place this Friday, our set wedding date the next day in the late morning. I toss my car keys on the kitchen counter before glancing to the calendar on the wall and recalling that Ella must of just gotten off work as its around one thirty. I throw my jacket on the couch before going up the stairs with my hands in pockets to find her laying on our bed with a book in hand while in comfy pajamas. I plop down beside her and she cocks her head slightly to smile at me and I take the book from her hands.

"Paul, I was reading that." she states with an angry tone and I set it on the lamps table before looking back to her mad expression.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I need to speak to you about something important." I apologize and her face softens.

"What is it?" she questions, I take in a breath.

"Do you remember months back when you said that in order for Henry to be adopted by your husband, if you were to marry, that Dylan would have to basically sign him over to your husband?" I question as we lay on our sides, facing each other now, she nods.

"Yeah, I remember," she answers and then the realization of what I'm talking about comes onto her face. "Oh, Paul." she finishes with a happy look and I lick my lips before speaking.

"You've said that I've been his father always, and I consider him to be my son, Ellie. I always have and always will. I've wondered for years if Henry would ever become mine, legally, and this is my chance to accomplish that. I want him to be my son, El, officially. I just wanted to go over it with you." I declare and she gives me a hug that I appreciate.

"Paul, of course I want you to adopt him. That's so sweet of you, and to be honest, it's what I've always wanted to happen. Nobody else could be his dad, because you're his dad. You most definitely have my word to, if that's what you were looking to ask me about it." she remarks and we part to look at each other, and my hand moves to her waist to rest there.

"Thank you, Ellie. I've got to ring Dylan and try to convince him to give up his rights to Henry, don't I?" I voice my suspicions and the look on her pretty face says it all.

"Yeah, you'll have to." she answers and I nod my head and kiss her before she leaves the room with her novel to give me privacy.

I let out a loud sigh and I take in a big breath before picking up the cream colored phone and putting in the number I have written on a slip of paper I fished from my pants pocket that I placed on the table. It took a few phone calls to finally get his number. I place the phone to my ear and I close my eyes tight while I knead my temple as I hear it ringing. I hope he can just give me this one thing and then Ella, Henry and I won't have to hear from him for the rest of our lives.

A woman picks up and I ask for Dylan and the kind lady gets him and it takes a number of seconds until he picks up.

"Hello, this is Dylan." he introduces himself and I sit back up and comb back my hair.

"Hi, Dylan. This is Paul, Ella's-." I begin with my greeting before he interrupts me, this doesn't look like the best start.

"Yeah I know you, the Beatle who's dating Ella." he finishes my words for me and I think about correcting him since we're now engaged, but maybe I should just leave out our happy news from this conversation with him, he doesn't deserve to know.

"Yes, that's me. I wanted to speak to you about something." I declare and I hear ruffling on the other side and the commotion in the back disappears, moving to another room or something perhaps.

"Oh no, don't tell that me that this is about you thinking I should pay damn child support for Ella and I's kid too?" he retorts, I can see why Ella despises him, I don't get why she was with him in the first place to be honest.

"Uh no, it has nothing to do with that actually. But it is about the child Ella and you had together." I comment while I stare at my royal blue socks that sit on the off white carpet of our bedroom, I can feel my heart starting to beat at a fast pace that isn't a normal one.

"Okay, what about the kid?" he questions and I take a deep breath.

"I'd like for you to sign him over to me, so I can adopt him." I put it simply and he doesn't say anything for a few silent seconds, I decide to add on more while he seemingly thinks this simple request over.

"You know, the first time I met Ella was the in the hospital the day after your child was born. If you didn't happen to know, she gave birth to your son. She's named him Henry, and he is the most brilliant and adorable six year old that I have ever met. I helped raise him, Dylan, and I've been his father all of this time for the past six years because you walked out on Ellie before he was even born. I intend to provide for him and his mother, and I know that you don't care but I love them both. I came home from the states this past summer to find what a horrible thing you did to Ella, you bastard. I took care of them after it and I had to see how hurt they both were all because of what you must of found to be right. He's never been yours, Dylan. He's my son, he calls me 'dad' and I want to adopt him, but because he's yours by blood I have to ask for your damn permission to adopt him. I don't know what you're going to say, but since you got this new family of yours that won't include Henry in, I don't see why you would say no to my request." I draw it out long to I don't know, try and convince him or to just vent to this idiot how much I hate him and for what he's done to my family.

"I never wanted him, and I never intended to stay from ever since that day she had told me she was pregnant. You can have him for all I care, I have a family of my own now." he retorts and I actually smile at hearing his response.

"I'll send the papers to your address then." I conclude and I place the phone back on the hook with a triumphant sigh, no need to thank him for that.


	38. Chapter 38

I run my hand through my hair as a smile plays on my lips and I slowly walk downstairs with confidence and joy in my step and I find Ella in the kitchen sitting at the table with her book in hand and a glass of juice in reach. She tears her gaze away from the book when she must of heard me enter and I smile at her, she shoots me one back.

"He said yes, Ellie. I get to adopt Henry, and he's going to have my name and really be mine." I inform her through my grinning lips that my words flow through.

"He has always been yours, Paul." she comments before leaving the wooden chair to share with me a hug and then a sweet kiss before we both made something for lunch.

* * *

The next few days pass with their slow hours as well as fast like a bullet speed, their cranky bits, moody times, phone calls, time of celebration, hugs, kisses, laughs and you can't forget smiles. People called El and I back about attending our little party for celebrating our wedding this Saturday afternoon, and my brother so to speak confirmed to be my best man. We're calling Henry our little ring bearer who won't really be carrying the rings, and then Ella's mum who gladly accepted to attend to the courthouse. All in all, the family and friends we told about our engagement were ecstatic, overjoyed and first ticked off and then happy when I accidentally woke John up at noon only the next day after we got engaged. That shows him that he shouldn't be sleeping in so late.

* * *

I step out of the car and I approach our front door step with her hand in mine and I stop to look at Ella's smiling face.

"We finally did it, huh?" I ask jokingly and I give her dainty hand a small squeeze.

"Yup, we got married." she answers and I pull her over into my arms with mine around her waist and hers draped around my neck before I lean down to plant a passionate kiss on those smiling lips of hers, ah how I love my beautiful bride.

She takes my hand again after we broke up the kiss to lead me inside the house to begin our wedding reception, we're just calling it out our party because its more casual. The reception was more than I think either of us could've expected with the towering vanilla cake with one of those darling groom and bride toppers on its everest, and there wasn't any need for caterers because my aunties as well as parents and her family brought plenty of food for our party for not even the thirty people attending to stay satisfied off of, and then there was dancing that everybody joined in, even the little kids. It was a blast alright with our sometimes loud and crazy family members and friends too who can be just the same way of course especially at events like this when liquor is available which probably wasn't the greatest idea considering some of our family and friends who we dearly love, but who can turn embarrassing when drunk certainly. We decided on the honeymoon being in Jamaica where we visited not that long ago on holiday that one time, and luckily my parents offered to have Henry during that time.

I open my eyes to the blinding sun that pours in through the windows that really should be shaded, but of course Ella and I are too lazy to put some up to block the bloody sun and much too in love with each other you can't forget. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn before turning over onto my side to have my tired eyes fall upon my lovely bride who still sleeps with a soft look on her calm features as her blonde hair flows onto the white case of the pillow. I glance to her hand that rests on the white bed sheet pulled up to near her shoulders as the sun hits the small, round diamond that is actually her former engagement ring with two other gold bands below it added on with other tiny diamonds set in to make her exquisite wedding ring. I brush her bright hair off her forehead so I can plant a whisper of a kiss on her small forehead, which somehow wakes my darling up. She looks around for a second before her eyes fall on me and her bright smile that gives me so much to love about it grazes her pink lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. McCartney." I greet her with that title I'm coming to like as I'm working on getting lost in her tired eyes that I swear are the only thing I'm seeing right now, she continues to smile.

"Morning, honey." she replies and then yawns and I settle to rest my head on my propped up bare arm and she flips her body to lay on her bare side as well.

"Did you have any nice dreams, darling?" I question while I comb the shiny strands of her hair off of her cheek and forehead to behind her pale ear clad in those same diamond earrings I had gotten her for this past Christmas, our first one as a couple.

"Yeah, I dreamt about swimming in the ocean and that we found this cute turtle on the beach." she answers with that smirk playing on her lips while I listen intently to my wife, ah wife, mine.

"There are turtles around here, or so they say, so maybe we'll come across one or a few." I comment and she nods her pretty little head before speaking.

"Did you have any dreams, love?" she turns the question around on me while my hand rests on her warm cheek.

"Yeah, but nothing was good about them, because I have the best thing right here in front of me." I remark and I move in for a morning kiss on the lips before we cuddled some more this mid morning wearing our new wedding rings and reveling in the new journey of marriage we've just stepped upon together.

We had a breakfast of sausages, pancakes and fresh pineapple that we picked up at the nearby shops, it's still the same place and the same small house that is cozy because of its size.

* * *

We spent the rest of our wonderful honeymoon in sunny as well as warm Jamaica being lazy, doing what we wanted and eating whatever the hell we liked as we enjoyed being newlyweds but we also found ourselves missing Henry who is now officially my adoptive son. I don't consider him to be my adoptive son, just my son, simple as that. When we got back to London with our sun kissed bodies we returned to our lives and we started on the unwrapping of the wedding presents and the cards too that were mostly kitchenware and things for the home. I did the hanging up of new pictures from our wedding and Henry's recent school picture that our growing boy looks adorable in, and I also hung the paintings and things like that that were wedding gifts. We well, mostly Ella, put the new kitchenware to use right away that proved to be durable and we thanked everybody who came to celebrate our special day and for the nice gifts as well. We jumped back into our daily routine with Henry finishing up his last few days of kindergarten which has gone surprisingly fast, we both agree that he's growing up awfully quick. I agree with what people say about how it seemed like yesterday your kid was a baby in diapers drinking bottles of milk with a blanket wrapped around them and not being able to talk. Sometimes I miss those days.

"Uh, Paul?" Ella calls out for me as I shave in the bathroom and I finish with the patch on my chin before replying.

"I'm in the washroom, love." I respond before dipping the razor into the sink full of water and she walks in as she's in a dress that I bought her the other day, she sure does look fab in it, my wife.

"When do you uh think we should start a family together?" she asks me randomly while I work on finishing up with shaving, she had taken a seat on the closed loo.

"Whenever we're both ready, I reckon. Yeah we've kind of forget about the whole topic of having babies since we got hitched, haven't we?" I remark and I dunk the razor into the murky, warm water again before cocking my head to the side to get to my cheek.

"Yeah we did kind of forget about it, do you think we're ready right now?" she queries as its late June, my birthday was a couple of days ago.

"I think we are, do you reckon we are, darling?" I comment and I pull the plug in the sink and I grab the towel from its hook below the mirror to wipe off the last remnants of the white shaving cream on my face, she nods her head with a pleased smile.

I squirt some lotion onto my hands to put on my cheeks and she speaks next and tells me that she's out of her pill and asked me if she should renew the prescription for it, or not. Basically it is the choice of waiting to have a baby or to see what happens, and we both flat out said that we wanted to see what would happen since we both want to add to this little family of ours.

* * *

Sometime later, actually two weeks and a few days to be exact, I arrive home from a little visit to the grocery store with Henry who I gave in and bought a packet of his favorite candy for.

"Yeah, go play and find Martha. She probably missed you while we were gone." I tell the lad and he finds easy-to-find-Martha sprawled out on the sitting rooms rug probably waiting for him and they go outside to appreciate the rare July sun on this summer day.

"Hey, babe." I greet Ella and I kiss her head before falling onto the sofa down next to her and she drinks from her cup of tea and then sets it on the sitting table.

"Hi, how was shopping?" she asks after dog earring the page she's on and I suspect something else being in her unusually giddy looking smile.

"Like any other time, but I let Henry get some candy this time since he didn't beg at all for anything earlier." I answer and she asked what we had got and I read off from memory the small list of things that mostly just she wanted us to pick up for dinner tonight.

"Now is there something I'm missing? Because you look far more happy than usual, love." I note and she parts her lips to reply.

"What, I can't be happy?" she responds with something hinting at her voice.

"No, I didn't say that, but I'm just suspicious that something is going on. Did something happen or somebody call while I was out?" I remark and I see her play with her dazzling wedding ring, her usual sign of excitement or nerves.

"I was going to tell you earlier, but I didn't want to get either of our hopes up," she takes a pause while I look at her with a questioning look. "I missed my period more than a couple of days ago." she finishes and a large smile breaks onto my lips after I was wondering if I heard that right.

"Oh, Ellie. That's brilliant! I was hoping your news was going to be related to or about that. Yes, we're gonna have a baby! A little baby!" I exclaim with the abundance of joy i'm feeling coating my words while we go in for a happy hug.

Ella got hers, well our suspicion of her being pregnant confirmed by a doctor at a nearby clinic, and he was pleased to tell us that she's indeed pregnant. That we're expecting a baby together in most likely eight and a half months and possibly even sooner, but that'll be decided when she has her first check up in awhile.

Through the coming days even with the waking up in the early morning to throw up, the glowing that she claims only I can see on her face, her definite moodiness due to the pool of hormones surging through her body and the baby fever we're suffering from, we get accustomed to the now ever present and sure idea of in eight months having our baby in our arms, and becoming a parent again, in a way.

**AN: Well . . thoughts? **


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm hoping you'll like this part and that you are happy with the way the story is going! Thanks for your continued support and keeping up with reading this story of mine! Enjoy!**

After the worst bout of that bloody morning sickness I absolutely hate seeing my Ellie go through passes she starts to feel a little better for the time being as she's now hit one month, two weeks after finding out the fantastic news. Shortly she has her first doctors visit that I was told went well since I couldn't attend due to work and Ella didn't mind at all. Anyways today is the day the doctor concluded that she's due around late March of next year and that things seem to be going in the right direction at the moment. Ellie and I decided to keep this wonderful secret between us for the time being until the first trimester is over and then it'll be a better time to share the news with family as well as friends. We both have wanted to start a family together for I guess you could say for awhile now, but our thoughts on it and desire for it still don't really set you up for your wife -through my eyes I'm saying - going through the getting sick, having a messed up appetite, sleeping pretty often because of the fatigue that takes away from her energy to leave her with hardly any at times, and just the first few seemingly unpleasant months of being pregnant for her. I'm home a little bit more, but it still isn't a lot from recording with the band and sometimes I wonder if we chose the right time to have a baby with where my career is, but I've tried not to think about it and to just remember that I'm going to be there for my kid no matter what.

I close the car door to encounter the chilly fall air of October after a trip to that nearby cafe to pick up a burger for Ella who was craving one, oh the joys of pregnancy. She craves the oddest things sometimes and at the most inconvenient times as well. She wanted watermelon the other morning even though I don't think it's it current in season but luckily for me I found it at the grocery store or else Ella wouldn't of been too happy with me. She wanted chocolate a few nights ago right before we went to bed too and so now she just keeps a candy stash in the drawer of the lamp table near the bed, my Ellie is a bit different now that she's going through all of this pregnancy stuff since our baby is on the way.

I grab the paper bag off of the passenger seat that holds the wrapped up burger I got to-go and I enter the house to only hear some song playing on the radio and otherwise the house is silent since Henry is at school today as its late October and he goes to school every day now, he's liking it more this year. It was hard for Ellie and I to send him off to first grade a month ago, the little rascal is growing up on us. I remove my shoes and my jacket to walk into the kitchen to find my tired looking Ella sitting at the table doing a crossword with her chin in her hand, like always.

"Here's your burger, love." I tell her as I set the bag down and she sets her pencil down and sends me a weak smile, hopefully once she really hits the second trimester starting kind of soon it won't include the morning sickness and fatigue, or at least not as much as she's been experiencing lately. She'll be four months in a couple of days already, five more months to go until we get to hold our little baby boy or girl.

"Thanks, honey." she comments and I nod my head once as I walk over to the fridge that has been stocked with new things that Ella has been liking and some more healthy things, because ever since she found out she was pregnant she's wanted to eat more healthy and kick out some of those junk foods that according to my smart wife aren't all that good for the baby, our little baby.

"Of course, darling," I take a pause from my sentence as I grab a soda from the fridge before sitting down across from my beautiful Ellie. "So what do you wanna do until Henry needs to be picked up?" I ask after looking to my watch. 1:14.

"I dunno, I'm not really up to much, sorry." she apologizes from feeling not so great today that I've witnessed throughout the day from the fatigue and dizziness, I really hate seeing her like this not being up and about and I know she hates it too, it's noth like her.

"When you were pregnant with Henry was it anything like your second time around now?" I question randomly and I glance to the burger she hasn't touched yet.

"All of the symptoms; morning sickness, the being tired a lot, dizziness and all of that seemed more bearable and not so frequent than this time, I guess." she answers and I nod, that's unfortunate.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well again today, dear." I remark and she exhales a sigh.

"It's okay, this all should get better once I really get into the second trimester in a few weeks." she remarks what she told me the other day when she had one of those rare days where things weren't as bad.

"Good." I respond before taking a swig from my soda and I stand up to kiss her head and leave the room for something.

* * *

About two weeks later Ella, Henry and I are sitting on the sofa watching a new episode of a tv program on a Friday night in the middle of November, when Henry out of nowhere asked us something.

"Why do the kids at my school have brothers or sisters, and I don't?" he questions to our complete and utter surprise, and I look to El who exchanges a look with me. How ironic he would say something like that.

"Am I ever going to get a brother or sister?" he questions us again with his still kind of silly pronunciations of those two words.

"Do you think we should tell him now, Paul?" Ella suggests to me and I nod, we were planning on doing it pretty soon anyways.

"Tell me what?" Henry voices his present confusion and Ellie takes a breath before speaking.

"Honey, you actually are going to get a sibling soon, in March because I'm pregnant." Ellie reveals to him and I see him smile then grow confused.

"Does that mean you're having a baby?" the six year old asks and we both nod our heads at his question.

"Yup, in almost four months you're going to be a big brother to your baby sister or baby brother, Henry." I comment and I swear one of the biggest smiles I've seen him have breaks onto his face at that moment and he jumps up from the floor to hug us and ask us a few questions we answered the best way we thought possible.

* * *

A week later towards the end of November as Ella has entered the second trimester now, Henry and I head over to my parents house here in London where other than them some more family like aunties and uncles are there too for a casual family get together. Henry races inside as his mum and I shut our doors and walk inside hand in hand, and we all get greeted and give a few hugs to people we haven't seen in awhile and of course we receive some hellos and give some too. We all pile into the kitchen to grab plates and dish up on all of the homemade dishes that I basically grew up on. After finding a place to sit, eating and waiting for a good moment I clink my fork against my glass of milk everybody looks to Ella and I.

"Uh Ella and I wanted to announce to all of you something," I begin and then take a pause. "We're excited to tell you that another member of the McCartney family will be arriving in late March." I declare it for the both of us as my arm is around her and boy was my family over the moon about it, especially my parents. We told Henry about a week ago and he was really happy to hear that he'll be getting a sibling soon. Ella spoke to my mum before we had to leave to get home around a decent time, about the new baby, when my wife's due, how things have been going with her pregnancy so far and all of those kind of questions my retired midwife of a mum asks my lovely wife as Henry played with a few cousins of his.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you, son." my dad states as he had just planted his feet to my side after he patted my shoulder while we stand in one corner of the living room while Henry plays with a toy of his cousins and Ella laughs with my mum, I'm glad to see her with more energy and feeling better, she's glowing.

"Thank you, dad." I comment after cocking my head to look at him as he looks at giggling Henry.

"We're both very glad and thankful that you met such a wonderful woman who became your wife. And Henry, you know that we have always considered him to be our grandson and Ella like a daughter to us. You've done a great job of being his father, Paul. This new baby of yours is going to have a fantastic father and lovely family, I know it." he concludes before flashing me a small smile and walking over to my mum and my wife, I smile at his complimentary words.

* * *

Another two months pass with Ellie having occasional morning sickness, and by occasional I mean maybe once a week or every two, which we both were thankful for it not being so often. She's now seven months pregnant and although she has stretch marks, her moody moments, still weird appetite where can be picky or sometimes eat just about anything that's in the refrigerator she's looking more beautiful than I think I have ever seen her while sporting her large as well as growing pregnant belly that holds my baby, our baby. By now the baby is kicking and moving a lot, which I love to feel when I'm home from work at the studio, and boy is this baby of ours active alright. With only two more months to go until our baby is actually here in our arms, Ellie and I have spent nights going through books for baby names and keeping a list of which ones we agree on we would like for the baby and with that we've spent hours in the baby department of that store Henry and I went to before his birthday that has so many kinds of stuff that the baby's bedroom is nearly finished now that the white crib is set up, and the closet is growing with outfits for both genders. One of the lads' wives, well they all actually insisted on having one of those baby showers for Ella since they've all gotten along well with my wife for almost as long as we've known each other, and so from that we got more baby clothes, packages of pacifiers, baby hats bought from the store or knitted by aunties, boxes and boxes of different sizes of diapers and you can't let out baby toys from that list. This baby is going to be well occupied when he or she isn't eating, sleeping, pooping, having their nappy changed or being rocked.

* * *

"You're still awake, El?" I question a month later as I enter our bedroom from the bathroom in a towel with my body being wet from the bath.

"Of course I am. Your son or daughter won't stop moving inside my body, where they really don't even have much space to move anymore." she comments with an annoyed tone although she's far used to this, it's around eleven and she said she was going to go to bed before I got in the bath.

"You're ready for the baby to be born already, aren't you?" I ask her as I open a drawer of my dresser and I undo my towel to get dressed.

"Oh yeah." she responds and I laugh before slipping under the covers to move over next to her and she takes my hand and places if on the right side of her big, round belly and I immediately feel what she's talking about, a small pair of feet kicking inside of her.

"Hey, little baby," I greet my unborn son or daughter who can hear me and I kiss her tummy before moving her loose shirt up to reveal her pale belly that has stretch marks at its bottom. "Are you keeping mummy up again? She's got to get sleep sometime too, you know. Goodnight now, baby." I conclude with another kiss to her tummy and Ella yawns and places her arms behind her head, and I shut off the lamp but still keep my hand on her pregnant belly as the baby continues to kick and move inside of his or her mum, one more month until we get to meet him or her.

I kiss Ellie's cheek as her eyes are closed and I see the faintest hint of her smile from the full moons light coming in through the weakly shaded window and she gives me a blind kiss before my hand leaves her now not so busy belly, maybe somebody is gonna give their mum a break for the time.

"Goodnight, babe. I love you."

"Night, Paul. I love you too." Ellie comments and I kiss her again before she turns on her side and so do I to cuddle her from behind and I drape my arm over her abdomen, I feel one last small kick from the baby.

* * *

The last month of Ella's pregnancy goes fantastic with her moody moments of course and we both started to grow impatient for our baby to finally be here, even though once they come we'll be missing plenty of sleep and having to change stinky diapers mighty often as well as giving a new baby baths. We got the last few things done before the baby was born, like making sure we had enough clothes and boy do we, enough diapers, the crib functioning and the rocking chair set up which I got together a couple of days before the baby decided to come into this world to meet their impatient parents and excited big brother Henry.

Our baby came into this world on a weekday in late March on the twenty ninth of 1968 in the afternoon around noon while almost seven year old Henry was at school learning how to read and playing on the schools playground. The baby was healthy as can be and weighed six pounds and nine ounces which is in the right weight range the doctor said, our little peanut. Luckily Ella didn't have a long labor and I got to be in the delivery room the moment the baby was born. I got to hear their first cry, and it sent me into tears to hear that and see my moving and crying baby for the first of many times. Finally I could say that I have a child of my own.

* * *

I jolt upright in the uncomfortable chair at being awoken by the loud crying of my newborn baby and I rub my eyes before looking around and the crying stops.

"Sh, it's okay, honey. You just finished eating, so you have no reason to cry, love. Lets try to let daddy sleep." I hear the soft voice that belongs to my wife whisper to the baby, our baby and my eyes settle on the precious scene happening half a dozen feet away from me where Ellie sits up in the plain hospital bed holding our baby daughter.

"Too late, love." I comment with a sleepy grin as I get up from the chair to walk over to my two girls and she lifts her eyes and gives me a small smile. I can see how tired she is from just looking at her eyes.

We've been up two times previously tonight on our second day as being new parents and the second day of our child's life. She keeps us up, has spit up on us, gives us poopy diapers to change, is sometimes hard to console and get to stop crying but nonetheless Ellie and I have fallen in love with the little girl.

"Hey, sweetheart. What's the reason you're crying?" I coo to the sleepy eyed baby who sits in my wife's arms with a yellow hat over her small head and she sneezes.

"Bless you, darling." I comment and I smile at the newborn who took up a spot in my heart the mere second I laid my eyes on the baby.

I sit on the edge of the bed next to Ella whose eyes are set on our child and I extend my hand to brush my fingers across the baby's pink cheeks and she yawns before her heavy eyelids close over her clear blue eyes that I have suspicion will turn out to look like her mother's.

"Ah, I'm tired and exhausted." I state with a yawn as my hands are now back to myself and I focus my eyes back on my sleeping child.

"I know you are, and so am I. I'm sorry that you have to sleep on that tough chair, but just go back to sleep. I just finished feeding her and she was mad because I had woken her back up to eat since she fell asleep for the twentieth time while eating, so that's why she was crying," Ellie remarks and I flash her a small smile that she musters in return while my eyes now sit on her blue pair and I think of how pretty she looks without makeup. "She shouldn't need a diaper change until sometime around when she eats next and that shouldn't be for two to three hours."

"Alright, if you say so, darling. Remember if you need anything or if you want me to take her just wake me up." I tell her before I catch her lips with a kiss and then I leave the bed to return to the hard chair where I fall back asleep after laying there for a few minutes as it's three o'clock in the morning. It's so tiring being a new parent and taking care of a new baby, but boy do Ellie and I love her to the moon and back already.

We spent a few more days at the hospital with Henry making his usual visits when he wasn't at school, but of course I got him out early the day the baby was born so he could meet his new sibling.

Now nearing a week after Ella and I's first baby together was born we're hanging on with tea and coffee because of only getting a couple of hours of sleep at night since I help with changing the baby's diapers and Ella mostly takes care of the baby's feedings with her nursing at night and then us sharing the bottle duty during the day and her occasionally nursing too.

* * *

"Daddy, the baby is crying!" Henry calls out from the living room where my two children are, ah I have two kids now.

I set my mug of strong coffee on the kitchen counter before rubbing my eyes and grabbing the yellow pacifier from the counter next to the empty baby bottle with a puddle of milk at its bottom. I walk in to hearing my baby crying loudly and I stop in front of the white bassinet that Henry stands next to looking over the baby before walking away to see my crying, upset baby.

"Leah, why are you crying, honey?" I ask the adorable, little baby before I carefully gather her into my arms and I lay her small head covered with tufts of black hair on my chest and she stops crying.

"See? You're alright, sweetheart." I coo to her as I hold onto her small head while rubbing her small back.

I look to Henry who plops his red hat onto his head before opening the back door to let Martha go ahead of him to the snowy ad well as cold outside before closing the door. I walk over to the mirror hung on the wall near the kitchen to see my wide eyed baby daughter looking around curiously while her pink face rests on her tiny hands and her long fingers. I look over her pastel purple outfit with long sleeves that can fold over to cover her pink hands and that zips up since its a sleeper and covers her feet. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I turn my head to see my tired eyed wife coming my way with a small, but sleepy, smile as she's in sweatpants and a loose t shirt that still shows her little bump from having Leah here.

"Hi, honeys." Ella greets us and she stands at my shoulder while stroking Leah's black hair that sticks up in different directions.

"Hey, darling. How was your nap?"

"It was good, thanks. How was your little kip, Leah?" she coos to our adorable daughter who looks some like Henry when he was a newborn, she has Ella's cloudless sky blue eyes and her small nose with my lips.

Leah yawns in response and we both smile at how adorable our daughter can be before Ella asks where Henry went on this early afternoon and after telling her about his snow expeditions outside with Martha we walk over to the back door to find him walking around in the snow with the dog.

"Hey, Lee, you'll get to play in the snow next year with Henry and Martha too. You're gonna have loads of fun with your brother building snowmen and making snow angels. Yeah, you will." I speak to my daughter, our baby, while she now sits facing forward after I had moved her and she looks out the window where the white snow is beginning to disappear.

I kiss her little head covered with her black hair that looks like mine before I wrap an arm around my Ella to look out the window and at our lovely daughter who is such a joy to have even though she's tiring too.

"I love you, Leah Katherine McCartney." I tell her before I press my lips to her soft hair again that smells like the baby wash we use when we give her baths, I finally have what I've always wanted; to be married to the love of my life and to have a baby with her. It's better than I ever could of dreamed it to be.

**_~~THE END~~_**

**AN: Well that's The End, I'm sad to say. And I mean for now, anyways. Like most of my stories there's a possibility of me continuing it or coming back to it, but I'm not gonna say yes or no just to keep that out there. **

**Thank you again for reading this story all the way from the beginning, for leaving reviews, and for following or favoriting this story! It really means a lot, so thanks for like the third time haha! **

**I'm always open to ideas or suggestions, just saying, but yeah that's all I have to say, I guess.**

**Oh and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did while writing it so I could share it with you all! **

**Thanks again! Maybe I'll see you guys another time with this story! **


End file.
